What's Your Major?
by sapphiraelthefallen
Summary: AU destiel fic, RATED M FOR A REASON don't like slash? don't read. Rude comments will not be tolerated. Dean, an abuse victim, meets Castiel in class and they hit it off. When a mild BDSM kink is revealed, how will Dean handle the reigns? A mutual friend is only too eager to help. follows several years of their lives, and has angsty/tragic ending. sabriel is included.
1. Prologue

**heeeeey guys :) this is my holiday AU fic, i hope it's good and you love it!**

**please R/R I've never done one like his before and i'm getting my sea legs here! **

PROLOGUE:

It's the first week of college, junior year. Is there a more pointless year in college? No. But this is the year for major mistakes, and major discoveries.

Dean walks down the sidewalk next to the Walker building, one hand hooked in the strap of his backpack. His boots scuff along the pavement as he heads to stupid History class. Why on earth a psychology major has to take general core classes like math and history is beyond him. All he wants to learn is why people are so fucked up toward one another.

As Dean sits at a table, he takes his phone out for a quick look and sees a message from Sammy.

_How's class? So jealous you're in college, high school blows!_

Dean stifles a laugh, pocketing his phone and throwing a glance around the room from his seat in the back corner. All of the kids in there seem nice enough, but truth be told Dean has never felt like he belonged here much. Living away from Sam and Bobby, their adopted dad for all intents and purposes, was getting to him. But Bobby was right, Dean needed to get out and explore before the real world crashed down around him.

Dean barely notices when a boy with tousled black hair sits next to him, opening a laptop and an energy drink. The kid turns to Dean with a smile.

"Hey, my name's Castiel. Aren't you…Dean Winchester?" he asks, scrunching up his face to remember before shining another smile Dean's way.

"Uh, yeah" Dean replies. He can't help but notice how cute the kid is, but his past tells him that looks are nothing if not deceiving. He blushes and turns away from the bright blue eyes as they turn down, curious.

"You're in my Anatomy class too; I recognized your face from yesterday's roll call. You just taking this class for a core requirement, or are you a major?" Castiel asks, cocking his head to the side slightly. Dean heaves a sigh because the movement is adorable, and he shouldn't be checking this guy out. He wasn't ready to get back in the game yet, despite what his house mate thinks.

"Uh, no I'm a psych major. This is just a core credit," Dean replies, his fingers twisting on top of the table. Castiel notices the discomfort and turns back to his laptop, taking a sip from his energy drink and pulling a face from the taste.

Dean notices the boy's clothes out of the corner of his eye. Dark, tight skinny jeans, blue vans that match his eyes perfectly, and a soft, fashionably rumpled white button down hug this small man's body in a way that makes Dean wish he could peel the second skin off this…Castiel, was it? Dean regrets being so flat and lifeless, he just… can't flirt anymore. Not after what Alistair put him through a few months back. He cringes internally, wishing he could be nicer to this sweet Cas kid, but he can't trust anyone or anything right now, not even his own judgment.

~0~0~

After the rest of his classes, Dean goes back to his apartment a block from campus, which he shares with one other guy, Gabriel. They make quite a household with Dean being bisexual and Gabe being a flaming homosexual. Gabriel is Dean's favorite person on campus, because he always has something going on. Listening to his stories is a great way to unwind and learn to smile again. They didn't know each other before college, so Gabe has only known the Dean since Alistair, but he was there when Dean got away, and Gabriel helped him hold on and stay alive through the transition back to normal life.

Today, Gabriel is telling him about some cute little freshman he flirted with all over campus, giving the kid the "tour of a lifetime" which Dean took to mean that they wound up in a bathroom stall somewhere. At the derisive look he cries "I did NOT fuck the poor boy! Not yet anyway," he murmurs huffily, glowering at his housemate. "Did you see anything tasty out there today?" he asks, handing Dean an uncapped beer.

Dean blushes slightly and tries to hide a smile, but Gabriel knows him all too well anymore. "Gasp!" he cries, popping a hand over his mouth in mock-surprise. Dean cocks the tiny gay man a smile and laughs uncomfortably. "Boy or girl?" Gabe asks, sipping on his glass of wine.

"Uh, it was a boy, not sure what year though. He's in my history class." Dean shifted his feet.

"Did you initiate the conversation or him?" Gabriel was a psych major too, and was trying to break down the kid's motives. Dean sighed heavily.

"He did. He was _really _cute. Black hair and the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. Kinda small though." Dean liked his partners to be smaller than him, but this boy was pretty scrawny. He smirked to himself; he might break the poor kid if he got too excited. His mind drifted to how the skinny jeans clung to Castiel's small, perfectly cuppable ass and around his thin claves…calves that needed to be hooked around Dean's hips.

Gabriel watched Dean's face as he thought, wondering how hard to push Dean to jump for the chance at something new. It had been over six months since the abuse ended; surely he could handle a trial relationship!

"Do you think he was a bottom?" Gabriel asked, stealing the thought from Dean's absent mulling. A flush crossed the taller man's face and his eyes cast down.

"Gabe, I don't even know if the boy is _gay!"_ he huffed out, exasperated. "Going to go do some homework, lay off for a bit!" he called over his shoulder as he stomped up the stairs.

Gabriel whipped out his phone and texted his friend, Katarzyna.

**Gabriel to Katz: ****_I think we have a winner! Dean's into your little friend! Good set-up on the schedule ;) _**

She responded almost immediately.

**Katz to Gabriel: ****_everything I do is perfect, but I'm SURE I don't know what you mean 0:)_**

**Gabriel to Katz: ****_yeah right. How do we get them together?_**

The schemers spent the rest of the night plotting away at hooking up Dean and Castiel.

~0~0~

Castiel went to his last class, wondering what was so off about the boy he spoke to in History. Of course, he had noticed Dean in Anatomy, but was too far away to really strike up conversation. He was squarely in Cas's 'type' being tall, muscled, and of course gorgeous. Those green eyes sent lightning bolts straight to his groin! All throughout English Cas was more absorbed in the strange man than his boring, monotone teacher.

Cas went home after class, walking in to his empty studio apartment and kicking off his shoes. His evil Spanish teacher had already assigned the students a project of a 10 page paper and presentation due by the end of the month, and it was September 5th. Letting out a huge groan, Cas pulled out his phone and called the other two members of his group, Allie Wheeler and Katarzyna Mishnowski, an old friend. Allie's went to voicemail, and Katarzyna's rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello?" she said in a much huskier voice than he had heard in class earlier. Cas was suddenly certain that he had interrupted something. There was a soft moan in the background, but it was muffled quickly. He stammered out,

"Hey it's Castiel. If this is a bad time I can call later, or text."

"Oh, um… do you mind if I come round in like 20 minutes?" she asked. So she was out somewhere.

"Sure, you know I'm on Trunk Street now right?"

"Yup! I'll be there in a jiff. Gotta finish a job first." And she hung up.

Right on time, Katarzyna arrived. Even though he was definitely gay, Cas had to admit that this girl radiated sexuality. His eyes widened at her presence in the doorway.

"You'll have to forgive me love, I was working a job over on Second Street, wouldn't do well to leave them hanging. What's up?" she asked, strolling through his door as he shifted to allow for room. Cas shut the door quietly and turned to face the woman standing in his living room in a tiny skin tight red dress that clung to every one of her sumptuous curves like a second skin, and huge black pumps with metal spikes down the heel. Her soft honey-blonde hair flowed down her back with ease, and red lipstick painted her plump lips. Blue and gold-flecked eyes flickered to his, waiting for an answer. He rolled his eyes and offered her a glass of wine.

"Where do you work now, Katz?" Cas asked, remembering his voice.

"I don't work anywhere. For myself, honestly. School bills need to get paid, et cetera." She rolled her eyes, and tugged off her thigh length black pea coat. Cas had the distinct impression that his friend had put herself up for hire.

"Well, I have this place to myself, so I was thinking if we wanted to meet here a few days a week we could have this thing knocked out fast. That way we aren't rushing to get it done last minute?" Katarzyna sipped at her wine, visibly relaxed now. She agreed to the terms, and saying that she knew the other partner from another class so she would be sure that Allie knew.

"Katarzyna," he started, using her full name which he never did. "are you…selling yourself?"

"Ah, no love of course not! I'm a Dominatrix for hire. Couples generally bring me in for a night of passion that they can't achieve themselves. Whether they're too shy or whatever the issue. I don't have sex with any of them." she finished her wine and stood, pecking a soft kiss on Cas's cheek before bidding him adieu. Her attention turned to her cell as it beeped in her jacket pocket, and she closed the door behind her with a wink to Castiel.

His thoughts turned back to Dean, and he went to take a shower and read his textbooks before bed.

~0~0~

Across campus, Dean had fallen into a fitful sleep on his open book.

**ps- this is already written, i'm just releasing it slowly to test the waters before i take the plunge! **

**feed me the feedback! xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

**alright guys. here's the first real chapter. now, i know that this is namely a Destiel fic, and it's going to be fairly long for me, so don't bite me too hard over the fact that those two don't have sex for a little while. but, as you have read, Katz is a Dominatrix and "things" happen. chapter 2 will be posted by the end of the week, and i hope that you like this taste of BDSM.**

**kripke owns all recognizable characters, all mistakes are my own**

**this chapter is rated M/A for explicit BDSM sex and drunken scenes.**

Chapter 1:

Later that month, things had escalated for Castiel. Katarzyna and he had passed the project with flying colors, and she was now often staying at his place, making it feel a bit 'homier' for the both of them. The night after their presentation, she had come by Cas's apartment after 'a job' with a big bottle of tequila and a few limes, preparing to make him do shots with her. He smiled wickedly and let her in.

"So I found a boy I think you need!" she shouted from the kitchen, searching for shot glasses and salt.

"Oh really? _Need_" he called back, changing in his bedroom from his khakis and button down into track pants and a soft t-shirt. "Forgive me if I am skeptical of your clients!" he sighed, stepping into the kitchen and opening the small cabinet above the fridge that held his shot glasses.

Katarzyna rolled her eyes, pouring the salt into a bowl and filling up one of the shot glasses with water from the tap. "He isn't a client! I ran into him in the cafeteria today and he seemed really sweet. He's damaged though, obviously. Bisexual, living with a gay kid across campus. Suuuuuper hot!" she glanced sideways at Cas who was staring at her, filling the other two shot glasses with the tequila.

"What was his name?" Cas asked. He pulled out a knife to cut the limes with, and Katarzyna took it from him, turning back to the counter. "Just fyi, I am _not_ getting drunk tonight! It's a Wednesday!" he argued as she rolled her eyes.

"Dean Winchester is his name," she replied, "How freaking hot a name is that? I about asked him home myself. But he didn't want me; I'm too obviously a Dom. He needs a good little sub." She kept her eyes on the limes, knowing that the comment would spark Castiel's attention. She bit her lip, and fought a smile as he asked,

"Dean Winchester? I… I didn't know he was gay…." As Cas's voice trailed off, she turned to him, dipping her finger in the water-filled glass and rolling it in the flaked kosher salt.

"Food for thought, puppy. Now, lick, shoot, and bite the lime!" a wicked grin crossed her face as she made the command, and with Castiel's kink, she knew he would follow through.

Cas came closer, bending his head down to meet her, as she was barefoot and shorter than he was. He took her hand at the wrist, sucking the finger into his mouth and rolling it, swiping his tongue around like it was a cock.

"Lord baby, you're gonna make me have to go find that boy myself and make him accept the free ride!" she cried. Cas released her with a low grumble, tossing back the tequila shot, pulling a face, and shoving a lime into his mouth.

"No way, after this I may have to fight you for him," Cas winked at her, dipping his finger into the water filled glass and rolling it in the salt, holding it out to her. At her quizzical look he added, "He's in two of my core classes." Her eyebrow quirked and she lapped the salt off of Castiel's finger.

Before long, Katarzyna was pushing a heavily drunken Cas into his bedroom. He was a giggly drunk, but this time all the talk about that Dean guy had him riled up, and he wanted someone to press him into the mattress and take him hard. He considered asking Katz to do this, knowing her profession she probably had a stash of dildos in her car, but he was too bashful even this drunk to ask. Cas bit into his lip to prevent it spilling from his inebriated mouth.

Katarzyna noted the bashful stare and smiled, every bit as drunk as Cas, but better at being able to think. They had each done at least 10 shots, and there were chewed limes peppering the kitchen counters.

"No, Cas," she whispered in his ear. "Behave. Tomorrow we will fetch you your sexy man, and you can ride him all weekend. But right now you need to sleep off the tequila. It's only midnight, you'll be fine tomorrow if you sleep now." She crawled into the queen bed next to him, curling her body around Cas's slighter form, and who preferred to be the little spoon. They were both asleep in a matter of minutes, the tequila taking them into a dreamland for a short nap, only to be roused in a couple hours-still very drunk-by a car honking down the road.

~0~0~

Dean was roused from a fitful sleep by Gabriel slapping him repeatedly. He sat straight up in bed, fighting off his nearly naked roommate as he attempted to fight off the attacker in his dreams. Gabriel jumped off of the bed, raising a hand to hit Dean if he had to, and he had needed to before to prevent harm coming to himself.

"DEAN!" Gabriel shouted, making Dean jump and look at him wide eyed. "Are you awake? Like, are you really awake? Say something so I know!"

"Gabe shut the hell up, I'm awake!" Dean scrubbed a hand over his face, fighting back the visions. He saw a shadow shift in the doorway, and knew that Gabe's little plaything had stayed over, and was spying in the hall out of curiosity. Gabriel shifted to the hall and cooed at his lover, telling him to go back to bed. Dean had to admit, his friend had wicked taste in ass; that freshman was gorgeous.

"What was I doing?" Dean asked, too ashamed even after all these moths to look Gabriel in the eye when he asked. Gabe sat on the bed, offering open arms which Dean refused. He put his arms back down on the bed.

"You started off whimpering, which I ignored. Then I assume the stabbing stuff started because you were grabbing your scars on your ribs and screaming. By the time I really tried waking you up I'm assuming you were being raped?" Dean nodded, keeping his gaze deep in the comforter. Sweat was pouring off of him. Gabriel sighed, shoving off of the mattress to stand next to Dean. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around his demonized friend, feeling a tear land on his forearm as he hugged Dean.

"I'll see you later, Tristan is waiting. Take a shower and relax, big guy." And he was gone, sliding Dean's door shut with a gentle pull and padding back down the hallway to the other end of the house.

Dean decided to go for a walk, checking the time. On his phone as he pocketed it. 2:43 A.M. Wonderful.

~0~0~

Dean walked slowly down one side of the campus and planned to go up the other, thankful that he had such an understanding friend as Gabriel to watch over him. His thoughts were interrupted by a car honking in the distance. He started to think about other things, and found himself wondering about Castiel. He had seen him in class for several weeks now, forcing small talk like the shy bastard he was. Cas definitely gave off the vibe of a bottom, but Dean was still damaged enough to have his doubts. He noticed that he was actually off campus when he saw the rows of houses and apartment structures rather than dorm halls and class buildings. He wondered vaguely where he was, and saw a street lamp illuminating a street sign. Trunk Street. Hmm, he had never been down this far. Dean walked the silent sidewalk, hands deep in his pockets and thinking to himself. Suddenly, a door bursts open, and raucous laughter preceded the girl he met yesterday in the cafeteria. Katarzyna, right? Dean slows his walk, wondering what she is doing down here. She was dressed in a positively winning little pair of shorts and a white tank top, no shoes, hair in a messy braid to the side, and sporting a very drunken expression.

That's when Castiel follows her out the door, laughing hysterically and holding onto a large tequila bottle. Dean's eyes widen, and he is wondering whether to turn around and head home, or go say hi when Katarzyna sees him and cat calls.

"Ooooh, it's Dean-o! Castiel, didn't I tell you your lover would come tomorrow! Look at the time!" Cas smiled widely, suddenly bashful. They were sitting on his apartment complex's front stoop, relaxing in the brisk air of the evening.

Dean decided to walk over to them. Cas was looking especially tantalizing in his loose sweat pants that Dean had to bet had nothing under them, and a vintage soft t-shirt. His hair was ruffled from being excessively drunk, and the drink made his eyes glaze over, somehow enhancing the vibrant blue. Under Dean's scrutiny, Cas lowered his gaze, his lips parting. Dean's heart thundered in his ears as Katarzyna waited for an answer to her question.

"I'm sorry what?" Dean asked, blushing from being caught staring at Cas.

"I said would you like some? We have salt and limes inside" she pried the bottle from Cas's hand, and offered it to Dean. He had never been much of a tequila person, but hell, this night was weird enough, why not? He took a swing, feeling the eyes of two very horny drunkards watching his throat swallow the stinging liquid.

"Oh lord," Cas whispered, leaning in to Katz's shoulder. She bit her lip to hide a smile, and her eyes roamed. Dean set the bottle back on the stoop, feeling like a piece of meat being assessed. Katarzyna got up and walked to the trunk of her car, popping it and taking out a black duffel bag. She came back and winked at Cas, who made a soft whimpering sound and bit into his bottom lip.

"So uh…what are you guys celebrating?" he asked, looking down and finding himself unable to NOT look at Cas.

"We finished a big project in our Spanish class, so Katz brought over a bottle here and we've been sucking salt off each other's fingers all night," Cas spluttered into laughter at the end, unable to contain himself. When he sat back up he had his teeth pressed into his bottom lip again, making Dean want to taste it. Dean's eyebrows rose.

"Ooh, Cas, I think Dean here needs a little demonstration of your witty tongue!" she hauled herself up, throwing the bag over her shoulder and pulling Cas with her as he was attached to her hand with a death grip. Dean took the bottle off the stoop and followed the two heathens inside and up the stairs.

As they walked into the small apartment, Dean took a look around, noticing painfully when Katarzyna took her bag to the bedroom. He thought that maybe he had pegged the kid wrong…. Castiel turned to him, offering a shot with one hand and a finger rolled in salt with the other. He looked up at Dean through his dark lashes, eyes burning. A small pink tongue flicked out, swiping over his fuller upper lip in anticipation of having Dean suck on his finger. The larger man shuddered, but took the finger in his mouth instantly, rolling the digit and wrapping his tongue around it, ensuring he got all of the salt. Or maybe he was just taunting Castiel.

They got about five shots into Dean this way, all but making Cas a quivering mess with Dean rolling his tongue over Cas's salty digits. In the end Dean wound up scooping Castiel onto the kitchen counter so his knees would stop shaking. By this time, Katarzyna was back and was standing behind Cas, carding her hands through his messy hair, making him moan wantonly. They all moved to the small couch in the living room/dining room/kitchen and Dean was sitting in the center, Cas straddling his lap, facing him. Neither had moved to kiss the other yet, and Katz was growing tired with the scenery.

After the sixth shot, Dean was bleary-eyed and breathing hard. His boner was pressing hard against his jeans, and Cas's was standing free in the sweatpants. He blushed when Dean looked down at it, but kept his hands on the shot glass and bottle.

Katarzyna had of course never told Dean what she did for a living, but Cas knew. And he knew she was standing behind him, getting hot just like they were. He was caught off guard when she threaded her fingers through the hair on the back of his skull, twisting her fingers to grip his hair hard, pulling his head back so that his neck was strained. Cas's breath faltered, and his cock throbbed again, pressing lightly into Dean's belly. Dean, however, couldn't take his eyes off of Cas's throat, exposed how it was. His hands tightened on Castiel's hips and he willed them to behave. Castiel set the bottle down on the floor, the shot glass slipping from his fingers as he tried to find purchase with Dean's shirt.

"Dean," Katarzyna dragged his attention upwards, to where she loomed over Castiel's face. "Do you want to kiss my slave?"

To say that the question caught Dean by surprise is putting it lightly. His eyes widened, and he didn't understand, but the drink made him nod imperceptibly. She roughly pushed Castiel's head back straight, releasing his scalp as she hooked his hands behind his back. Castiel kept his eyes down, but tilted his face to Dean, breathing heavily.

Dean tilted his head, leaning into Castiel, matching his lips to the smaller man with a heady moan. Cas fought Katarzyna weakly as she held his arms behind him, desperate to touch the lesser god beneath him. Katz couldn't blame him, and Cas hadn't exactly paid her for tonight, so she let him go, watching the two beautiful men fight for dominance- or rather submission- on the couch.

She moved to the arm chair in the corner, merely watching the match she had made run its course. Her phone rang, and she looked briefly at the caller ID before answering,

"Gabriel," she soothed. "Your boy toy making you desperate for my help already?"

"Hell no princess, I was wondering if Dean was around you. He disappeared a couple hours ago!"

"Yes, he is over here on Trunk Street with me and Castiel. Drunk as a skunk with his tongue currently buried in my client." Gabriel sighed into the phone.

"Finally!" he cried. "My boy's been pining for too long. How's it going?" he asked.

"Pretty good, but I'm afraid they're both drunk out of their minds, I'm pretty drunk myself. Any way you could drive a mile and come get him? There's no way _this_ is going to be their first time; Castiel would never forgive me!" Gabriel laughed into the mouthpiece at her dramatic tone.

"Yeah I'll be right there," and he hung up.

~0~0~

With Dean gone home with his roommate, Katz had a very randy Castiel to deal with. She had taken to staying the night here anyway, when she wasn't doing a job. She locked the door behind Gabriel as he sagged under Dean's weight. The larger man pouted at Katarzyna, but she was firm, even using her Dom voice to make Dean shut up enough to go with Gabriel.

During the extraction, she ordered Cas into the bedroom to wait for her, naked on the bed. Although he was sad to see Dean go, he became jittery at the prospect of Katarzyna taking the edge off. He had sobered up enough to realize that having first-time sex with someone you've wanted for a while was a bad idea when you were cross-eyed drunk on tequila, even for him.

~0~0~

"Castiel, I need you to relax!" Katarzyna huffed out, not appreciating the tiny man's struggles and wriggling. They had fooled around before, but Cas always put gas in her car or paid for her dinner as payment. Now that they were drunk she wasn't so sure she was going to get anything out of it. Technically she shouldn't worry about that, they were having fun right now. He had harangued her until she consented to give him what his body craved.

Castiel was face down on the mattress, a pillow fluffed up under his hips. He had wanted Dean to take him like this, pressing him into the sheets and making him forget his own name.

"Oh god, Katz! I- I don't want to be able to walk to class tomorrow! Make it huuuurt!" he moaned into the bed, biting the fabric of the sheets roughly. She gave a low chuckle behind him, fingers deep in his ass, preparing him. Her hands were busy at work, but her eyes trailed each line in his extensive back tattoo that she'd only seen a couple times. From the arches of his shoulders all the way down to the bottom of his butt cheeks, and across the entire width of his back, even overlapping onto his ribs on each side, were two very ornate grayscale angel wings. The tattoo had to have been done by one of the most talented and expensive artists in the world, and must have cost a small fortune. The lines were perfect, not a hint of shading out of place. They almost seemed real in their detail, and Katz found herself running a hand down the length of them before she could stop herself.

"Baby you have _nothing_ to worry about. I know what you need, and you're going to get it like always!" she leaned over the edge of the bed, rifling around in her bag for a second before pulling out a glass butt plug. With a growl from Cas, she withdrew her fingers and painted the bulb of the plug with heating lube. Cas threw a glance over his shoulder, eyeing the toy.

"You're gonna need a lot more than that to fuck me properly!" he growled at her, his voice deep with gravel and lust. Katz had learned that he talked dirty when he was like this, strung out on desire and alcohol. Thank God he didn't drink much. She cocked a smile at him, unceremoniously matching the tip of the bulb to his anus and shoving it in with one move. Cas cried out and his hands fisted in the sheets, not anticipating the full on invasion.

"Castiel, what did I tell you?" Katarzyna turned on her Dom voice, raising up to curve her body over Castiel's. He whimpered at the dominating stance and turned his face into the bed.

"To be quiet, ma'am." He faltered out, clenching his rectum around the invasive bulb, longing for friction. Katz leaned back and slapped a firm hand on his ass, right next to the flare of the plug. He cried a soft whimper, before adding, "Unless you ask me a direct question."

"Now, do I need to gag you? I've got plenty of things that I'd just _love_ to jam in between those pretty lips of yours."

"No ma'am. AAH!" he cried out, the result of another hard spank. She matched her fingers to the tattooed feathers that stretched to brush the bottom curve of his cheeks.

"Good boy," she whispered, sitting back on her heels behind Castiel's upturned ass, tugging the plug in and out, stretching the first ring of muscles.

By the time Katarzyna got to fixing a substantially sized dildo into the strap-on harness, Castiel's thighs were positively shivering with anticipation and _need._ She had toyed him thoroughly, removing the plug after a few minutes and sizing up to various phalluses, refusing him the pleasure of touching himself at all. After a few mishaps, Cas's wrists were bound to the headboard above him, and she had pulled his body down the bed so that they were held taught, no means of escape. He had thrashed a bit and began talking dirty again, so she took a short, thick phallus and pressed his tongue down, shoving it in and strapping the leather thongs around his head. He had only grown harder in the process.

Castiel had a lot of kinks, and being bound senseless was certainly one of them. The loss of control was a rush, and submitting was just the tip of the iceberg. He was such a good bottom, _would be_ such a good bottom for Dean, thought Katarzyna. If only Dean could handle the sadism that Castiel craved. It would be a process, she decided.

Castiel was on his back now, knees drawn up to his chest and tied down with ropes that ran through the slats of the headboard. He was held wide by the same ropes, as they were tied to either post, and he was centered on the bed. For the last hour, he had had a long vibrating dildo deep in his ass, and he was positively quivering with the need for release. Katarzyna had put a cock ring on him at the start to prevent him drying out before they were done. So far he'd come twice despite the bondage purely from prostate stimulation.

"Castiel," she crooned, leaning up over his bound body to lick at his ear. He moaned against the gag, and she unbuckled it. He pushed the phallus out with his tongue, licking his dried lips and flexing is jaw before cocking his head to look back at her. "I know you're ready, darling. Do you want to stay in your bonds for the final act, or would you prefer to be loose?" she always left the last bit up to her beginners. It was the advanced people that wanted the bondage long after the final release.

"I—I want to stay, the hands…but can you untie my legs?" he asked cautiously, licking his lips and biting into the lower one, worrying it. "Please ma'am?" he added as an afterthought. Katz bit her lip to avoid a smile at his discretion.

"Of course love." With that Katarzyna tugged at the leg bonds and released them, only to pull his legs around her waist. "What about this one?" she whispered, brushing over his erection and making him shout out, hands clenching in his cuffs above his head. She leaned down and gave the distended member a firm lick from taint to tip.

"Oh God _please_ take that off!" he cried, bucking into her hand as she tripped the latch on the bottom of the tight ring. As the blood rushed back over his intensely aroused member, Castiel's back arched and he sucked in a deep breath, simultaneously urging Katz to go on with her present scheme by grinding against her strap-on with as much force as his tired body could muster.

Katarzyna gently kissed and licked up Castiel's stomach and chest as she sank the heavily oiled phallus deep into his ass. The harrowing sensation caused the young man to cry out, wishing he had asked her to release him fully. His hands flexed, trying to find anything he could to hold onto, and finding nothing. Seeing the look in his eyes, Katz stretched her hand up from where it had been clenched in Cas's hair, and flipped the catch on the chain linking the two cuffs. She knew he wasn't quite ready for that yet, the total loss of control. "Move!" he cried out, wriggling his pelvis, trying to gain some friction.

Her hand fisted in his hair again, pulling his head back sharply and causing him to gasp aloud.

"You don't command me, Castiel. You are MY slave right now. I will move when I please, and right now looking at your face while I am inside you pleases me." Cas bit into his lip, his breath coming hard but even.

Katarzyna sat back on her heels, pulling halfway out of Cas in the process. With one flick of her hips, she drove back in, hitting his prostate hard and fast several times in a row. He didn't even have time to scream before he started to come, arching his back so hard it could have snapped and clenching Katz's outer thighs as she pounded home over and over again.

"Come for me Castiel, NOW!" she commanded, hitting his prostate hard with one final thrust. He screamed through the orgasm, painting his stomach and chest with semen as she made small movements in and out of his overworked ass. By the time he had come down, she was still making those tiny movements, and he was so boneless that he didn't even care. He was her slave tonight, it didn't matter.

He still wished it had been Dean to take him over though.

Katarzyna pulled out, pushing his left leg over his right hip so that his back was twisted and his shoulders were flat on the bed. She cleaned up the toys, wiping them down with Clorox wipes before putting them in her bag to take them home and be steamed clean. Cas lay there limply as she leaned over him to remove the cuffs and placed them in the bag as well.

"Come on you little twink," she teased, flicking a nipple and causing Cas to look down his body at her sharply. "Shower time." She called with a smile, spanking his turned ass hard and making him quiver. He heard the shower turn on and Katz climb in, rinsing excess oil off of her and small splashes of semen. Cas crawled out of bed and hobbled across the carpet, not surprised that she had stayed true to her word.

"I can't walk, you broke me," he whimpered, stepping under the hot spray with his friend. She only smiled back at him, planting a small kiss on his pouty lips.  
"Told you I would give you what you asked for," she winked, slipping out of the shower to let him wash the semen off his torso.

A few minutes later, Cas stumbled back into the bedroom, hair wet and sticking out everywhere, and a very, very sore ass. At lest he didn't have to wash semen out of himself, he pondered, biting his lip. Katz sat in the center of the bed with a small tin in her hand, and took the lid off as he put his knees onto the bed, crawling in next to her. At his curious glance, she giggled.

"It's a salve love. I make it myself at home. Turn over and let me ease some of that discomfort." He pouted and flattened his body out on his stomach on the bed, helping Katz tug his boxer briefs down his thighs. He watched her over his shoulder as she took two fingers and rolled them in the thick salve, handing him the container for his curiosity and parting his cheeks gently. At his low hiss, she paused, but continued when he looked back over at her. Katarzyna painted the rim with one of her fingers, using it to distract Cas as the other finger slipped in, rubbing the thick concoction over his abused walls.

Cas moaned at the slight tingling he felt, the medication in the salve doing its job. It smelled strong, sweet but menthol-like. It felt amazing and did what it was supposed to do.

"Now, baby you're still going to be quite sore, but that takes the sting off. I'll do it again before you go to class." She winked at his scowl, realizing that it was almost 7 am and they still hadn't slept. "There's no way in hell you're missing your classes with Dean. I wanna hear about the face he pulls when you waddle into class and sit next to him."

She tucked her best friend under her chin, ignoring his whimper of protest to attending class, rolling him so that he was the little spoon and wrapping a firm arm around his thin stomach. He relaxed into her hold instantly, falling asleep in mere seconds.

They had to be up for class in less than two hours.

** i know this isn't traditional Destiel, but it becomes that in the next chapter. bear with me kiddies**

******Katarzyna's name is pronounced *keh-TAR-zinna* (the z is like "su" in "measure") its Russian in case you didn't guess 0:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**heeeeeeyy guys. hope you're loving it so far, i'm getting some great feedback! **

Chapter 2:

The alarm blaring in his ear made Dean groan loudly and smack the off button on top. He trudged out of bed and across the hallway to his bathroom, feeling a hint of the hangover that was to come. After getting dressed in loose jeans and a dark green button down, he laced up his boots and stomped down the hallway to where he heard Gabriel rustling around in the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine," Gabriel beamed up at him. "How's your head? Not going to be late to see baby Cas in class today are we?" Dean growled and made a quick cup of coffee, downing it and about five Advil before really opening his eyes. "You already missed one class at eight. Get to it!" Gabe's little squeeze from the night before was sitting opposite him at the kitchen bar, poking shyly at a piece of toast.

"Tristan, right?" Dean asked the kid, extending a hand of greeting which Tristan took with a timid smile. He was definitely adorable, Dean had to give him that. Tousled, long sandy blonde hair framed deep brown eyes and a slender body, he was well within Gabe's normal "type."

"Well I hope you had a good time last night, I apparently did. I barely remember anything," he said, turning to Gabriel.

Gabe smiled and glanced at his phone, pulling up a shady picture of Castiel straddling Dean on a couch in what Dean assumed was Cas's apartment. Dean's hands gripped the smaller man's hips, ferociously buried in a kiss. Dean blushed and his jaw clenched much to the other boys' satisfaction.

"Oh lord, how on earth am I going to face him?" Dean face palmed, wracking his brain, almost deciding not to go to class today.

"Oh no you don't! Katarzyna is making him go today to see you, there's no way I'm letting you slip out because of a kiss!" Gabriel practically shoved him to the couch where Dean's backpack was waiting.

"Wait, that Dom girl stayed with him?" Gabe nodded, avoiding Dean's eyes. That usually meant something was up. "What is it Gabriel?" Dean pressed.

"She uh… probably worked him over real good. She says she is getting him dressed right now to come see you in class, and that she wants to see your face when you see how trussed up he is the morning after great sex." The smaller roommate looked up at Dean, not sure how he would take the news. Tristan shifted to see the interaction on his bar stool, his face half hidden by hair.

Dean surprised them both, smiling widely and popping a chaste kiss on Gabriel's mouth before walking out the door with a wave to Tristan.

"Well alright then." Gabriel sighed, turning back to his tiny lover and pulling out his phone to text Katarzyna.

**Gabriel sent- ****_Deano is on the way to class. Knows what you did, seemed pleased with it. Or at least curious :)_**

Her reply came almost immediately after.

**Katz sent- ****_Castiel is walking out now. Well… waddling out. He says I broke him, haha!_**

Gabriel rolled his eyes and grinned, sipping at his coffee.

**Katz sent - ****_Can't wait to see what unfolds!_**

~0~0~

Dean sat in history, bouncing his leg impatiently and waiting for Castiel to arrive. His hangover had subsided to a dull pain in the back of his head, and it was easily ignored. Dean caught himself looking at the clock several times every minute as it ticked closer to 10 am, alarmingly anxious to see Castiel's face come around that door.

He got his wish about a minute before class began; good thing the teacher was running a few minutes late today so that they had time to talk! This time, Dean assessed the small man as he attempted to walk straight and normal, but was in obvious discomfort from trying to do so. He was wearing his trademark skinny jeans and a pair of spotless white vans. He topped the outfit off with a salmon button down with a white collar and sleeve cuffs, the top two buttons undone, and bed-tousled hair. He looked exhausted and very hung over.

Cas came to the table he shared with Dean, setting his messenger-style backpack on the floor next to his chair and pulling a face at the prospect of sitting down on the hard plastic chair. Thinking fast, Dean shrugged out of his jacket and folded it on the seat of Cas's chair, giving him a makeshift cushion, which greatly surprised Cas and made him blush deeply. He matched the color of the salmon shirt almost perfectly.

"Sore are we?" Dean teased, making Cas flush deeper and scowl. "I'd like to say I did that to you, but your friend made me leave before I could get to that. Not that I remember very much anyway. Are you okay?" he asked, turning his torso to face Castiel who slumped against the back of his chair.

"Just…outrageously tired. I could have killed Katz when she woke me up an hour ago." Cas pouted, wincing as he leaned down to get his notebook out of his bag. Dean huffed and tugged the bag in between their chairs on the floor, reaching in and getting the notebook for Cas.

As he handed it to the blue eyed kid, Dean explained, "I'm a…caretaker…when I'm not having one of my own melt downs. Plus, I've been there before Cas and I wished someone was there to hand me things when I was too sore to move," he finished off quietly, realizing that this was the most he had ever shared of himself to anyone but Gabriel and Sam. He trailed off, looking down at his folded hands on the table top. Curious eyes bored a hole in the side of Dean's temple as he looked at his twisted fingers.

Castiel reached over and took one gently, whispering, "I really enjoyed that kiss last night. I haven't felt that… _snug _in another person's arms in a long time." He was referring to the way Dean had wrapped his arms around the thin man's torso, enveloping him and how they fit together like puzzle pieces. "Dean," Cas crooned, "do you have a free hour after this class?"

Dean looked back at him through his lashes, curious. "Yeah, all my classes are early so I only have this and a one o'clock and then I'm done."

For a moment, Cas forgot the pain in his lower abdomen; butterflies stormed his stomach. "Then let's go get a bite to eat and catch up." The teacher started droning on about the economy surrounding the Civil War, but all Dean could pay attention to was that Cas had left his right hand laying on top of his own left hand, on top of the table.

~0~0~

After class, Dean shoved his books in his bag, eager to have lunch with Castiel. Cas in turn smirked when Dean brought his messenger bag up onto the desk for the smaller man to pack it, preventing him the discomfort of bending down to get it. Cas had, in the past, had many gentlemanly boyfriends, but Dean so far was surpassing them, and they weren't even dating. Dean surprised him again by taking the messenger bag and slinging it over his own shoulder to carry it for Castiel, flashing him a wide grin when the smaller man looked up at the larger.

"Thank you, Dean," he whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't mention it, angel. Just trying to make you a bit more comfortable." He winked- he freaking _winked_ at Cas. God, what was coming over him? That tiny smile made goose bumps break out on his flesh and his heart quicken. Maybe Gabriel was right…maybe he _should_ be open to a relationship with this adorable little twink. He pondered the idea as they walked in comfortable silence to the dining hall two buildings away.

Castiel for one couldn't help but glance down at Dean's hand, hooked in the strap of his own backpack, the other in the strap of Cas's messenger bag that was slung across his chest. Cas reached up tentatively and touched the hand closer to him, the right. Dean jumped a little and looked down, smiling to himself as he unhooked the thumb from his backpack and comfortably held Castiel's hand.

They were on a state university campus, so there were gay people all over, but very few showed any public affection so they got a few sidelong looks as they entered the dining hall. But with Dean's oversized presence few people's eyes lingered beyond a curious glance.

They swiped their meal cards and settled at a table in a relatively secluded corner. Cas was walking more normally now, using Dean as an outlet for his attention so that he wasn't focused on the burn in between his cheeks. When he put their bags in one of the four chairs, Dean still looked to Cas, asking if he wanted to sit while Dean got them food.

"No, Dean I'm fine now. I can get my own food. But thank you," he added, causing Dean to blush slightly. The two walked over to get plates of food, Cas making a salad with a small cup of soup, Dean fetching a burger, fries, and a little pile of what he assumed was macaroni and cheese. The dining hall was the pits, but it was prepaid and edible.

Dean also grabbed two bottles of water and met Castiel back at their table, pushing his jacket back into Cas's seat before he sat down, wincing a little. Dean noticed the flinch that Cas tried to hide and smirked slightly.

"Okay so spill. What happened after I left last night?" the smaller man had a mouthful of leaves, so Dean chuckled and gave him a second to swallow before answering. Cas ran a hand through his bed hair and sighed.

"Honestly, I was still pretty hammered when you left. _But _I remember Katarzyna telling me to go into the bedroom and wait on her after she extracted me from your lap. Then she uh…got some toys out…and the rest is history." Castiel didn't even really know Dean; he wasn't telling him his kinks just yet. No need to scare off the prey.

"Did you pay her to take care of you after I got you started?"

"What? No! I uh…we have an, uh… understanding. Katarzyna stays with me when she isn't at a…job, and last night was really the first time we did anything like that. Honest!" he added at Dean's skeptical look.

They ate the rest of the meal in relative silence, Dean asking where he was from and such. He learned that Castiel Novak was from Connecticut, his favorite color was green (like Dean's eyes) and that his father and older brother greatly disagreed with his lifestyle choices. Cas was putting himself through school, and had made a friend in Katarzyna after a class project freshman year. They had connected on their family troubles, keeping each other company in the face of the abandonment. He was also a junior, making him a year older than Dean.

"What can you tell me about her?" Dean pressed.

"Not much…she hasn't told me anything really beyond her parents abandoning her when she was barely 16, selling herself for a few years to get an apartment and finish high school. She was a drug user for the last couple years, but cleaned up on her own. And now she is a rent-girl but she only escorts; no sex. Unless she wants it that is. And she's theatrical-music double major."

They had long since finished their meal, but Dean was absorbed in Castiel. The bags under his eyes grew deeper the longer they sat there talking.

"Cas, if I asked you to stay the night with me, would you?" he asked abruptly. Castiel's eyes widened.

"Um…" Castiel began, wincing, not really wanting to get intimate again after last night.

"I'm not offering sex… I just want to hold you. Maybe fool around lightly… I don't want to screw anything here up, but I want to experiment for a night. If you will…" he trailed off to a mumble, looking down at his plate and flicking a fry across the plate. Castiel smiled.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll stay the night with you _if_ you tell me what your damage is." At Dean's shielded expression he added, "I'm going to find out eventually, why not on a night when you get to hold be after?"

After a minute, Dean pursed his lips and nodded. Cas leaned across the table and pecked a soft kiss on his lips, making him flush and a smile dance across his lips. The black haired boy scooped up both of their plates and took them to the conveyor belt that led to the dish room.

~0~0~

Dean walked hand in hand with Castiel to his next class. When they were outside the door, Castiel ducked them behind a juncture in the wall, pressing his lips to Dean's. The larger man tensed at first but responded, cupping Castiel's face gently and sucking his lower lip in between his teeth. A cough sounded down the hall from a professor, causing Cas to break the kiss with a blush, lowering his head to Dean.

"I'll uh…see you in a couple hours right? We'll make dinner at my house. You can meet Gabriel and his little squeeze if you want, or I can tell them to fuck off?" Dean left it up to him, as always.

"I don't mind, either way. I'll be on your doorstep at five." With a swift peck behind the teacher's back, Cas was off, shuffling back down the hall to his own Spanish class with Katarzyna.

~0~0~

As soon as Castiel sat down next to Katarzyna, she gave him the all-knowing look.

"Still feel bad?" she asked with a smirk. He just rolled his eyes at her and huffed a yes. "Sorry baby, next time I wont do it on a school night. So how was seeing your man?"

"He's not mine yet, Katz. But I am staying with him tonight." Cas blushed slightly at her incredulous look.

"But I thought-"

"We aren't going to have sex!" he hissed under his breath. "He said that he wants to see if we can just talk and hang out for a night before things get more serious."

"Wow…I never would have pegged him for a gentleman. Not at first, anyway." Katz rolled her pen between her fingers absently. "Was he grouchy about our conditions?"

"Hell no. He carried my book bag all day and put his coat in my seat for a cushion. He even handed me my books out of my bag so I wouldn't have to bend over. How's _that_ for a gentleman?" Cas scoffed, eyeing the teacher as he walked in and started class. "And you _would_ peg him if you had the chance!" he leaned in to whisper devilishly.

"Well I never! Castiel, yours is the only ass I'll ever need again!" she fell into silent laughter, making Cas flush scarlet and hide his face. "I'll give you that tin of salve for the night then, don't want you rubbing yourself dry and calling me crying from the pain." At which Cas rolled his eyes and class commenced.

After class, they walked to his apartment where Katarzyna had left her bag of things. She took out the salve and set it on the dresser, playing matchmaker for Cas while he picked out an outfit for the night.

"Ooh, I wish you had something that showed off your tattoo! I bet he'd like that. Go shirtless," she cried, laughing at his derisive look. "Meh, I guess he will see them soon enough. Only take pants to sleep in! He will want to touch skin, I remember that from the other night." The man nodded thoughtfully, stuffing a pair of soft sleep pants in his overnight bag. Next came a toothbrush, a pair of underwear, socks, and a fresh set of clothes for class Friday.

"Now just to change myself. Hmmmm," he tapped a finger on his chin, staring into the abyss that was his closet. After about five minutes of silent pondering, Katarzyna walked over and picked out a pale grey soft long-sleeve shirt and a pair of worn medium-grain blue jeans that had crosses on the butt-pockets. They were comfort clothes, and she explained that Dean had seen him in school clothes, this was a date-night and he needed to look _normal_.

"Dean will love the texture when he puts his arm around you. I bet anything he'll run a hand over the clothes before he gets under them." she winked, steering Cas to the bathroom for a shower.

"Should I shave? Um…anything?" he asked. Lord he was getting those nervous butterflies in his stomach at the idea of being with Dean all night.

"Shave your downstairs, just in case. Not your face, he likes the scruff. And you should probably wipe that old salve out of you so the fresh stuff can work better." She sat on the closed toilet while Cas undressed and hopped in, their talk turning absent and eventually dropping off when she opened a magazine off the back of the toilet. After about 20 minutes he reached for a towel and finished getting dressed. Katarzyna left him to get a drink. Her phone rang and someone made an appointment for five o'clock. "Just in time," she cooed down the line and hung up, making Cas roll his eyes. When they weren't "in session" he hated her sex voice; so did she.

"Well how do I look?" he asked, holding out his arms and doing a 360 degree turn.

"Ravishing, my love. He won't be able to have you out of his sight." She set her empty cup in the sink and pecked a kiss on his cheek. "It's going to be difficult to sleep in my own bed tonight! Maybe I'll stay with my appointment instead."

Castiel slung his bag over his shoulder, stuffing the tin of salve in the top so it wouldn't come open. He had put some back in himself after toweling off, and he felt much better than he had all day. Maybe it was nerves taking over the discomfort. After a final wave and cheek kiss from Katarzyna, Cas set off across campus to Dean's house.

~0~0~

In the meantime, Dean had been bustling about the house, cleaning every square inch and banishing Gabriel and Tristan to Gabe's room so they were out of his way. The kitchen was the first place he cleaned, so he could start dinner, then his room, and the living room which was a disaster. At ten 'til five, Gabriel poked his head out and asked if they could eat dinner too or if there was just enough for Dean and "his toy." At Dean's grimace the two giggled and retreated back into the bedroom with promises of going out to get dinner and catch a movie for privacy.

Right on time, a soft knock had Dean padding across the floor to let in his date. A timid smile and bright blue eyes flashed back at him through the doorway, and Dean stepped aside to let Castiel in. the smaller man sniffed the air, smelling dinner cooking in the next room.

"Come, on, let me show you around and you can put your bag away. How are you feeling now?" Dean asked, always attentive. Cas smiled,

"I'm fine now, got a good hot shower and relaxed for a bit." He made it sound like he _hadn't _taken three hours to get ready, when he most definitely did.

"Well I hope you like Italian, I made like the only thing I know how…spaghetti and frozen garlic bread." Cas stifled a laugh and grinned,

"Of course, Dean. That's adorable by the way." Dean cocked an eyebrow, contesting the adjective but shrugging it off.

"That half of the house," he said, pointing down the left hallway, "is Gabriel's, my housemate. Both halves have the same two rooms and a bathroom. The kitchen and living room are shared in the center." He took Cas's hand and led him down the right hall. "I'll let you meet them later, I confined them to the bedroom for the last couple hours and there's no telling what's going on in there." A barely-stifled moan emanated from the said room, and Castiel blushed a little, biting his lip.

"Uh…yeah, see?" Dean could identify the moan as Gabriel, and shook his head. They turned and went down the hallway to Dean's half of the house. "Bathroom, closet, office, aaaand bedroom." Dean stopped in the doorway of his room, leaving enough space for Castiel to come in and look around. It was a typical 13x13 sized room, a flat screen TV was across from the large bed with a thick striped comforter tangled on top. A gaming console sat next to the TV, the wires neatly tucked away. It was hilariously spotless except for the corner of a shirt sleeve poking out of one hastily shut dresser drawer.

"Cleaned up a bit, did you?" Castiel teased, dropping his bag next to the bed and turning around to face Dean who was giving his a strange look. "What?"

Dean shook his head and looked at his feet, feeling shy. "You uh… you said that you wanted to know about me tonight. What do you want to know?" he looked up at Cas through his lashes.

"Well, I don't know… childhood? Past lovers? How did you come to find out you were gay? The list goes on." Cas held out a hand to Dean, who was looking guarded but took the offer. "Hey. Will you give me a kiss?" Cas looked so adorable with his chin tucked, looking up at Dean through his black lashes that Dean smiled, cupping a hand to Castiel's face as he stepped closer and matched their lips together. Castiel melted into the kiss, bowing his body into Dean who wrapped a welcome hand around the smaller man's lower back to hold him tight. Dean sucked Castiel's bottom lip in between his teeth, caressing it with the tip of his tongue. Cas moaned into the kiss and clutched Dean tighter.

Gabriel came out of his room with Tristan in tow, and for once Gabe seemed to be the one sore. "Dean-o we're going to get a bite to eat!" he hollered form the living room, not willing to interrupt a budding relationship that he and Katarzyna had manipulated into being.

"Be careful what you sit on, I heard you letting him top!" Dean called back, making Gabriel huff loudly and Tristan cup a hand to his mouth to stifle the laugh. The door slammed behind them and Dean sighed, releasing a resentful Castiel who was suddenly certain that he wouldn't mind it so much if they did have sex…he had the salve, after all.

"Let's go eat, Cas" and he walked out of the bedroom, his black haired angel trailing behind him.

Dean had already set the table for two, complete with candles and wine glasses. He gestured for Cas to sit, pulling out a chair for him and pushing it in when he sat. The larger man poured the chilled red wine and plated their dinner, bringing the plates back balanced precariously between his arm and a basket of garlic bread. Castiel heard his phone ring for a text in the bedroom where he had left it, but was unconcerned. It was probably Katarzyna checking in on the date.

"Well, I hope it's as good as it smells. I uh, had to improvise," he trailed off, gesturing to the pasta. He had used boxes of macaroni and cheese without the cheese packet because he didn't have any spaghetti noodles. Cas stifled a giggle and bit his lip.

"It looks wonderful." He said sincerely.

"Then dig in," Dean winked, scooping up a bite and diving right in. They ate quietly, light conversation proving to be the manner of choice for their budding relationship. After they were done and they had finished their wine, Castiel picked at a piece of garlic bread, peeling off the thick crust and eating the soft middle. Dean couldn't help watching him, his tiny pink tongue slightly between his teeth as he worked the softer bread free and popped it in his mouth. Winchester got up, preparing to clean up the dishes, but Castiel moved with him, insisting on being helpful.

They placed the dishes in the sink, shoving each other playfully before Dean pinned Cas between his chest and the counter edge, placing his hands on either side of the smaller man's body on the marble surface. He ducked down for a swift kiss, and got suckered into a long, passionate plea for contact. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, simply holding him, melting into Dean's overtaking. Dean ran his hands over the soft fabric of his shirt, and Cas made a mental note to tell Katarzyna that her plan had worked.

All of a sudden, Dean scooped his hands under Castiel's still-sore butt and lifted him up, Cas automatically wrapping his limbs around the muscled man for support. Dean simply laughed into the soft skin at Cas's neck, kissing it and carrying his cargo into the living room and plopping down on the couch with his date still straddling him.

"I guess it's time for my monologue," Dean muttered between kisses, his brow furrowing.

"I don't want to make you unhappy," Cas said, tracing the lines between Dean's eyebrows with his finger. He looked concerned.  
"Nah, you need to know if…if we are going to continue this," he waved a hand between their chests. When the smaller man tried to move, Dean pressed him to his chest. "No, Castiel, stay here." He heaved a sigh and scratched his neck, thinking of where to start.

"I learned in high school that I was bi-curious, fooling around in the boys' locker room after football practice and such. I still liked women, but sometimes I needed the hard body under my touch. I was naturally a top, but when I met…Alistair… senior year, that all changed. He made me bottom for the first time about a month into our relationship, and I never got back up no matter how hard I tried.

He started beating me after a while, making sure it wasn't hard enough to leave marks, but that didn't make it hurt any less. After I graduated, he got more brave, making me move in with him by literally coming to my house and taking everything, leaving my house keys on the counter in my parent's kitchen and a note, making me look like a runaway. If I ever got texts or calls I had to show them to him or put the phone on speaker. I got hit until I did.

Around my first semester here, he got to the point where I could barely go to class. Alistair didn't go here, he worked at a restaurant in town. He would walk or drive me to class and I'd go in and come right back out. I had no friends, if I made one, he scared them off. One time, he got especially violent. He had been sent home early from work, and I was working in our apartment on a class project with Gabriel and a girl, her name was Anna. We were sitting on the floor, not even touching, and he came in. I saw the look in his eye, but he masked it before Gabriel turned around. When they left a few minutes later, I barely had the door shut and I was thrown on the ground. He put his boot on my neck and asked me what I was doing "whoring around" with them. I tried to explain, but I didn't see the pen-knife in his fist. Next thing I knew, I was gushing blood from my arm, and I was being dragged over to the couch by my hair. He made me stay on my knees, pressing my top half onto the couch and he rammed into me dry. The knife came back down when I cried out, trying to crawl away from him, and he carved a series of lines and this lopsided dick-shape into my ribs and back. Every time I moved he dug in deeper, so I held still until he was done. The stood up and threw a dirty dish towel at me, telling me to clean up "my mess" and get into bed. When his back was turned I crawled to the door and ran, not caring that I had on no shirt and my pants were undone. I just needed someone else to see me alive before he killed me. Gabriel was standing at the foot of the stairs to my complex, talking on his cell. When he saw me he told the person to hold on and screamed for me to come to him. I did, but by that time Alistair was hot on my heels.

'I'm sorry, kid, he fell on a broken glass in the kitchen, got all cut up. Dean, come on, let's go get cleaned up.' He held out a hand, and Gabriel stood in front of me before I could move.

'Call the police for Alistair Rogers, apartment number 7 Lincoln heights. Now.' He said calmly into the receiver and hung up. Gabe looked me over and looked back at Alistair. 'You better run, fast. That was my brother, he's a lawyer and your ass is going to be the one getting pummeled in prison you sick fuck.' I just stood there trembling and freezing in the bloodstained snow, mostly naked, watching as Alistair turned and walked back into the apartment.

After he was gone, Gabe turned to me and shrugged out of his coat, putting it over me and leading me to his car. He took me to the hospital, and I've lived with him ever since. He deals with my nightmares… that's why I wanted to try to stay with you before anything gets serious…to see if you can handle them, or if I will even have any with you here. I haven't been with anyone since him, I've been too scared. But everyone told me to go for you, so here we are…" he trailed off, leaving Castiel wide-eyed and speechless on his lap.

"Is he still around?" Cas asked after he found his voice. Dean shook his head, refusing to meet Castiel's eyes.

"No, Gabe had him put in prison. He got fifteen years, no parole or good behavior." Cas nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you have any family?" Castiel asked, trying to shift to a less stressful topic. Dean huffed.

"I have a brother four years behind me, senior in high school. Our mom died when I was four, and Dad isn't around. We have a makeshift dad-figure named Bobby who calls in a few times a week. Sam lives with his girlfriend Jess right now." Dean put a thumb and forefinger in his eyes, rubbing them hard before finally looking up at Cas. "You?"

"I have an older brother, no mom, dad has hated me since he learned I was gay, and I've been on my own since I was like 17. Pretty much it. I found out I was gay in high school too, but I never slept with a girl or anything. My first BJ was a gay kid in the showers in gym class, and I loved the way he pushed me down on my knees, back to the shower wall and took what he wanted. I have a few kinks," he said shyly, rubbing a hand over his forearm and hiding his eyes. Dean smirked.

The clock read nearly 8:00, so Dean shifted them on the couch, laying lengthwise with Castiel nestled between Dean's side and the back of the couch, his head on the muscled chest. They turned on a movie and relaxed, stirring only when Gabriel and Tristan returned, drunk and pawing at each other.

Gabriel had a hand over Tristan's eyes when they walked in, squeezing his own shut. "Can we come in or are you two fucking?" Dean snorted and threw a pillow at his head, which they took to mean no and they scampered in, immediately ducking down Gabe's hallway and slamming the door to the bedroom shut.

"Well then, guess they had a good time." Dean sat up, stretching out his back. Castiel watched the muscles ripple over Dean's arms and the part of his stomach that was exposed by the rising shirt, and his cock twitched, interested. He had caught the tail of a few of those scars under the hem of the shirt. Dean turned to him and planted a kiss on his lips, taking a hand and guiding them to the bedroom.

Once there, Dean stripped off his own shirt and clothes and sat back on the edge of the bed to watch Castiel do the same. He felt Cas's eyes on his scars, but he strangely didn't feel self conscious at all. Cas tugged the soft shirt off over his head bending down to take off his shoes and socks, Dean caught a glimpse of the angel wings on his back and shifted. Cas caught the movement and cocked a smile, turning around so that Dean could see more clearly.

The wings stretched out from between his shoulder blades and up over his shoulders, curling around his collar bones and around over his ribs under his arms. Dean couldn't help but be surprised at the extensive work he'd had done. Cas turned his head slightly to the side to take a peek at the man on the bed. "You're meant to be looking at my tattoo, not my ass," he teased, kicking out of his jeans and socks, and pulling on the pajama bottoms. "And yes, they stretch down there too." He piled all of his clothes neatly next to his bag and took out Katz' salve, prepared to go into the bathroom.

Before he could exit, Dean caught his around the waist and turned him into a mass of nerves with a bone- deep kiss. His tongue explored the black-haired boy's with such thoroughness that Cas could almost not stand by the time Dean pulled back to breathe.

"I love these," he whispered hot in Cas's ear, trailing the lightest of fingertips over the wings, making goose-bumps break out over his skin and a hard shiver to wrack his frame. Cas blushed and tried to pull away but Dean snatched the salve tin, directing his weakly protesting angel to the bed instead.

Cas stretched out on the mattress on his stomach, relishing in the soft kisses and nips that Dean trailed up his spine, pausing to lick the bone shafts of the wings delicately. "Deeeean," Cas moaned, wriggling underneath him.

"Shhh, baby let me go slow and take care of you," Dean whispered almost inaudibly against his skin, making Castiel tremble. He thought vaguely again of sleeping with this delicious man, but decided that they should wait. Unfortunately.

The larger man kissed back down the smaller's spine, tugging down the PJ pants when he reached the cleft of his ass. He lifted his hips tentatively so that Dean could pull them down easier, and lay there quietly while Dean inspected the salve, eyes on the tips of the ink feathers brushing the cleft and curves of Castiel's butt cheeks, the very tips resting where the cheek blended into thigh. Without thinking, he leaned down and pressed his lips to those tips, making Castiel jump from the abrupt contact. Dean made his way up the line of feathers, stopping where two feathers dipped in between his cheeks. Castiel glanced back over his shoulder and caught a devilish smirk from Dean as he nosed the cheeks apart, depositing a thorough lick all the way up. The skinny man clenched the sheets and moaned, "Oh god, Dean! I- I don't think we- sh- should-" he stammered out as Dean continued his torturous path. He felt himself growing hard under his belly, and felt Dean shift behind him. His sore anus screamed at the thought of taking in anything right now, but Dean surprised him yet again, coating his fingers in the salve and working it into the first ring of muscles that had been loosened by his exploring tongue. At this point Castiel was hard and needy, and took what he could get. He trembled and worked himself into the bed, simultaneously working Dean's medicinal fingers deeper into his rectum.

A firm hand on his lower back stilled his movements. The fingers retracted and he groaned at the loss of contact, even though it was mildly painful. Pressure on his hip from Dean caused him to roll over onto his stomach, and Dean planted a kiss on each thigh before licking a timid trail up Cas's turgid cock. The smaller man cried out and bucked up.

"De-Dean, you don't have to… I was going to- ah!" Castiel panted between licks, his stomach muscles clenching hard. Dean looked up at him, green eyes aflame.

"Oh, don't worry sweetheart you _will,_" he replied, turning his attention back to the masterpiece before him. He bobbed his head up and down the length of Castiel's hard cock, swiping swift licks over the tip and gently trailing his teeth over the shaft. When Castiel came, bucking up into Dean's mouth, he swallowed every drop, working him long after he's been wrung dry causing his angel to wrack hard from tremors.

Without any real warning, Cas pushed up, attempting to put Dean in the same position he had been in, on his back. Dean tensed from the sudden movement, arms coming up in front of his chest and eyes falling wide open. Castiel stopped dead, eyes widening at his stupidity, holding his palms open to the larger man who took a steadying breath and came forward to set his back to the headboard, legs stretched out in front of him. Castiel settled between his thighs, keeping his eyes cast down and ass in the air to show his submission to the timid top.

Dean placed a steadying hand on Cas's head as he began lapping up and down the length of Dean's substantial size. It was a good thing they had decided to hold off on the sex, Cas didn't think he could take Dean just yet. His girth alone was alarming in that regard. As Cas struggled to swallow down the larger man's member, the fingers in his hair became caressing, carding through his ever-tousled black hair. He bucked slightly, holding Cas's head still for a second as his balls drew up and he came down the smaller man's throat who tried his best to swallow it all but missed a drop which trailed down his chin. Dean caught it with a swipe of his thumb and offered it to Cas who sucked the digit clean.

The older Winchester tugged his angel into his lap, kissing him thoroughly as they adjusted their pants and wriggled into position, Dean forming the larger of two spoons and curling tightly around Cas, who couldn't be held tightly enough. He checked the alarm and nestled his nose into the back of Cas's neck.

"You are so perfect," he whispered under his breath, but Cas caught the statement and blushed, thankful that the light was turned out. He tried not to shiver at the soft touches that traced each separate feather on his back, goose-bumps breaking out over his skin at the bare contact. Dean loved to feel skin, and Castiel's felt softer than a newborn baby. He nuzzled into the back of the smaller man's neck, planting a kiss there, and let sleep take over.

They drifted off, and for once it was peaceful and quiet in the house at night.

**keep up the feedings! i'm loving the responses :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**any recognizable characters belong to kripke, all mistakes are my own. **

Chapter 3:

They woke the next morning to Gabriel giggling in the doorway. Dean threw a pillow at him only to knock over the gaming chair. "Up for class, cuties!" Gabe cried and retreated down the hallway. Castiel rolled his fist in his eyes like a child and looked over at Dean who was checking his alarm. They had a full 40 minutes before it was set to go off.

"Shower, or more sleep?" he rumbled at Cas. The smaller man wriggled so that he was facing Dean and burrowed into his larger form, Dean's arms winding around him.

"Shower, but you should join me!" he stretched up and gave Dean a light peck, not willing to delve deeper for the sake of morning breath. Dean growled low in his chest and hooked his arm behind Cas's neck, trapping him there for a deep kiss anyway. He shifted so that he was partially on top, and his right hand trailed down Cas's flat stomach, curving over his prominent hip bone and resting lightly on his left butt cheek. Cas's hands had a mind of their own, tracing every cut muscle in Dean's chest and abs, before he settled for leaving them on his raised shoulder-lats. He pulled away, feigning the need for air but actually squirming until he was free, darting from the room and into the bathroom across the hall. Dean chuckled and flowed suit.

When he walked in, Cas was already in the shower, the water hot and steamy. He poked his head out from behind the curtain to watch Dean undress with his back to the shower. The scars peppered his entire mid- to lower- back, straight lines curled into cruel twists of the knife, pock-marking in some places from jabs that didn't find full purchase in the skin. His eyes narrowed and he pulled his head back into the shower. He quickly cleaned out the old salve from last night before Dean could step in. He felt much better and less sore today.

Dean pulled aside the curtain and simply looked at Castiel, his cock coming to life before he could stop it. His little angel soaped up the pouf and bid him to take his place under the spray, preparing to wash him. Dean smiled and complied, thinking the gesture was cute.

As Castiel's hands ran the pouf over his hard body, Dean slid his eyes shut and relaxed into the sensation, letting the smaller man do what he wanted. He felt alarmingly safe with Castiel, more than he had in a very long time. Maybe it was his tiny stature, or his subordinate nature, but Dean was happy that he had decided to take the plunge. He wasn't prepared for the gesture when he felt Castiel's hand close around his hard cock from behind, working soap up the length and dipping below to cup his balls.

Cas slowly jerked him off, using the soap as lubricant and letting Dean's weight rest against his chest, his own back to the wall so that he could remain standing. Dean was much heavier than him, entirely from muscle weight. His other hand trailed southward, preparing to finger him open, but he paused, unsure if Dean would welcome that.

"May I?" he prodded Dean's cheek with a finger, whispering against his hairline. Dean hesitated, but complied, widening his stance.

Instead of remaining behind him, Castiel got on his knees in the back of the tub, leaving Dean to stand under the beating spray. Dean put his left foot on the lower wall of the tub, effectively giving his angel full access. The sub started slow, lapping the water trails off of Dean's thighs, working his way toward the center. He sucked a ball into his mouth gently, releasing it with a pop and sending a satisfied look up to Dean who was watching his every move.

When Cas's eyes flashed up to Dean's, so in-place, being a more than willing sub, something broke inside of him. He pushed them so that Cas was still on his knees, but his back was against the side-wall of the shower. The smaller man's hands timidly sought out Dean's hips. He thrust into Cas's open mouth, taking himself as deep as he could before his angel started gagging hard around him. He drew out and drove back in unrelentingly, his hands coming down to hold Cas's head so that it wasn't hitting the wall with each thrust. Castiel took him just shy of balls-deep each time, relaxing his throat for the intrusion. He remembered his former permission and slowly worked a hand in between Dean's thighs, wriggling a finger between his clenching, thrusting cheeks.

Dean cried out when Castiel's probing finger curled inside of him and brushed over his prostate, thrusting in hard and releasing into the smaller man's mouth without further hesitation. Cas swallowed all of it, suckling at the tip to extract the last drop and making Dean shudder hard.

They got out of the tub, kissing and pawing at each other. Just as Dean was tugging his naked friend across the hallway to give him the same treatment, Gabe called from the kitchen, telling them it was time to leave for class. For a minute, he honestly considered skipping, but at Cas's doleful look they got dressed and rushed out.

Dean dropped Cas off at his nursing class with a chaste peck and a promise to "take care of him later." Castiel blushed and ducked into the classroom. The larger man walked to his own class across campus in silence, pondering their relationship. They had slept in peace last night, meaning that he had had no nightmares while he held onto a small warm body. That was a good sign, right? His phone buzzed in his pocket, signaling a text.

**Katz sent: ****_hey big boy, heard you had my friend keeping you warm last night. Why don't you go ahead and stay at his place for the weekend? No interruptions. I won't even call! Gabriel promises too._**

Dean laughed aloud at Gabe's consent, considering the idea. He sent back:

**Dean sent: ****_maybe I will, if he wants to. No labels yet so don't get eager and start jumping for joy_**

She sent back immediately:

**Katz sent: ****_you had a suck fest, and you owe him one from what I hear (which is everything) Believe me, he wants you to himself for a few days. Take the plunge._**

Well there it was, then. He texted Castiel next.

**Dean sent: ****_there seems to be a consensus that I should stay at your apartment all weekend. Ideas?_**

**Castiel sent: ****_I hate Katarzyna. _**

**Castiel sent: ****_if you want to, I am definitely for it._**

Dean smiled to himself as he arrived for his psychology class with Gabriel. When he sat down, his house mate was staring deep into his phone screen and trying not to smile.

Classes flew by, and at lunch time came around with a new invitation to eat with Castiel. Dean jumped at the chance, abandoning Gabriel after their second class together and practically running to the mess hall to meet his angel. He found Cas next to the main door, leaning against the wall looking positively edible. Dean had seen him dress briefly this morning, but hadn't really looked at him until now.

Cas was absorbed in his cell phone, ear buds in his ears. Today he was wearing dark teal skinny jeans that clung to his calves deliciously. A loose-cut soft grey deep v-neck t-shirt hung off his thin shoulders, his messenger bag hung off one shoulder, and oversized skating shoes made his feet look too wide for his small legs. In a word he was perfect. The tips of the feathers around his collar bones peeked out of the v-neck, making Dean's mouth water with want to taste skin that they were drawn on. Castiel suddenly looked up, pushing the over-large sunglasses up the bridge of his nose with one finger and cocking a hip when he saw Dean staring at him.

They went in and had a brief lunch, separating again to their respective classes with a promise by Dean to be at Castiel's after class tonight.

~0~0~

Dean sat in sociology, bouncing his leg impatiently and staring hard at the clock. It was 3:40; he had ten minutes before class let out. He began to ponder the idea that Cas had become his latest addiction, but one that he never wanted to quit.

At the apartment, Cas and Katarzyna were all a flutter cleaning the tiny apartment before Dean would arrive around six. Her phone kept ringing text messages from Gabriel breaking down every move that Dean made when he got home. She ignored them once it got ridiculous, such as "he's packing a blue shirt-_blue!"_and so on. Gabriel was so _gay sometimes!_ Katz shook her head and turned the ringer down, smoothing a throw blanket over the back of the couch.

Castiel came out of his room looking harassed holding a charcoal cardigan and wearing unzipped cranberry-red skinny jeans, not knowing what shirt to wear. "He liked the one you had on today, it showed off the wings up top. Just put it on, or a black one like it." she fussed with a wave of her hand. When Cas disappeared back down the hall muttering to himself, she scampered into the kitchen, pulling out a roast that she had put in at lunchtime when their plans were finalized. The smell of meat, carrots, potatoes and onion wafted through the small living space, and soon enough Cas came trailing back into the kitchen, tugging a black v-neck down his flat stomach. He sniffed at the air appreciatively. "Dean is going to positively _die_ over this. Meat and potatoes, what more could a guy ask for?" she winked at Cas, letting him taste a bite.

"Thank you so much. Look at you being so domestic!" he laughed, not seeing Katz as the housewife-type. Like ever. She rolled her eyes and hooked a heel back on her foot from where she had kicked them off on the tile floor. She had an appointment in an hour, and Dean would be here any minute.

"You're welcome, angel." Cas blushed at the nickname, looking down. "You know Dean calls you that, too? Gabe told me. How cute!" she giggled at his surprised look and sauntered down the hall to grab her coat off his bed. She came back, her bag of toys slung over her shoulder and cell phone in hand. "Now if you need anything, just call. I will be staying at Gabriel's until Monday." She tucked her phone in her pocket and looked up at her friend. "He's my appointment, and he asked me for two nights' worth. Just so happened to coincide with your plans." She winked and headed out, closing the door behind her.

Dean almost got a door to the face as he walked up on the stoop when she swung the lobby door open. "OH! Sorry there, Dean-o! Wouldn't do well for me to damage you now would it?" she laughed, patting his arm. "I'm off to a booking; you two have fun and act like bunnies! PS, I left a few toys for you guys to play with in the night stand." with a final wave and giggle she slid into her car and drove off. Dean stood on the stoop for a moment longer, shaking his head and settling the butterflies that had risen in his gut. He went through the lobby door and up the stairwell to Castiel's studio apartment, number 4B. Before he could even knock the door flew open and he was greeted with a delicious smell, and his even more mouth-watering lover.

"Hi," Cas breathed, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey," Dean replied, shrugging off his overnight bag and dark green canvas jacket.

"Come on, my turn to give the tour!" Castiel took Dean's hand and turned around the room they were in. "This is the living room-slash- kitchen- slash- dining room, back here is the bathroom, bedroom's here, and that's it. Studio apartment." He turned to Dean with a shy smile. "It's not a house or anything, but it's all I need being here alone." Dean laughed.

"Doesn't Katarzyna stay here now?"

"Well, yes. But not all the time, just when we hang out especially late. She thinks I need a cat to keep me company when she isn't here…or a boyfriend, more preferably," he added quietly.

"I think I can fix that." Dean teased, leaning down for a kiss. Both of them made their way back down to the kitchen. "So where has your esteemed friend gone off to tonight?"

"Um…she had a job." Cas wrinkled his nose. Dean sensed that this was not the whole story and took his smaller lover into his arms, nuzzling his neck and asking for the rest of the story. Cas sighed in defeat, not even putting up a fight. "Her client is Gabriel and Tristan. She's staying there until you go home apparently."

Dean shook his head in surprise, eyes widening. "Do you like her doing this? Like, don't you get jealous since she comes home to you?" Cas shook his head knowingly.

"No, she is just an old friend to me. The times that we _do_ do anything, I usually put gas in her car or something as repayment. Her lifestyle has been her lifestyle for several years now, it would be stupid of me to get jealous." Cas worked on setting the kitchen bar for them to eat at while Dean sat in one of the bar stools, leaning on the counter top and listening.

"Oh," Dean said lamely. Cas turned to look at him. "I would just think that it would bother you that you have had pseudo-sex with someone only for them to go to someone else's bed the next day. Or several people's beds." Cas shook his head again.

"_She isn't mine._ That's the difference. You're jealous because of what has happened to you, and you are the possessive type. I like it. But I have never been scorned or hurt by someone, so I do not have that natural tendency to be suspicious." Cas murmured, not sure if he was crossing any lines here.

At Dean's resigned nod, Cas continued to plate the roast. He set everything out on the counters, not having a dining room table, and uncapped two beers, setting them aside. While he faced the counter and the plates of food, Dean came up behind him, hugging around his middle and nuzzling his face into the crook of Cas's neck. The smaller man laughed silently and turned his face in to Dean's, feeling forgiven.

Dean sucked his lover's bottom lip in between his teeth, biting down lightly before swiping his tongue over the abraded area. Cas turned fully, facing Dean and searching with his fingers to get under his soft t-shirt. Once he found skin, he traced the scars lightly, mapping out the surface of Dean's ravaged back and sides. He touched one just over the flare of his hip, and Dean shied away from the touch, almost as if it tickled. Cas pulled out of the kiss, incredulous.

"Are you ticklish?" he asked, moving for the same spot again.

"Don't you dare!" Dean fussed, swatting his hand away lightly. "Let's just eat, you incorrigible little angel." Dean ducked his head, not believing that he'd said the nickname out loud, but Cas just smiled and handed Dean a plate, scooping carrots on to his own.

About an hour- and a sink full of dishes- later, the two found themselves curled on the couch absently watching TV. Cas was sandwiched between the back of the couch and Dean's side, his head on the muscular chest so that he could see the TV. Dean lay on his back, his left arm behind Castiel. He was tracing absent patterns through the shirt, pausing only when his friend stretched his neck up for a kiss. By the third time this happened, Dean was finding it hard to pay attention to the television. He was counting down the seconds until Cas would seek out another kiss. Thirty-four seconds after the last one, Dean simply tugged Cas on top of him and held him tight, exploring the smaller man's mouth with his own. Nipping, licking, sucking were exchanged for heated breaths and quiet whimpers of need from Cas.

"Castiel, I have a question," Dean breathed out, making Cas pull back and sit squarely on the larger man's hips. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Dean asked shyly, his eyes anywhere but Cas's face. Blue eyes sought green as Cas smiled, ducking his head to taste skin.

"Of course, Dean." He took the tanned hand of his new boyfriend and tugged him up, leading them back to the bedroom.

"I understand if you're nervous to do it, but I'd like you to help me destroy this bed now." Cas whispered, turning back to place his mouth on Dean's skin what was exposed by his lax shirt collar.

"I…I don't know if I can without triggering…" Dean shied away from Cas's touch, his gaze dropping to the floor. "But I'd like to try" he added. Cas came close to him again, hands extended so that Dean could see them plainly. He folded into Cas's embrace easily.

"Then let's try. If you want to stop we will." Cas turned and sauntered to the bed, tugging off layers of clothes as he went. He then lowered himself onto the mattress on his stomach, wiggling his ass for Dean to see. The larger man laughed under his breath, doing the same and undressing as he went. Cas couldn't help but stare at the rippling flesh as Dean flexed out of his shirt and bent to take his pants down.

Castiel lay straight; his legs parted slightly, head rested on his folded arms. Dean crawled onto the bed so that he was hovering directly over his boyfriend, pressing kisses up his spine. Cas undulated and a small moan escaped his lips as Dean pressed kisses into the shaft bones of his tattooed wings, only to trail up further and bite Cas firmly on the shoulder. The smaller man trembled, holding in his breath, suspending his curiosity about where Dean would go next. He felt curious fingers tracing the lines of his feathers again, and goose bumps broke out over his pale skin.

Dean sat back, resting his butt just under the curve of Castiel's ass, on his thighs. The smaller man's legs went straight under him, and Dean's bent knees rested just outside of either of Cas's hips. He ran his finger tips over the feathers that covered the swell of his boyfriend's ass, wishing that he could card through the soft down. He settled for leaning back up over Cas's still form to press kisses everywhere he could reach. Cas laughed quietly and rolled over onto his back, reaching up and dragging Dean down for a kiss. Dean moaned into his boyfriend's mouth, sinking down to press him into the mattress with his weight. Cas secretly loved the sensation, wishing that he could have Dean hogtie him. But this was their first time, and Cas needed to not scare his new man off just yet.

He was distracted by the new sensation of Dean trailing down his torso, pausing to lick his nipples and blow on them, causing them to perk up, hard and sensitive. He continued his path further south. Cas fisted hands in the sheets, crying out when Dean descended on his throbbing erection. He swiped his tongue over the tip, taking off the bead of pre-cum before sinking down on his full length.

"Ah!" Cas moaned as Dean's tonsils squeezed the tender head. The larger man hummed in the back of his throat, causing Cas to almost come on the spot. Dean sensed it and took hold of the base of his lovers cock, working his way up and down the length while squeezing the base, not allowing for Cas to come just yet. This just drove the smaller man up higher, his hands trembling for wanting to take hold of Dean's head and ram up into his throat. He was worried that it would startle Dean and ruin the moment.

Dean on the other hand seemed to be enjoying what he was doing. He had shifted to lean on his elbows between Cas's thighs, one hand laced under his lover's thigh and one still gripping the base of his cock. He moved over the organ enthusiastically, moaning and humming as he gagged. He finally released the base of Cas's cock, the smaller man crying out and spilling into Dean's waiting mouth. Cas was almost screaming with the release, his hands travelling up to fist in Dean's hair and pull hard, causing the larger man to growl against the hard dick in his mouth. The vibrations only sent Castiel higher, and his body wracked with the force of his much-needed orgasm.

Totally blissed-out, he barely even noticed Dean rolling him over carefully. A pillow was tucked under his hips, adding height. Soft kisses spilled down his spine, before dean's devilish mouth dipped elsewhere. He felt Dean nose aside his butt cheeks, leading with his tongue. When that heavenly muscle found his hole, Cas woke from his trance with a snap. He twisted his body so that he was looking back at Dean, whose eyes looked back at him from the swells of his cheeks. Cas had never seen anything so hot.

"Oh my God Dean, you feel so _good_." Cas cried, writhing a bit against Dean's face.

"Quit being so impatient Castiel," he chided, pulling back and swatting a cheek. "Let me take my time and show you what I can do."

Cas felt a wave of submission come over him, willing him to sit perfectly still while Dean continued his ministrations. By the end of the "meal" Cas was practically sobbing into his pillow, muffling the screams and moans from is neighbors. He felt Dean move his knees up under himself and crawl to hover over Cas's body. There was an arm locked on either side of his shoulders, Dean's lips tracing the curve of one feather up over the line of his shoulder. His arm came up under Cas's left shoulder, wrapping around his chest and tugging him to roll over onto his back. The smaller man complied, looking up at his boyfriend through slightly glazed blue eyes. Dean planted a tender kiss on his lips, fingers tangling in the shock of black hair and a newly hardened cock pressing into his stomach. Dean sat back, capturing both of their erections in one hand, stroking hard and long.

"Where's your lube, angel?" Dean asked, tempted to take Cas in his mouth again. He had gotten over being forced to do these things for Alistair, and he found that he craved the contact. He missed the fell of someone else's skin, and most of all he was anxious to top again. "It's been years…_years_ since I did this, so stop me if I hurt you." Before Cas could answer Dean pressed fingers to his lips. "I'll tell you if something happens. I promise." Cas nodded, eyes flicking down to Dean's hands on the lube bottle he had fetched from the night stand. He flicked it open with his thumb and poured a stream of the lube into his cupped fingers, rubbing them around and into the first ring of muscles of his angel's anus. Cas wriggled up to the slatted headboard, curling his fingers into the wood and willing himself to stay still, to keep his hands up there and hopefully not need the physical bondage.

With a start he felt Dean sink two fingers into him, scissoring him wide for a painless entrance. Cas already knew that it would be a harrowing stretch, and there was no way two fingers were going to make the burn any less real, but he wanted it bad. He liked it better when it hurt.

"Are you ready?" Dean whispered into Cas's ear, pressing his knees into his chest with one arm, three fingers of the other hand curling over his lover's prostate.

"Dean I need you to _fuck me now!" _Cas cried out, scratching at Dean's thighs with his hands that he had brought down from the headboard without thinking about it. "PLEASE!"

With a breathy laugh, Dean leaned back, removing is fingers and rubbing oil over himself to ease the stretch he knew his angel was about to feel. "Roll back over," he said flatly to Cas. Blue eyes sparked with interest as he obeyed, pushing the pillow back under his hips. Dean crawled forward to loom over him menacingly. His breath quickened and his face burrowed into the sheets when he felt Dean reach down and rub his head at Cas's entrance.

The initial push was fine, but after the first ring of muscles, Cas had to clench on the headboard's bars to vent the burn. He didn't want Dean to stop by any means. Once fully seated, Dean stopped, letting Cas get used to the size of him. The smaller man coughed quietly, bringing his legs together under Dean's spread thighs so that they were back to where they started.

"Dean" Cas choked out, "please move!" Dean laughed quietly and complied, pulling most of the way out before ramming home. Cas saw stars when Dean's oversized cock dragged over his prostate, sending him headlong into yet another orgasm. As he came down from his high, Dean was still rocking within him, trying to find his own release. He abruptly pulled out and flipped Cas back over, wrapping his legs around his waist and driving back in. The larger man thrust hard, pounding home with each punishing blow and making Cas scream in pleasure. He ducked down for a quick kiss before rearing back, hooking his fingers around the tops of Cas's thighs and driving in as deep as he could before releasing into his boyfriend, marking him as him own.

Dean sank down to lay across Cas's thundering chest, his own blood pounding in his ears. Cas seemed to be in a trance, his hands finding their way to Dean's back as he hummed quietly to himself. Dean simply lay there, planting random kisses onto Cas's collar bone and catching his breath. He didn't feel like the smaller man wanted him to move anyway.

"Dean," Cas whispered.

"Yeah, angel?" Dean huffed back, lifting himself off his skinny boyfriend and trying to pull out of him gently.

"No, that's what I was going to say. Stay in until you're soft or else it will hurt worse." He wrapped his ankles around Dean's hips, enhancing the request.

Dean sighed and rolled them so that the smaller man was on top, not to be crushed. Cas lay there peacefully, and they drifted in and out of sleep until Dean woke with a start from a bad dream.

~0~0~

Castiel landed unceremoniously on the floor of his apartment, tangled in the bed spread. He looked around, confused, until he heard Dean shuffling across the floor on the other side of the bed. "De-Dean?" he asked timidly. Was this a nightmare-induced sleep walk, like he'd heard about?

No sound came from Dean, but his eyes were open and he was walking upright around the bed, advancing upon Cas who still was huddled in the floor. Before he knew it, Dean's hands were around his throat and he was pinned to the floor by pure body weight. Dean wasn't joking; he thought Cas was trying to rape him like Alistair had all of those times, or carve new wounds into his skin.

Cas choked on what little air reserve he had left, trying to reach up and smack Dean out of his trance. It was no use, his arms were shorter than Dean's and currently he was being held at arm's-length with a slowly diminishing state of consciousness. Cas was terrified. He was just about to black out when he gave it one last go, swinging a leg up to kick Dean hard in the side of the head. He was released, and Casa rolled to his side, choking hard and swallowing as much air as he could before launching himself at Dean. The larger man sat as if he's never been hit, looking around the room in a daze before his eyes landed on his boyfriend.

"Oh my-" he managed before he was tackled to the ground by a flash of black hair and a scream. "Cas CASTIEL! ITS ME, I'm awake!" he got out between slaps and shakes. His small lover stilled on his lap, breathing hard still from the throttling.

"I am SO sorry! What…what did I do?" he asked quietly, afraid that he would be turned out now that he'd had a physical nightmare on Castiel.

"I'm not sure what triggered it, but I was asleep on your chest and you just started lashing out. You knocked me on the floor and lunged at me, putting all of your weight into choking me. I think if I hadn't managed the strength to kick you I'd be dead and you wouldn't have known." He was whispering by the end, scared out of his mind.

"Cas, I am so sorry... I can leave if you want." He looked down at his hands, ashamed. They sat in silence for a minute before a pale hand sound its way into his lap, and Cas slowly scooted closer. Tears streamed down the larger man's face before he knew it, and Cas wiggled up into his lap, allowing Dean to bury his face in his chest and sob.

Dean allowed himself to be dragged back into the bed, turning over so that Castiel could be the small spoon like they did the night before.

Things would be better in the light of day.

**keep up the reviews guys, i love them soooooo much! more to come by the end of the week!**


	5. Chapter 35

**kripke owns all recognizable characters; any mistakes are my own**

**guys i apologize: this is a pathetically small chapter, but i needed a divider between the previous and next scenes so it wouldn't be so awkward. hope you forgives me and had a merry christmas/happy holidays!**

**PLEASE r/r i've had wonderful feedback on this tale so far! love you guys!**

Chapter 3.5

Castiel stirred in bed, smelling coffee and patting around the bed with his eyes closed before realizing that Dean was missing. Concerned that he had taken off after Cas had fallen asleep, he ruffled a hand through his shock of black hair, messing it up further, and stooped to pull on a pair of boxer briefs before stumbling down the hallway toward the kitchen.

Dean leaned against the counter, his hands pressing against the laminate top and his shoulders tense. Cas didn't know what to do, cautious after last night.

"Dean?" he called out quietly. Dean jumped, not knowing that Cas was behind him. He turned to face his tiny boyfriend slowly, very embarrassed about what had happened. Thank God there were no bruises on Cas's throat; Dean would have found it hard to not run away if there were marks of his attempt on his lover's life. _I'm sorry_ he mouthed at Cas, not trusting his voice at all. A single tear fell to the tiled floor, making Dean only more ashamed. The smaller man surprised him, not looking upset at all, and he came forth to bury his face in Dean's throat, wrapping his arms around Dean's naked torso.

"Dean, it was a dream. I'm not mad or even upset. You warned that they got violent sometimes. I don't have a scratch on me, let's try to have a good day together and forget about it, okay?" Dean nodded against his hair, chest compressing to hide a sob. Cas looked up at him and kissed the tip of his nose, managing to trap another tear as it slid down.

"Come on," he whispered, taking Dean's hand and leading him back down the hall to the bathroom. He sat Dean on the closed toilet lid, tugging his boxers down and turning away to start the shower. While the water heated he felt a timid hand brush the waistband of his boxer briefs, and he looked over his shoulder to see a sobering Dean tracing the feathers of his tattoo, pausing at the waist band. Cas chuckled to himself and pulled them down, letting his boyfriend continue his absent fondling. With a heavy sigh, the larger man pushed off of the toilet, letting his boxers fell to his ankles. He stepped out of them, tugging Cas's down all the way, and hugged him from behind, planting a firm kiss on the smaller man's nape. Before Cas could turn to do the same, Dean slipped into the shower.

They cleaned each other playfully. Dean fingered Cas open and cleaned his own seed out of his angel with a sly promise to fill him up again. Cas trembled against the wall of the shower, wanting Dean to do just that right now, not wait until later. All it took was one kiss and they were out of the shower, barely remembering to turn the water off, let alone get dry. Dean held Castiel in his arms, one hand under each butt cheek for support, as well as some more groping. They crashed onto the bed, Dean made a silent promise to find the toys that Katz had left there for them.

His boy toy had different ideas. Dean thought he was reaching for the lube, and he was, but he also brought out a green glass dildo and eyed Dean devilishly. The toy was about eight inches long, not including the handle; it was about the width of two fingers, and was topped with a bulb the size of an egg. Dean took the toy from Cas who eyed him warily, not sure if Dean would enjoy playing with it or not.

Instead of answering—they didn't talk very much in the sack—Dean handed Cas the toy and rolled so that he was on his stomach, angled across the shorter direction of the bed so that his head and feet dangled off the sides. He waited and Castiel straddled his hips and painted the toy with a heated lube from the same drawer, rubbing some between his fingers as well.

"Are you sure, De-" Cas began, never having slip-flopped with this lover before. Dean nodded and moaned into the pillow as a finger slid past the first ring of muscles after some wriggling. He was tight from avoiding intimacy since escaping Alistair, and he hadn't done anything but jack off since then, not even playing with himself. Cas for one seemed to like the fact, muttering a low oath as he worked the finger in deeper, attempting to squeeze in a second. Dean gasped and squirmed against him impatiently.

"You're not very good at waiting for a good thing are you," he whispered against the soft skin between Dean's shoulders. His boyfriend merely whimpered and shook his head. "You're as tight as a virgin love, it's gonna take some stretching to get you in the game again." They weren't playing; both of them knew that Dean was letting Cas do this as an apology for last night, but Cas was perfectly okay with it; he liked being the tormenter sometimes.

Castiel opted to find a smaller toy to start with, after getting two fingers into his boyfriend and scissoring him open a bit. He reached back into the night stand, where Katz had cleverly left all sizes and means of torment for them to try out. He found a thin dildo and greased it up, nudging the entrance and biting Dean's left butt cheek for a distraction as he pushed it halfway in.

Dean clamped his teeth around the corner of a pillow while he let Cas explore. He was trying to not have a panic attack, remembering that this was his boyfriend Castiel playing with him, not Alistair raping him and driving a knife into his kidneys. He reveled in the sensation, striving to relax around Cas's fingers as opposed to causing more pain.

The smaller man felt Dean's internal struggle and trailed soft kisses up his spine, remembering to be extra gentle with his damaged man. Cas made a slight twist of the wrist, brushing against Dean's prostate as he did so. That did it; Dean moaned into the pillow and relaxed more, his muscles twitching as he spread out a bit more. When Cas fumbled in the drawer for a different sized toy, Dean peeked an eye out from where he had burrowed into the pillows. He got a face full of downy black hair as Cas swooped in for a kiss. He growled at the loss when his lover wriggled back down to toy his ass some more.

After a few more toys and a lot more lube, Cas had successfully gotten Dean stretched enough to take him and he reached under his boyfriends hips, palming his hardness before proceeding. "Are you ready, munchkin?" he breathed in Dean's ear. The larger man nodded and writhed against the sheets, flipping over onto his back and wrapping his calves around Cas's slim hips. Cas looked into his eyes, "Dean, if you need to stop, tell me and I will. This is an experiment okay?" Dean nodded, licking his lips and breathing hard.

Castiel seated himself at Dean's entrance, gripping himself hard at the base of his cock and pushing the head in through the first ring of muscles. He watched carefully as the man beneath him screwed up his eyes and held his breath. "Dean, no. look at me. You need to see me doing this, not imagine it," he slapped Dean's ass playfully when he opened his eyes, earning a smile and a kiss. When the smaller man sat back, he trailed a greased-up hand over Dean's erection, stroking the length as he pushed himself in all the way. Dean's back arched at the sudden fullness, but Cas was being so gentle that he felt amazing.

"M-move, Cas…please!" he gasped, needing the friction. Cas laughed breathily and complied, bending over Dean's torso and planting a fist on either side of his ribs for stability. Dean loved the stance, pressing light fingers all over Cas's chest and shoulders. One hand went down to stroke himself as Cas moved smoothly and evenly in and out of his tight ass, causing a surge of emotion that Dean hadn't felt in a very long time. When Cas angled their hips differently, hitting Dean's prostate hard several times in a row, Dean bit his fist as the orgasm waved over him, shooting thick ropes of semen all over his chest and hand. Cas's thrusts became more erratic as he sought his own release. Another dribble of ejaculate came from Dean as he felt heat pool deep within him. He was going to be sore today, but he felt proud that he had done it without having to stop his boyfriend. Castiel slumped against him, lying across Dean's broad chest and stretching up to kiss his neck. His chest heaving from getting back in the game, Dean wrapped his arms tight around Cas and felt himself clench against the softening cock still inside him. The smaller man trembled and pulled out gently, moving to lie beside Dean but still entangled in his arms.

After a few minutes of silence, listening to their breath and heart beats, Dean spoke against the soft skin at Cas's neck.

"Why don't we go out today? To the mall or something, walk around?"

"That sounds awesome, babe. Let's get ready!" Cas hopped up and literally scampered into the bathroom, cranking the hot water to clean up.

An hour later they were in the Impala headed for the mall, hand in hand. Dean managed to find a close parking space, singing at the top of his lungs to "Eye of the Tiger" and making Castiel laugh hysterically. They wandered in, Dean giving his little lover a piggy-back ride to the main entrance.

"Ooh, I wanna clothes shop, can we?" Cas begged, hopping up and down once Dean set him on the ground again.

"Of course, sweetheart, lead the way," he returned, easily slipping his hand into Cas's. They sped off in search of the nearest American Eagle and bought a few cardigans and button-down shirts before speeding off to find skinny jeans—because Cas only had half the rainbow colors and every shade of blue; he needed the other half of the rainbow.

A few hours later, they found seats in the food court and ate pleasantly, relaxing after a long day of shopping. Cas's phone buzzed as he scooped a mouthful of fried rice and chicken teriyaki into his mouth.

**Katz sent: I KNOW I SAID I WOULDN'T INTERRUPT YOU GUYS! ****_BUT_**** would you be interested in a rendezvous later at the underground club, Atlantis? I think it would…open up some avenues for you two ;)**

Cas cocked an eyebrow, showing Dean the message. "What do you think," he asked before answering her. He knew the club, it was an underground fetish club.

"Well, I don't really know what it is…" Dean trailed off.

"It's a…fetish club." Castiel kept his eyes on his food, hoping no one was listening too closely. "It's where…Doms take their subs to, uh, view things. And do things. She is a member because of her profession, so we will get in for free or discounted," he mumbled, not knowing how Dean would react after everything that had happened to him. "if you don't think we are ready to do that yet then we can just tell her maybe later…" he added and trailed off awkwardly, still not looking at Dean and blushing furiously. Thank god he got a distraction when his phone buzzed again. He snatched it back off the table and read:

**Katz sent: tell Dean he has to collar you, and no one will touch you; only him. Might help sway his confidence.**

Once again he showed Dean the message, not trusting his voice just yet. He could still feel the burn in his cheeks, but Dean's face softened after reading the last message.

"Is…is this something that you like…that you _want_ to do Castiel?" he asked his boyfriend, using his full name to make him look back at Dean again. It worked; the smaller man nodded feebly, biting his lower lip.

"If you want to, Dean." He lowered his eyes, choosing to delve back into his food for something to do.

"Is she going to come too?" he asked nervously. Cas nodded. "Then tell her to pick us up at your place at seven. We'll go." Dean kept his eyes on his boyfriend's as the lit up, and he coolly tried to shrug it off like it was no big deal; just any other date. But Dean knew he was burning inside at the consent.

They left the mall and returned to the studio apartment for a lazy afternoon, preparing for the night ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 4

**heyyyy guys :) sorry its taken a while to get this uploaded, but i've had a lot of crap going on at work. hop you love it, please tell me! xooxoxxo**

**Chapter 4:**

Dean changed into what he hoped was a suitable pair of black dress slacks and a dark red button down. His hands fumbled over the buttons he was so anxious for what he was diving into with Cas. The smaller man sat on the bed bouncing his leg. They were back at Dean's so that he could change into something more proper than his typical jeans and t-shirt. Cas on the other hand was free to wear whatever he- or rather Dean- wanted him to wear. He'd chosen a similar outfit but swapped the red shirt for a blue one that made his eyes brighter than ever. He came up gently to finish Dean's shirt buttons, a firm hand descending to smoothe out the wrinkles in his slacks.

"Dean, we don't have to go if you don't want to. We can just stay here and try another time."

"No, I'm fine Castiel," he used his full name, pressing a hard kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. "I want to try to do the things you like, too." At that he received a shy smile before Katarzyna bounded into the room in a shiny red sequined dress and sky high heels. Her hair was up in a pile on top of her head and a few artsy curls dangled down around her collar bones. Dean had to admit, she was a hell of a catch. He swallowed hard when she sauntered to him, completely ignoring Cas.

"Here, it's a temporary collar for tonight. Go ahead and claim him so that when we get there we can just stroll right in rather than stall at the door." She turned to his boyfriend and stared in his face, at which he cast his eyes to the floor. "Such a good boy." She turned on her heel and walked out, adding a "Make it quick" as she rounded the corner. Dean looked at the object in his hands.

It was a necklace made of thick hemp threads, stocky and short so that it would hang like a choker. From the center was a single oblong glass bead that matched Dean's eyes exactly, even including the gold flecks. Cas flicked his eyes up to Dean's as he lowered himself to his knees in the middle of Dean's bedroom.

"Dean, this means that you can and _will_ use me in any way you please tonight. I will get pleasure from serving you, it's one of my…kinks if you will. The people at the club will be expecting you to at the very least keep a hand on me at all times, if not have me fetch drinks for you or service you on the floor. There are no rules except to not touch a claimed person unless you have explicit permission. Are you going to be okay?" He rested his palms on Dean's thighs, feeling them tremble slightly, and looked up into his boyfriend's green eyes.

"Cas, I… I think I _want_ to do this. I'm excited, just nervous. I've never had the chance to play the Dom before, so you have to understand." He linked the lobster-claw to the adjoining link on the necklace, and it rested like a choker around Cas's pale throat. His mouth watered with want to lick the skin, take Cas under him like he had the other night. Something in him screamed that they weren't ready for this yet, but he wanted to test the waters now, not wait around. He held out his hand for Cas to take, which he did after pressing a kiss to Dean's palm fervently. They walked down the hall, Dean in front, to meet Katarzyna in the living room where she sat bouncing her leg and waiting impatiently.

"Ugh, come _on!"_ she growled, heading out to the car with the men trailing behind her quietly.

~0~0~

The trio arrived at the club with a good half hour to spare before the show started. Katz slid through the door easily, hugging a few other females who stared at her bait plainly, with hunger in their eyes. The lady at the desk by the door stopped Dean as he made to follow Katarzyna with a small gesture, catching his attention. Castiel followed obediently behind Dean, his eyes drinking in the scenery.

"Are you taken little lamb?" the woman asked, craning her neck around Dean's torso from her seat. Her nametag said Naomi, and she had a distinct _naughty librarian_ look to her. Cas looked to Dean and nodded quickly muttering "Yes ma'am."

She smiled sweetly, scanning Katarzyna's pass twice again before gesturing to a large bin to her left. "Take the appropriate wrist band and head on in," she cooed, shifting her eyes to the next person behind them.

Dean stepped to the side, following Katz's lead. She took a red band, which indicated a Dom status. He looked at her under his lashes and took one too, but she stopped his hand, motioning to the sign. His eyes scanned the other bands as he kept his peripheral vision on Cas who floated close behind his left hip.

Cas was keeping his head down, but he could feel eyes sliding over his body constantly. Until he was marked with this band, he was free game to the people coming in. A plaything for the taking, like a toy left behind on the beach. Dean was keeping an overprotective eye on him, but he didn't exactly feel safe until he felt a familiar hand circle his wrist and pull him forward.

The bands were organized in smaller bins within the large chest. Red was for straight Doms, orange for claimed subs. Yellow was for unclaimed subs who were there to play, green for curious adventurers who were taking their first sight-see here, blue for gay subs who were open to be played with, and purple for claimed gay subs who were there with their Dom. Black was for gay or bi-sexual Doms. Dean took a black one and stretched the rubber over his hand, taking a purple one for Cas, folding his boyfriend's long dress sleeves up to his elbows so that the band was clear to be seen.

Katarzyna tapped her heel on the ground and waited for the two men to join her at the double-doors that led to the show floor. "This place is huge, and there are many rooms to see before we settle in for the show," she explained, leading the way. "If you want to stop in any of the exhibits, tell me and we will linger. Otherwise we can go back after the main event."

Apparently on tonight's viewing menu was an erotic display where a couple of male subs would be put through the ringer under their female Dom. Dean's blood raced in his veins, his hand automatically going out to seek Castiel's in the dimness.

Katarzyna led them down a hallway that branched into four possible corridors. They took the far right, and Katz explained that it simply looped around the whole building anyway so that there was nothing to be missed. The first hall was lined with cages, each holding at least one white-banded subordinate in them, the white signifying them as workers here, not visitors. Groups of Doms and their slaves were gathered in front of various ones, watching and petting the scenery. Kay noticed Dean's slowing pace and paused to let them catch up. Each of the subs was fitted with a thick phallus in each of their respective holes, and they trembled ferociously in their bonds. One male, whom they had stopped dead in front of, was chained face-first on the outer wall of the cage, his hands high over his head and his feet actually in holes in the cement floor so he was held fast. Sweat dropped off him in rivulets, his hair plastered to his face as his nostrils flared for breath. Dean reached out a hand when Kay nodded, running his palm down the man's spine and curving over his ass. He looked at Cas while he did this, gauging his reaction.

Castiel kept his head down, but his jaw clenched and lips pursed at the sight of Dean touching another man. His Dom threw his head back with a hearty laugh and they were led further down the hall. Now they came to an area where slaves were bound to various wood structures, their masters and mistresses doing whatever they pleased with them. This included everything from outright fucking them to fondling, and even leaving them alone. But always there was a trained eye on the slave, keeping watch.

From there they maneuvered on to other halls, seeing everything from sex in hallways to artfully hung slaves who were being vibrated and fondled to almost-climax before they were swung out into open air until they were caught by their ropes again by another passing stranger.

Cas was particularly fascinated by a man who was wrapped in ropes on his knees. The slave's ankles had been drawn up as though he was kneeling, and his ankles bound to his thighs, the cords wrapping all the way from junction of thigh to knee so there was no escape. Under him was a symbian machine, a vibrating saddle fitted with a long, thick dildo. He sat on it, impaled by the phallus to hold him in place. His arms were drawn taught behind his back, wrist bound to crook of elbow on each side and the rope wrapping around both arms in between the bound joints. His mouth was held open by a jaw-jack, the thick leather straps buckled behind his head, and a sleeping mask marred his vision. A yellow wrist band indicated his ability to be played with, and a bodyguard stood close by to monitor activity.

Cas happened to look back at Dean as Katarzyna leaned away from him, having whispered into his ear. Dean's eyes were wide, and snapped back to Cas quickly. As his Dom came toward him, Cas's eyes dropped from the man, not sure what Dean was going to say.

"You like that?" he asked, waving a hand at the bound slave.

"Y-yes sir, I'd like to try it sometime." He whispered, biting his lower lip.

"Well, why don't you ask him if he can relieve that raging erection a bit, darling, and we can go sit down?" Cas's eyes slammed up to meet Dean's, which were looking back at him expectantly. The smaller mad gasped when Dean's hands undid his button and fly, reaching between the flap on his boxer briefs and pulling out his engorged cock.

"Go on," Dean urged, patting Cas's behind playfully and ushering him in the direction of the bound man who at this point was writhing against his bonds, grinding down as far has he could on the dildo. Cas approached him slowly, his own erection bobbing in front of him as Dean had pulled out and left it high.

"M-my Master wants me to release in your mouth, okay?" he whispered to the other slave, his head bowed, the man moaned and nodded, wriggling on the saddle some more and craning his neck to reach out for Cas's cock. The black haired man wrapped his hands around the bound slave's skull, carding through his hair and lining himself up for a good skull-fucking. He chanced a glance back to Dean, who was staring intently at the scenery but not touching himself. Even Katarzyna had paused on the far side of the room and was making her way back to Dean slowly. He pushed into the man's mouth, throwing his head back as he thrust in and out slowly. People had gathered to watch, and palmed the slave's accessible parts as he took Cas in his mouth over and over. His gag reflex had been destroyed, and Cas was able to go as deep as he could every time, nothing to worry about.

"De-Dean!" he cried out, looking for his boyfriend in the gloom. Dean's eyes flashed as he uttered one word and Cas came undone in an instant.

"Come," he commanded, green eyes ablaze and pants tight, constricting his ravenous cock. Cas threw his head back and came hard, shooting down the slave's throat. He took it willingly, trying to suckle at Cas's tender head around the jaw-jack. Cas tucked himself back in his pants, resisting the urge to wipe the trail of come dribbling down the slave's chin as he walked back to Dean in the shadows.

"Come on then," Dean muttered, taking Cas by the hand and leading him off behind Katz to the showroom where the main stage was. There was a show about to begin, and they chose one of many isolated booths on the outskirts of the room. The both itself was surrounded on all four sides by a thick red velvet curtain, and the front drew up and dropped down to create privacy if it was so desired. They drew it up to watch the show, but dean had a feeling that he would want to take it down in a little while. He adjusted himself in his trousers awkwardly, not wanting to let Cas know just how hard he was yet. His boyfriend and Katz murmured between themselves, peering around the room and wondering aloud what the show was that night.

At this specific club, a Dom can rent the stage room and use as many slaves as he wants in as many different ways as he wants, even getting the audience involved sometimes. Tonight was a very special show.

The Dom was called Mr. Logan and his slave was a particularly lean young male who went unnamed. They came out at exactly nine o'clock, the Dom huge and muscular, the veins under his skin almost purple and standing out clearly. His slave was young, maybe twenty, and thin like Castiel. His hands were bound behind him, and first the Dom led him to what looked like a short set of gymnast bars. Two vertical bars held one horizontal firmly, and the three in the booth noted the handcuffs on either corner of the setup. Into these cuffs the slave's hands were guided, his head angled downward, almost reaching the floor as his arms were stretched out behind and up, his legs straight out under him so that he was still standing on his toes. As the Dom went to town, alternating between whipping and caressing the slave in this position, Cas felt Dean's hand snake over to his lap, cupping his re-filling erection. He palmed the smaller man through his clothes, and Cas tried to remain still for him but he was too turned-on. A moan escaped his lips a split second too soon, and Dean's eyes flashed. Katz looked bored, toying with her hair and pouting. Her eyes remained on the show on stage, though.

"Get under the table and take care of this," Dean growled in the smaller man's ear, putting his hand onto his straining cock thought the trousers. Cas licked his lips, his eyes growing wide with lust, and dove under the table without a second thought. Dean wriggled in his seat so that Castiel could get his pants unzipped and free his aching cock, almost crying out when the hot mouth descended upon him. He laid his hands on the back of Cas's head so that when he bobbed back up he wouldn't hit his head on the table. He looked furtively around the room, noting that a few other people were either drawing their shades or having their significant others do similar favors for them under the cover of the table.

He fisted his hands in Cas's downy hair, choking down a yell as he thrust up into his throat twice before releasing fully. Cas's breath came in gasps under the table, his hands trembling on Dean's clothed thighs in a silent beg to go home and be filled over and over again.

"Well, go home if you want to," Katarzyna muttered at the duo, Cas managing to crawl back up into the seat next to Dean. "I'll just hang around here and see if I can't take some poor sap home for the night." She flicked her hair and looked around the gloomy room.

Dean leaned down and whispered in Cas's ear, plotting a better way for all of them. Cas nodded furiously and Dean took Katz's hand leading them all out of the show room silently.

"We are all going home, and you and I," he pointed a finger at Katz, "are going to make a bit of a Cas sandwich." Her grin was wicked as they got in the car and drove home, a trembling Castiel face-down in the back seat impaled by Dean's over hard cock as the girl drove. He cried out as he felt Dean release inside of him, not coming himself just yet. No need to make a mess in here if there was going to be a bigger mess later.

~0~0~

The trio scrambled into Cas's tiny apartment less than an hour later, tearing off clothes and leaving them in heaps on the floor. The tumbled into Cas's bed in a tangle of legs and sweat, lips caressing any accessible skin. Dean maneuvered himself so that he was trapped between Katarzyna and Castiel, on his knees with Katz below him and Cas behind him. Since he was the bisexual one, it made the most sense that he could get it up for the both of them. His tongue laved over Katz' breasts and he groaned loudly when he felt two greased up fingers dive into his anus, the other hand rolling a condom over his shaft to avoid a pregnancy.

Cas didn't work him open too much, wanting the stretch to be harrowing since he was going to be getting dual sensations from the both of them. The girl arched her back, giving Dean better access to her rib cage and the soft skin under her breasts where he turned his attention to next. With a grunt he took Cas in whole, feeling his boyfriend's balls press against his own when he sank in fully and he cried out into Katarzyna's shoulder as he sank into her wetness, the dual sensations driving him wild. His tormenters held still, making him move in and out of the girl as he thus impaled himself over and over again on Cas's cock. They both grew impatient, and Katz commanded Castiel to drive into Dean hard and fast, thus making him work her faster and deeper. With a low oath and loud scream, Dean came hard, his whole body shaking and jerking between eh two, Katz following shortly behind. Cas continued his ministration s for another minute, slowly pumping in and out of Dean, seeking his own sweet release. He ran his hands up Dean's spine, making the larger man tremble as he cupped his hands over Dean's shoulders and drove in hard twice, arching Dean's back hard as he came long and deep, making sure he would feel the burn for days.


	7. Chapter 5

**pre-disclaimer: this is not a super-long chapter, but its all plot-furthering so do read and review please! love you guysssss!**

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks to everyone who is almost making me weep from the amazing reviews! This is my best-followed story yet and it hasn't even been out long, ha! **

**Disclaimer: if you don't like ****_SLASH_**** (aka gay romance stories involving fictional straight characters in a TV show), just stop reading. I'm getting sick of deleting your rude comments. No one is forcing you to continue.**

**All recognizable characters belong to Kripke, and all mistakes are my own. **

The next day Dean got up early and left after pressing a firm kiss to Cas's forehead. He needed to get home and clean up, not to mention check up on Gabe and Tristan. As he walked back across campus, feeling the burn between his cheeks and remembering the slick heat between Katz' thighs, a smile spread across his face that didn't leave until he walked in his own front door.

Gabriel was curled up on the sofa in the living room wrapped in Dean's comforter from his bed. Tear tracks marked his cheeks and his eyes were almost swollen shut from crying all night. Dean dropped his bag at the door and ran to him, sitting on the edge of the couch cushion in front of his miserable roommate.

"Gabe wha-where's Tristan?" he asked blackly, already knowing the answer.

"He-he left" Gabriel sobbed, his shoulders heaving from the forced breaths. "He just took off after Katarzyna went out with you guys last night, said that I was a- a freak for inviting her in the first place and that we were disgusting! I just don't un-understaaaaaaand" he wailed. Dean wrapped his arms around the tiny blonde man, pulling him into his lap and making him rest his head on Dean's shoulder.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Dean cooed, patting Gabe's hair gently and taking a deep breath. "Did he agree to her coming over in the first place?"

"Yes! That's why I'm so confused! He _wanted_ it!" Dean reached behind him to hand Gabe a tissue for his pouring nose.

"Gabe, sometimes people just don't like what she does, what she can make you feel. They need the control. Maybe he thought he could handle giving someone else the reigns and he just couldn't."

"It doesn't matter anymore Dean, it was a stupid month long obsession, there's no need for me to be so broken up. I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow, it was just so sudden and cruel."

They sat there for a bit longer before Dean got up and made breakfast for them both. As he was frying some eggs and getting the French toast dip ready, he noticed Gabe sidle into the kitchen and sit down at the bar, wrapping the blanket tighter around him in the cool air.

"So what happened with you guys last night?" he asked quietly, needing a distraction from his own thoughts.

"Well, we went to the club and it was pretty cool. I had to collar Cas and that felt kinda… well, odd because it wasn't real. But the club itself was nice. We only watched part way through the show before we left and all went back to Castiel's apartment over on Trunk Street. Then we…kinda had a threesome and went to sleep."

Gabriel almost gagged on his orange juice when he heard this. "You had a…who fucked her? You?" Dean blushed a little and nodded, leaning against the counter. "And how was that?"

"It was…amazing. Cas topped and I was in the middle, all the sensations and shit. God, it was like the perfect sex. I'm sorry that I wasn't home to take care of you though. You should have called me, I would have come home Gabe. After everything you have done for me, I would have come back." Gabe shook his head miserably.

"Naw, Dean it wasn't that big of a deal. Honestly, my feelings were more hurt than my heart. I'll be fine," he shrugged it off as Dean slid food onto a plate and pushed it over to him.

"Well, I guess it's hunting season again, huh? We'll find you a Cas, Gabriel!" They laughed and ate in relative silence after that, separating to shower and get re-dressed before going about their daily duties. Gabe worked at a clothing store in the mall, so he left to work his shift alone and with a sad cast to his face.

Dean on the other hand had company coming in and he wanted him to meet Castiel. He pulled out his phone and dialed Cas's number, hearing the click just before voicemail took over.

"Hello?" Cas mumbled, still half asleep. Dean heard him pat the bed next to him, and sigh heavily. "Why are you gone, Dean?" he mumbled. Dean could see him rubbing sleep out of his eyes now and laughed quietly to himself. 

"Because I have my little brother coming in to see me today and needed to make the house presentable. Can you get ready and come meet him?"

"Yeah, I guess. When do you want me?"

"Well that's a silly question, isn't it? How about always?"

"You cheesy bastard."

"Haha, okay, how about you just shower and dress and head over? I made French toast and there's enough for you." Dean fiddled with the spatula, twirling it between his fingers absently.

"Alright, I'll be there in an hour or so. I love you, Dean," he whispered, obviously avoiding waking up Katarzyna.

"Love you too, angel." He pressed end and dialed Sam, checking up on where he was.

"Dean, I'm 17, and I'm two hours away. Okay?" Dean laughed at his little brother, being snarky.

"Just checking up on ya. I got someone for you to meet when you're here."

"Oh, really? Girl or boy?" he asked, knowing Dean's sexuality. Sam was the first person Dean had come out to back in high school.

"It's a guy. His name is Castiel Novak, and you're going to love him I swear!" he hollered down the line just to annoy his brother. They may not live together anymore, but brotherly taunting never fades. "Alright," he laughed out at Sam's outraged noise of complaint. "I'm going to shower and fix up the place. Gabe is at work so you'll have to see him later, you creepy bitch!"

"Dean, I swear to God! It was one time, several months ago and you'd gotten me drunk! Forget about it already!" Dean simply laughed and hung up.

He took a quick shower and dressed in his typical jeans and vintage t-shirt, pocketing his phone after receiving a text from Cas that he was on the way now. He threw the dirty dishes in the washer and tidied up the visible areas, wanting it to look neat for his little bro. Cas knocked on the door before opening, peeking in to see Dean sprawled on the couch watching TV.

"Well it looks like you're comfy," the smaller man shot at Dean. He was grumpy about waking up in a half-empty bed. "Why did you leave without saying anything?"

"Angel I needed to clean up for Sam, and when I got here Gabe was having a crying fit. Tristan left him last night apparently. I'm sorry, you two looked so cute sleeping there so I kissed your head and left." He stretched his arms out for Cas to nestle into them, but right then the doorbell rang loudly. Dean jumped up and pressed a kiss to Cas's lips quickly before he was tackled to the floor by his little…whoa, make that _huge_ brother. He opened the door to a monstrosity of a man with overgrown dark blonde hair who had to duck when he walked in. Sam had easily grown a foot since he'd last come up here, and it had only been a semester!

"Holy _crap_ where did these genes come from? And why didn't I get them?" Dean howled, looking a good six inches upward into Sam's eyes.

"Good to see you too, and I see you have a hostage?" he asked, turning to Cas where he leaned against the wall opposite the brothers, watching quietly. A small smile lit up his features when he was beckoned to, and he came to Dean's side readily.

"This, Sam," he curled an arm around Cas's waist and patted his right hand on his chest, "Is Castiel, my boyfriend. Cas this is Sam my little brother." Sam smiled genuinely and reached down to pull Cas into a bear hug.

"Um, hi," Cas huffed as the breath was squeezed out of him.

"Hey there." He put Cas back on his feet and watched the little man slip back to Dean's side, noting the loving smile that played on his brother's features. "Well aren't you two adorable? Where's Gabriel again? I owe that bastard a punch from last time!" he thrust a fist into his other palm, making Dean laugh breathily.

"Sure you do." Cas looked between them, not getting the joke. "Last time Sam was up here, Gabe and I got him plastered and they made out. A _lot_. Sam is defying that he liked it," Dean explained, settling them into the couch and turning to go get s few beers from the kitchen.

"I shouldn't have to explain myself to you either way!"Sam yelled after him, throwing an arm over the back of the couch and turning to Cas who sat on the far end. "So, Castiel, how long have you two been together? Give me the dirt on my disgusting big bro." Cas noted how Sam eyed him warily and with a tight smile, probably wondering if Castiel treated Dean anything like Alistair did.

"Well, we met in history class a few months back, on the first day actually. I have an apartment across campus and he came over to drink with my friend Katarzyna and I, where we kissed….but nothing since then until last weekend where we hooked up and decided to start dating."Cas looked at Sam, seeing no judgment and relaxed a bit more. Sam's reply was interrupted by a huge crash sounded in the kitchen, and both men ran to make sure Dean was okay.

"Dean!" Cas yelled, turning the corner too fast and almost stepping in a pile of broken glass. Dean reacted badly at the yell, flinching back into the far corner of the kitchen, hands in front of his face and elbows locked in front of his ribs. Cas worried more at the stance than the glass of course.

"Dean, come here. Watch the glass, darling, but come out here. It's okay," he whispered, keeping his hands low and his voice calm. Several minutes later Sam managed to extract Dean into the living room while Cas sought out a dustpan and broom, sweeping up the broken steins and fetching fresh bottles of beer from the fridge.

"Hey, hey, hey…no harm done, love," Cas cooed, crawling into Dean's lap gently and pressing the larger man's head to his chest. "We're all okay here." Cas looked at Sam, silently begging him to bring up a subject to discuss. He got the message.

"So, uh…Dean, I thought you guys were getting a cat or something? What happened to that idea?"

Dean took a deep breath, clenching Cas almost painfully tight to his torso. "We, um…we went to a shelter, but didn't see any that we really liked. Gabe isn't a cat person anyway. He thinks I should get a PTSD service dog or something." He finished off lamely, looking down into Cas's lap and taking the beer offered to him.

"Well, that may not actually be a bad idea Dean. They're supposed to be really good curers of stuff like that," Sam urged. "An animal in general would be better than wallowing until Cas here comes over to make it better."

Dean nodded quietly, loosening his hold on Castiel. The smaller man twisted in his grip to press a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips and scampered off to make dinner for the trio.

A few steaks, salads, and potatoes later, they sat in the living room watching TV, pleasantly stuffed. Ironman was on, and Cas wound up falling asleep on Dean's shoulder before the very end, but was jostled awake by their raucous laughter in time to see the bad guy caught.

Right on time, Gabriel wandered in dead on his feet from the all-day shift. He aimed a tired but flirtatious smile at Sam who sneered it away but stood up to hug him nonetheless.

"Hi, Castiel," Gabe sighed, falling into the chair opposite them and glancing at the TV as the credits rolled up the screen, his chin in his palm.

"How are you holding up, Gabe?" Cas asked, squirming on the couch to alleviate his legs which had fallen asleep. Gabe winced slightly but forced a fake smile to his lips anyway.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll be back to hunting in no time."  
"Hunting?" Sam countered.

Gabe laughed, "What your dubious brother calls my preying on the freshman here. He thinks I take advantage of them. Well… see how that played out this time?" he got up and stretched, leaving them feeling awkward and sad for him as he headed off to shower. Dean got up and made the couch up for Sam, topping it off by throwing a heavy comforter at his head when he wasn't looking. Cas had to laugh at that, even as his eyelids drooped.

"Just don't go waking me up with your sex noises!"Sam hollered from beneath the blanket, pulling it down to wink at Cas who flushed furiously and scurried into Dean's room behind the older Winchester.

"Better yet, don't wake up you with _yours_" Dean countered, pointing a finger at his chest. Sam pulled a super bitch face and turn over as he followed his boyfriend down the hall.

Castiel was already in the bed in nothing but his boxer briefs when Dean came in, stripping off his own clothes and curling up in front of him. Cas changed the position, manhandling Dean to where he was the little spoon and the larger man curled around his behind. He heard muffled talk before he drifted off to sleep from Cas toying with his hairline.

Gabriel heard Dean's door shut and crept into the living room, intent on talking to the younger Winchester alone. He sat on the edge of the couch next to Sam's hip and poked him in the chest making sure he was awake. Needless to say Sam was wide awake. He bit his lower lip in the dark as Gabe hovered close to his face, wondering how Dean was acting around Castiel, since he hadn't really seen the two together since they started dating a week ago. Sam had to admit, Gabriel was pretty concerned about Dean for not knowing him before last semester.

"Um, he…well he was acting great but he broke a couple steins in the kitchen when he went to get us beer, and he flinched away from Cas and me when we walked in to make sure he was okay. But Cas got him to calm down and go sit with me while he cleaned up and brought us fresh drinks. That's pretty much all I saw. He sat in Dean's lap to calm him down before dinner." Sam stared into the black shadow that he knew was Gabe's face as he heard a sound of assent and the figure leaned down. A kiss was pressed to his forehead before a finger went to Gabe's lips.

"Shh!" The little trickster shushed him before he got up and left just as quietly as he came.

Sam went to sleep a few hours later, kicking himself for not dragging the roommate down onto the couch with him.

~0~0~

The next day Dean, Castiel and Gabe went to class, leaving Sam free to wander the campus alone. He met with them for lunch, noting that Gabriel made sure that Sam saw him flirting with a couple of guys before he broke off to sit with the other trio. Now, Gabriel like the chase, he was always the one who preferred turning straight men over to 'the dark side of the force,' but Sam was giving him a run for his money. He decided that the kid was just like Dean, he liked men and women, but he was simply too young, even for the legendary freshman-hunter. At 17, Dean would skin Gabe alive if he even tried anything with the younger Winchester, so he sat there sullenly eating his sandwich and watched the happy couple of the group go about their day being sickeningly adorable.

That night they all went to a movie, because Gabe was off work and Dean felt that if they stayed at home that Sam would jump Gabriel as soon as his-Dean's- back was turned. They went to see Forgetting Sarah Marshall and laughed their asses off, well, not Gabe who was still sore from his recent break-up, but he still had a great time sharing a bucket of popcorn and drink with Sam and avoiding Dean's eyes completely.

When they got home they departed for showers and homework, and Dean took Castiel to his own apartment to get more clothes to stay the night again. While they were gone, Sam crept into the bathroom where Gabriel was showering, singing loud and paying no mind to his crush just on the other side of the curtain.

**muahahahahhaah cliffhanger! because you guys love me anyway so there!**

**more soon, xoxoxoxo!**


	8. Chapter 6

**guys, as always your reviews are making my heart swell. thank you so much for loving this story, and i hope that you all freakin attack my next one, which is half-written right now and is another destiel after the response ive gotten on this one. i guess you could say that i've gotten a stronger frame of mind from reading your loving remarks! thanks again!**

**xoxoxoxo**

**all mistakes are my own, kripke owns all recognizable characters.**

**please r/r!**

Chapter 6

Dean looked back on those years now as he drove home from work on a nondescript Thursday. He'd seen at least twelve patients today, and as a result of two no-shows he was now looking forward to a hot dinner and a warm bed. He checked his watch and sighed. Castiel wouldn't be home from the hospital quite yet. His shift ended at five, and it was barely three. He decided to make dinner and surprise his old ball and chain.

They had been together for five years now, it was 2013, and the New Year had brought on a new resolution to brighten up their dwindling sex life. Every morning the couple woke up, got ready, ate in their respective cars, and went to work. Every evening was the same, coming home for dinner, falling asleep on the couch like an old married couple, and going to bed by nine. It was exhausting and boring. They needed to spice things up.

Dean had pounded through his graduate degree, finishing it in less than three years and starting his own private practice up immediately. He had a small office in a strip where several other doctors rented and served patients. Castiel had suggested more than once that they adopt a baby, but their old rescue dog Marshall wasn't even making things more interesting; a baby right now would just be a strain on their nerves. But Dean had a trick up his sleeve. He'd gotten tickets to see a Broadway show from a patient he'd helped out a long time back, and he wanted to take Cas to go see Les Miserables in New York and marry him there. It was certainly a romantic gesture, he thought.

He took a few hours to clean up the house a bit, thawing some salmon for dinner. He even set the table really nicely, making sure on Google that the silverware placement was correct for his angel.

Of course when Cas came in the door, after he bent and patted Marshall on his pillow by the door he began to notice a delicious smell. Following his nostrils, he came into the kitchen where Dean was working on some kind of salmon feast for dinner.

"Hey, angel, how was your shift?" Dean asked, pulling Cas in close for a long kiss which took the smaller man by surprise. Nonetheless he melted into the gesture, loving the feel of Dean's rough hands holding his face so gently. When Dean released him his fingers fondled the chocker that he still wore from Katarzyna; his makeshift collar from so many years ago.

"Um, it was okay. I got a lot of blood on me when this guy's heart ruptured, so I showered and changed there. Where's this feast coming from?" he teased, poking Dean in the ribs.

"Well, I have a little surprise for you, but not now. You'll have to wait a bit. Go and get comfortable clothes on and come back with an appetite!" Cas smiled and wandered down the hall, musing on what Dean could possibly be hiding. And furthermore, what kind of appetite he wanted Castiel to return with.

He changed quickly into some soft jeans and a t-shirt, matching Dean's always casual ensemble, and padded back down the hallway to the dining room which was set with candles and a cheesy little rose centerpiece. Dean gestured for him to take a seat, and he brought out the plates of food, making Cas's mouth water. They hadn't done anything like this in a long time, their careers taking over their relationship after college was through. He was still waist-deep in residency at John's Hopkins and Dean had followed him there to set up his own practice. They had a very good life, they had just hit the old married couple's rut a bit sooner than expected.

"Okay, so do you want the surprise before or after we eat?" dean asked, sitting opposite of Cas.

"After, so I'm not distracted from your excellent cooking skills," he responded, diving right in. Dean laughed easily and followed suit, moaning at the taste of the tender fish.

"Alright," he began when they had finished. "Here we go. I received two tickets for Broadway in New York to see Les Miserables. I was thinking that we… well that we should take a long weekend up there. Maybe just before the show head over to the courthouse and get married?" Dean spilled the beans, pulling a black satin box out of his pocket and handing Castiel the silver ring within. "Will you go with me and marry me, Cas?" he asked, eyeing the other man warily from behind his lashes.

Cas's chest was heaving. Out of anything he never expected this from _Dean!_ The poster child of not getting married! He managed to choke out a quiet "Yes," before falling into tears, so happy that he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Where did this come from, Dean?" he begged, letting his new fiancée slip the ring onto his shaking hand. Dean chuckled.

"I've been avoiding talking to you lately because I didn't want to let it slip! I'm so sorry, but I hope that you forgive me now," he beamed back at Cas, rubbing the flat of his thumb over the metal band now placed firmly on his angel's ring finger.

"The show is next Saturday at nine, so we will leave Friday night when you're off your shift and stay until Monday morning, sound good?" Cas nodded, not trusting his voice as he stared at the ring, disbelieving it still. "The drive isn't long, just a few hours, so we won't be too rushed there or back-oof!" he was interrupted by a certain doctor coming around the table and plopping down in his lap.

"If you think that proposing to me will get me into your bed, Dean Winchester," pause for a kiss and a devilish look, "you are correct." Dean laughed as Cas stood, taking his hand and leading him down the hallway to their bedroom.

Before Castiel could sink onto the mattress, Dean leaped ahead of him, jumping onto the bed and sprawling across the duvet on his back, tucking his hands behind his head. "Well, naturally I've already done all the hard work, your turn," he winked at Cas and smirked at the doctor's scowl.

Dean took his hands out from under his head and made grabby-hands at his angel, "Come here. I love you so much, Castiel Novak. Oh! Who's taking who's name? Or are we not?" he asked, mouthing the words against Cas's soft skin as he tugged the t-shirt over his head. Cas moved to straddle Dean's lap as he remained on his back on the bed.

"I don't much care; neither of us exactly has to spread the family name. I suppose I'll take yours since everyone on my side is dead." Dean moaned an assent, flipping them so that Cas was nestled into the pillows on his back, remaining between his spread thighs. Dean mouthed his lean chest, feeling Castiel suck in a breath as he dragged gentle teeth over a distended nipple.

Castiel leaned back into the pillows, enjoying Dean's usual but still pleasurable ministrations. He watched as Dean trailed kisses down his torso, taking down his pants and mouthing his freed cock without further ado. Dean took him down as far as he could, running his hands over the tender skin of Cas's inner thighs. With a look up to Cas's face, he pulled off his cock with a loud pop.

"Turn over, angel," he breathed, nipping Cas's thigh lightly. The smaller man's eyes blazed with lust as he rolled onto his stomach. Dean kicked off his own pants, throwing his shirt in the corner after them. He crawled over Cas's body, planting his hands on either side of his fiancée's shoulders and biting down on the skin there, marking him lightly. He continued down, pressing firm kisses on every inch of the angel wings, licking gently at the tips of some feathers, biting at others until he reached the tips of the feathers that curled under Castiel's ass.

Cas trembled as Dean hooked his fingers in his hips, bringing his ass into the air so that he was on his knees, his face still pressed to the pillows. He jumped when a flat tongue laved over his balls between his thighs, spreading them a bit wider for Dean. The larger man burned a trail of lust in his wake as he moved upward from his dangling balls to his anus, toying with Cas's opening as he moaned loudly and bit the corner of the pillow.

"Oh, you like that, angel?" he asked, jabbing his tongue into the puckered hole rapidly several times, making Castiel cry out.

"Y-yes!" he cried, writhing to gain friction on his cock. Dean slapped his hands away before he could get a good grasp.

"Hands on the headboard, naughty boy." Cas shook but did as he was told, needing the guidance. Dean continued to tongue him open, not quitting until Cas became completely undone. Dean took a firm grasp at the base of Cas's over-hard cock, teasing away the release that he knew was brimming at the surface. With a loud groan of disappointment from Castiel he pulled away, taking his place back on the bed, his back against the headboard and his legs straight out in front of him.

"Come ride me, angel. Take that release you need so much." Cas bit his lip as he scrambled onto Dean's lap, straddling him in half a second. Dean laughed lightly at his willingness, wrapping his arms around Cas's torso to hold him tight for a bone-melting kiss that had Cas practically weeping by the time Dean released him. Dean tousled his downy black hair- as unruly as ever- as Cas took a firm grip on Dean's hard cock, positioning it at his loosened hole and sliding halfway down before meeting some resisting muscles. Dean groaned, nipping the skin at Cas's collarbone and gripping his hips roughly. "Move," he whispered as he tugged on those slim hips, working Cas in small circles to loosen the inner muscles a bit more to accept him deeper.

When his fiancée finally fully sank down onto him, he gripped Dean's shoulders for leverage, using them to lift his tired body over and over again. Every time he felt Dean's balls touch the base of his ass, Dean stroked the length of his cock that was trapped between them firmly, making Cas tremble further until he was a wanton slut on his man's lap.

"Come on, Cas; mark me now." Thick ropes of semen coated Dean's hand and both of their chests as Cas came hard, shaking uncontrollably, his vision hazing a little from the pent-up release.

He barely felt it as Dean pushed forward, pressing Cas's back into the mattress and laying on top of him, pressing kisses to every available surface while he finished his own release, coming deep inside his fiancée. They lay there for a few minutes, Castiel's fingers tracing unseen patterns on Dean's muscular back as he felt the cock within him soften and eventually pull out.

Dean pushed up off the bed, taking Cas's left hand with him and turned, looking down at the half-asleep doctor in the center of the bed. "Come on, love. Let's go clean up and then we can sleep it off together." He pressed a kiss to Castiel's new shiny engagement ring, finally getting the young doc to crack a sleepy eye at him. He got up and padded after Dean to the shower, letting his big strong man wash off the semen and leaning against the tile shower wall while Dean gently fingered him back open, washing out his own semen as much as he could.

Squeaky clean and more tired than ever, Cas tramped back to the bedroom naked and dry, burrowing under the duvet and draping over Dean's broad chest when he felt Dean join him on the bed.

"I love you so much, Dean," he mumbled. A kiss was planted in his hair before he heard him answer.

"I love you too, Castiel."

~0~0~

For the next several days Castiel went to work upbeat and proud, showing off his new ring and a smile to match. He was counting down the days until he and Dean left for New York, simply dying to get married to the love of his life and see one of his favorite Broadway shows live. All of the nurses cooed at him, declaring their congratulations, fawning over Dean's doting dinner proposal.

It was the Wednesday before their trip when Cas had an off day. He spent his free time doing laundry, cleaning the house, and bathing their wolfhound Marshall. The old dog was too tired and creaky to argue, so he simply sat in the bottom of the tub as Castiel ran loving hands through his thick grey coat, wringing out the bubbles and dirt. He put the dog on their small apartment deck to dry off in the sunshine, as his coat would take hours to dry indoors, and continued to tidy up the flat. He heard his phone buzz from two rooms away and finished putting in the load of laundry, turning ion the machine and walking back to see who it was calling. It was an unknown number, so he let it ring to voicemail, thinking that the person would leave a message if it wasn't a wrong number.

He went back into the bedroom, stripping the sheets for cleaning and putting the fresh laundry back into their respective dressers. When he opened Dean's sock drawer he found the tickets for their show laying on top. He pulled them out, examining the type print, seeing their box-seat numbers and the cast of the show. He gasped, dropping the tickets onto the floor.

The second character's name was Fatine, the female lead, played by Katarzyna.

They hadn't seen her since about a month after graduation! She had moved to LA to find work and simply dropped off their radar, her calls dwindling to an end, even texts went unanswered. And now here she was, oddly enough starring in the very show they were going to! Cas made up his mind; he simply _had_ to find a way to get in back to see her after the show!

When Dean came home that night Cas all but jumped him, pressing him into the freshly laundered couch cushions immediately.

"Do you have any idea how many times I was reminded of how much I love you today?" Dean laughed and shook his head at his angel, tugging off his shirt to trace the ink feather designs that he now knew by heart. Cas curled into his hold, nuzzling his neck before sliding down Dean's length, taking his dress slacks and socks with him. Dean cursed quietly when Cas' mouth sank down his full length, dragging gentle teeth back up and swirling his tongue around the head.

"I wasn't you inside me tonight; this isn't enough," Dean growled roughly. He pulled Cas up and gazed into blue lust-blown eyes before practically racing him to the bedroom, leaving a path of clothes behind them. Dean crashed on the bed, rolling over to catch Cas as he jumped on the wide mattress behind Dean. The smaller man crawled on top, sitting on Dean's stomach and pressing him into the pillow-top, making that long Winchester cock rise high and proud against his ass with only his mouth.

"Make me slick for you," He said, scooting forward onto Dean's chest and trusting slowly into his fiancée's mouth, feeling hands circle his hips to control the movement. After a few minutes Cas could feel himself coming undone, so he pulled out, turning his attention to Dean who waited patiently beneath him for a change. Green eyes were half-shut with lazy lust as they watched Castiel's lips press kisses down his stomach and back to his groin where they had begun tonight. Instead of going down on him, Cas licked a stripe up the underside of his dick, choosing instead to push Dean's knees up to his chest and rim him loose.

Dean practically shot off the bed at the sensation, not usually being the bottom in their amorous activities. Castiel chuckled against his skin, the vibration sending Dean into a shock, arching his back off the bed and moaning like a slut. They both became impatient, Dean leaning to the side table and pulling out the little bottle of lubrication and handing it to Cas. He thumbed it open and slicked the lube over himself, fingering Dean open and scissoring a few times before plunging in.

Dean gasped at the intrusion, his hand fluttering over his cock for a moment before reaching down to dig his fingers into Cas's ass.

Castiel's greased-up hand went to Dean's cock naturally, pumping him a few times to the beat of his hips snapping forward, colliding with Dean's ass. They came hard, Dean shooting thick ropes of semen along his chest as Cas hit his prostate several times in a row, unrelenting and savage in his quest for his own end. He came to a shuddering stop above Dean, biting his bottom lip hard enough to almost bleed, eyes screwed shut and hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Dean laughed gently and tugged him down to lie on his chest, still nestled between his spread thighs.

"Did you know that Katarzyna is the lead in the show we are going to see?" Cas asked, his breath tickling Dean's thin spattering of chest hair. Silence greeted him, making the smaller man sit up, thinking that Dean had fallen asleep.

Dean was caught off guard, not remembering her name being on the tickets. He didtn know how to answer; should he downplay it? make it sound like he didn't seek her out after all these years and find her doing what she _should_ be doing, her job? His heart pounded in his chest, but he decided to come clean.

"Cas…" he began, shifting so that Castiel slipped out of him and they sat up. Dean pulled his fiancée's hand into his lap, enclosed in his own. "I found her a while ago, and sent her some money. She was living on the street and was too ashamed to talk to you because you were the one who dragged her out of that life a long time ago. She sent me these tickets to say thank you, and gave my VIP seats and passes so that we can see her after the show. I wanted it to be a surprise, you brat," he teased, pinching Cas's arm lightly.

"I don't understand…why would she be ashamed to talk to a person who she claimed to be her best friend?"

"Darling, she was selling herself again, even back on some drugs. She was scared, and quite frankly she was pissed at me when I found her. I swore I wouldn't say anything to you until she got cleaned back up. i am sorry that I didn't tell you about the money though." When he finished Dean was staring into his lap, twisting his fingers. Cas noticed, for once seeing the kid he met in history class that first day again, awkward and ashamed. A smile teased his lips, and he pressed a forgiving kiss to Dean's forehead as he got up to go shower off the lube and smell of sex. A few minutes later Dean figured that he was forgiven and followed suit.

After they were clean and dry, Dean started getting dinner ready when his phone rang from the counter top. He snatched it up, seeing Gabe's number and smiled.

"Hey little man, what's up?" Dean asked, filling a pan with water for macaroni.

_Hey you dick! I heard through the damn grapevine that you got engaged last night! What the hell? Where am I in this scheme?!_

Dean laughed aloud, turning to Cas who had entered the kitchen behind him. 'It's Gabe' he mouthed at his angel, opening his arm for the smaller man to tuck up against his chest. "Well, Gabriel, I apologize. I wasn't going to even propose until we were up there, but we had such a nice dinner I figured that I'd go ahead and do it now." Cas stretched up and kissed his chin, making him smile.

_Ugh, Dean! You should have at least TOLD ME is all I'm saying! Here, your psycho brother wants you!_

_Hey Dean! Congrats guys! Is Cas there right now?_

"Yeah, Sammy he's right here."

_HI CASTIEL! CONGRATS! Hey, when do you guys leave? Can we double date before you're hitched? CAN WE COME ALONG AND SEE?_ By the end Sam was positively yelling into the phone, and Dean was holding the cell a good two feet away from his head.

"Uh, Sam, we won't have any extra room, or show tickets…" he said lamely, making Cas scowl back at him from where he stirred the macaroni in the pot. "I don't think that would be the best idea. But I'll tell you what, when we get back you and Gabe can plan us a reception, okay?" Sam huffed but agreed to the new deal, realizing that it was all he was going to get. "You guys can come over next week, how about Tuesday for dinner?" he asked, and was greeted with a yelled assent from Gabriel in the background. Sam laughed, but when the lip-smacking started Dean hung up. he loved Gabe, and he knew that they were a great match for each other, but he was still his little brother dating the legendary freshman hunter of their school.

Gabe had gotten the nerve to ask Dean if it would be okay to date Sam just before graduation, and they had soon moved in together close to campus so that Sam could attend. When Dean and Cas moved to Maryland for Johns Hopkins, Gabriel followed, unable to not be breathing down Dean's neck, and Sam came soon after, transferring schools to keep Dean happy. Now they lived about half an hour away in a small one bedroom apartment, and they were as happy as…well as happy as Dean and Cas were. Gabriel was still working on his doctoral degree, but he was reserved a space at Dean's practice as soon as he finished. He worked there a few days a week already, not as a psychiatrist but as a counselor.\

Dean said his goodbyes and hung up, wrapping his arms around the love of his life. His mind dwindled back to those days where he could barely stand from the pain, could barely breathe without the fear of being hit or stabbed hanging in the air and choking his lungs. Now his shining star was with him, helping guide the way to a better and brighter life, and he would never give him up. Their happiness was genuine, unerringly pure and he could feel it down to his bones that it would never end. New York would be an adventure, seeing an old friend and getting to turn a page into a new chapter of their lives. It was terrifying, but exciting beyond belief, and it was only two days away.


	9. Chapter 7

**SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE you people make me so happy. i'm so glad that this is getting good reviews, seeing as it's my first destiel. keep your eyes open for another one coming soon, btw!**

**please R/R!**

Chapter 7

"Cas, get your ass in this car or I'm marrying someone else in New York!" Dean yelled up to the apartment, checking his watch and seeing five PM. He tapped his foot impatiently; Castiel had been running back and forth nervously between the car and the house for the last half hour, making sure every single thing he might ever possibly need if they freaking _moved_ to New York was in the car. It was grating on Dean's nerves to say the least.

"Sorry! I didn't want to forget anything for Marshall!" he called, locking the door tight and leading the wolfhound to the car slowly. Marshall was getting on in years, and Dean didn't want to think of what would happen if they came back to him dead. He was going to stay with Gabe and Sam for the weekend, seeing as they had a fenced in yard and a nice porch he could relax on. Dean patted the enormous dog's head and earned a quiet woof as he stepped up into the back seat of the car. Cas strapped into the passenger side, buzzing with barely restrained excitement. As soon as Dean ducked into the driver side he was tackled with a kiss.

"Oh my god, we are really doing this? DO YOU HAVE THE TICKETS!" he shrieked, throwing out a hand. Dean laughed and drove away quickly, not giving Cas the chance to run back in the flat.

"Of course I do, angel now calm down!" Cas took a breath and laid his hand over Dean's on his lap, staring out the window worrying his lip. When they pulled into the other couple's house half an hour later Marshall happily plodded out and onto the wide cottage porch, laying down immediately at Gabe's feet. The small man laughed gaily and reached down to pat the old mongrel affectionately. Sam came to the car after extracting himself from Gabriel's arms and took the duffel bag of food and bowls and a list of instructions for watching Marshall from Castiel with a grin.

"Don't worry, Cas, he'll be in great hands here and it's only a couple days," he reassured, pulling the slender man in for a brotherly hug.

"Get back in here you little skank!" Dean laughed out the window, making Cas blush for the first time in years and scuttle back to the car after one last wary look at Marshall who was already asleep by Gabe. They all waved goodbyes and the engaged duo departed, headed on their next big adventure.

~0~0~

Dean pulled into –of course- the Plaza Hotel, handing off the key to the Impala to a valet and stacking their few bags on a trolley. They had booked the Honeymoon Suite overlooking Central Park. The room had a huge, heavy canopy over the bed, gold filigree on everything; it looked like a royal bedroom from a movie, and it was all theirs for the weekend. Cas basically hung out the window drinking in the sights before Dean could get a hand on him.

"Easy angel, we're twelve floors up! Don't want you to go falling out before we're hitched and that tasty life insurance policy comes my way, would we?" He laughed and winked at Castiel's imminent scowl, unpacking some clothes for dinner that night. "Why don't we get ready and -oof!" he thudded back onto the bed, a squirming warm body on top of him. Castiel laughed like a kid and carded his fingers through Dean's hair, pulling his face up for a deep kiss.

"Why don't we work up an appetite, tiger?" he teased, his fingers disappearing under the waistband of Dean's jeans as his tongue darted out to trace the fullness of his bottom lip. Dean moaned at the sensation, his hands wandering over Cas's back to tug off his shirt and kick down his obnoxious faded red pants. Cas had gone retro today, reminding Dean of how beautiful he was back in college, with his skinny jeans in every color and loose v-neck shirts and oversized shoes and sunglasses. It made his mouth water, those memories being so close. Dean gently flipped the two, centering Cas on the mattress beneath him and deepening the kiss, spreading Cas's thighs wide as he settled his pelvis between them on the bed.

"Castiel," he murmured against lust-warmed skin, scraping his teeth along the lean muscle and clamping over his left nipple. The smaller man gasped, arching into the bite rather than twitching away.

"Hmm?" he managed, tucking his hands behind his head to keep them 'bound' in his own way.

"Would you like to play first?" he asked, leaning over the edge of the bed and rifling through his bag.

"What?" Cas asked, paying attention now. Dean brought back up a silk eye mask and a small vibrator bullet with a bottle of heated lube. He watched Dean bite into his bottom lip and nodded feverishly. "How do you want me?" he asked shyly. Dean smirked and tugged him over by his wrist until he was laying flat on his stomach, a pillow tucked under his groin for support.

Castiel shivered with goose bumps as he felt Dean crawl over him, never touching his skin until he slid the mask into place over his eyes and led his hands to grip the top side of the pillow top mattress in the gap between the headboard and bed. He shivered as Dean trailed soft kisses down the center of his spine, licking at the bone shafts of his ink wings and alternating the soft caresses with sharp bites on the outer feathers, never giving the smaller man the craved sensation of the touch of skin on skin; not yet.

Dean spread his lover's cheeks, lapping lazily at his tight entrance before edging a thumb into it, moving in and out before pulling out and eating the man out more thoroughly. He gripped Cas's thighs hard enough to leave marks, relishing in the sounds presently coming out of his fiancée. He pulled back with a whimper from Castiel, prodding the man to raise his hips a bit so that he could pull his filling cock between his legs on the pillow, trapped for Dean's ravishing.

Without warning and after a moment of making Cas wait, Dean licked a stripe from the tip of Cas's cock, swiping away the bead of pre-cum before the pillow caught it, to his anus, laving over his balls and making Cas all but scream into the sheets. He was twitching with the need for release, writhing against the pillow for friction on his distended cock.

Dean picked up the bullet vibrator, pressing the trigger button and turning it on high.

"Ah," Cas cried out weakly into the comforter as Dean pressed the vibration against his trapped cock, nuzzling the tender head with it. He deftly tucked the bullet under his cock between it and the pillow, so that it was trapped there sending vibrations shooting straight to his groin while Dean worked his mouth against that puckered hole. He smiled at the sound and hummed, making Castiel arch his back, bowing into the pillow tucked beneath him. He keened loudly as Dean worked both thumbs into his anus, spreading his wide to flick his tongue deep within. Finally he gave up playing nice.

"Dean I swear to GOD if you do not fuck me I'm going to hold you down and ride you myself!" he writhed against Dean's face, the larger man talking the challenge and flopping onto his back next to Cas with a smile, tucking his hands behind his head and waiting. Cas eyed him devilishly, swiping a small pink tongue over his lips as he crawled across to straddle Dean.

"You ass," he whispered, reaching back to take a hold of Dean's cock as it bumped against his ass and lined it up with his entrance. He was spit-slick and ready, so he sank back on Dean fully in one move, making the man beneath him arch up and cry out from the sudden envelopment of warmth on his painfully aroused member.

"Christ! Move!" he coughed, thrusting up a bit to egg on his rider. Cas laughed and wriggled his ass, grinding down hard before rolling his hips.

A few minutes later, Dean jumped when the vibrating bullet landed on his balls, making them draw up dangerously. "Ca-Cas no, I'm gonna-" he shook hard from his orgasm, spilling into Cas with a loud groan, his whole body trembling form the wakes of the climax.

"You bastard, now I have to find other means of coming," Cas scoffed as he climbed off of Dean, rolling him over and pouring a thin line of lube down his crack. He did the same to his cock and rubbed the oil in, pressing two fingers inside of Dean as the man quaked again, too blessed out to care what Cas was doing. His head snapped up when Castiel sank into him, thrusting slow and steady to bring himself to climax in his own way. Dean lay there and took it, just feeling.

He jumped when Cas leaned down and bit his shoulder gently, trailing soft biting kisses all across his shoulders and neck. Dean felt his pace quicken and he sighed heavily when a warmth pooled inside of him, his soon-to-be husband slumping against his back satisfied.

They lay there for a short time before Dean glanced at the clock, seeing it near 9 PM. "Do you want to go out for a bite or order in?" he asked Cas who moaned in response. Dean slapped his ass hard and scurried away from the retaliating blow. "Let's get cleaned up and go out!" he shouted, turning on the shower water and climbing in. a few minutes later Cas crawled in next to him and they rinsed off their mutual fluids, passing affectionate swipes of a soaped up loofah over each other's bodies before getting out and ready for a night on the town.

A bit later the couple found themselves at Planet Hollywood in Times Square, looking in all the museum-like cases at old movie props and eating some pretty good food. They walked out, deciding to check out the shops for a bit before they closed for the night, finally retreating back to the hotel room where they slept peacefully on the enormous bed, exhausted from the drive and excitement.

~0~0~

Saturday morning came without further ado. They were giggly in their excitement; Dean had already made a reservation at the courthouse a long time ago, when he got the tickets from Katarzyna in fact.

"Come on darling, we go at five! Then we are off to the show after," Dean woke Castiel up with a tackle, kissing him all over until he laughed and shoved him away. They ate a leisurely breakfast, ordering room service.

"Let's go on the Hudson ferry or something, I want to explore the city today before we go!" Castiel chimed in, placing their room service trays back on the trolley and pushing it into the hall for pick-up. Dean checked the time, reading 9 am, so they had several hours before the wedding at 5. He called the ferry tour business, booking them for an 11:00 tour as Castiel sank down next to him back on the bed, teasing his collarbone with his tongue.

"Ye-yes ma'am, thank you," Dean rushed to hang up, shooting a glare at Cas who laughed and tried to scramble away from him quickly. It was to no avail, and he was soon pinned to the mattress, Dean sitting on his chest tickling him relentlessly. "Come on, get up and get dressed! We have a booking at eleven for the tour you wanted," he huffed, rolling off of Castiel who lay there catching his breath for a moment before sidling to the shower. Dean shrugged into some jeans and a green t-shirt, strapping on his boots and a jacket before Cas came out with his wild hair poking up in every direction. He fought to smooth it down in vain, managing to smooth the sides into submission but not the top, letting it stay up in a faux-hawk. Dean watched him silently as he slipped into faded red chinos and a light blue t-shirt, stepping into a worn pair of converse and pulling on a charcoal cardigan. He looked amazing, and Dean was happy that very shortly he would be his forever. Castiel smiled back at him, tugging on the shirt as he felt Dean's eyes trace the feathers poking out of the v-neck of the shirt, curving around his collar bones delicately.

Dean held out a hand, making a grabby-motion at him. He smiled and walked into Dean's open arms, feeling them wrap around his torso tightly in a hug. Dean pulled his head back after a moment to press his lips to Cas' firmly, making him blush.

"Come on, let's walk through Central Park and see Strawberry Fields on the way down to the docks." Cas nodded against his neck, kissing him lightly before taking his hand and following dean out of the room and across the street to Central Park.

The most amazing feeling was that they were not looked strangely at for holding hands in the Park. No one glanced twice or made a face, and they crossed the paths of several other gay couples who nodded at them politely and continued on. They saw the IMAGINE homeless man who made the art on Lennon's memorial, took pictures left and right, and finally made their way to the ferry at the docks.

"I love you so much, Dean Winchester," Cas murmured, kissing his almost-husband on the deck of the ferry. Dean smiled and returned the chaste peck.

"I love you too. Still going to become a Winchester?" he asked playfully. Cas nodded with a smile, toying with the ring on his finger. "Not getting cold feet on me are you?" Dean asked, noticing the motion.

"Of course not Dean, not after five years together and not even a lick of trouble between us. I just can't believe that it's really happening it all." He smiled, looking out over the Hudson looking serene.

After the tour, having seen the statue of Liberty and touring Ellis Island, they had a late lunch at Tavern on the Green. It was a delicious meal, and after they took pictures outside in the garden with the giant bush-animal sculptures. It was nearing three, so they went back through the Park to the hotel, changing into suits and ties, Cas shrugging into a trench-overcoat and tugging at his blue tie before Dean huffed and straightened it again. Castiel pocketed the ring he had for Dean, taking a deep breath and Dean's hand.

"You ready, angel?" he asked, making sure he had the Broadway tickets, putting a charcoal pea coat on over his suit coat. Cas nodded, feeling the anxiety bubbling under the surface. He was so excited about finally making Dean officially his and his alone; putting a ring on his finger and making it legal. They walked out and caught a cab to the courthouse; bated breath and silence filled the car on the journey.

Once there they checked in, waiting in line with their marriage certificate in hand. Castiel was bouncing his leg impatiently, wanting to marry this idiot already and go on to see Katarzyna on the Big Stage. Finally their name was called and they went in on solid legs, neither of them regretting their commitment for a second.

In a phrase, it was quick and dirty. They went in, said very perfunctory vows and signed the marriage license. Cas slipped the white gold ring on Dean's finger as a man went to make them a copy of the certificate, and the judge declared them legally married. Dean was beaming, leaning forward to kiss Cas who was silent and trying to hold back tears of joy. The man returned with their copy, and they left for Times Square and for Broadway.

The newlyweds piled into a cab breathless, smiles lighting up the back seat. Dean twisted the ring on his finger, looking at it with glee. Castiel laughed and leaned over, practically tackling him into the seat with a kiss and hug. The cabbie simply stared out the window, waiting until they gave him a direction to head to.

"Sorry, dir. We are heading to Broadway please." Dean managed to sit upright again, tucking Castiel in beside him. "We just got married," he added, making the cabbie smile and congratulate them.

They arrived at the theater and Dean pulled out the tickets, handing Castiel his Lanyard with the VIP nametag handing off it. They were directed to box 2, directly to stage right and just above it. the seats were amazing, and they had the box to themselves.

The show started about half an hour after they arrived. Dean and Cas watched the other viewers file in, filling the huge room in a short time, the other boxes filling with numerous couples. The orchestra was down below, tuning their instruments and running over random lines of music. A sudden still filled the room, and Cas sat up straight from where he had been leaning against his husband.

The conductor came up on his little platform and welcomed everyone to the Broadway Theater, kicking up the band with a few taps, and the actors filed onstage to introduce themselves with a bow or curtsey.

The opera started, Jean Valjean in prison and his escape. Cas gasped and hung out of the box when Katarzyna came onto the stage as the role of Fantine. She was thinner than she had been in school; significantly so. Her hair was now dark, almost black, but those blue eyes shone even from the stage. As she sang so beautifully, she cast a glance around the audience, resting on their box. Castiel let out a breath when she aimed at them a surreptitious wink on her left side so that the audience didn't see. Dean grinned and relaxed, taking in the show with eager ears.

When the part came for her to sing the headliner song, "I Dreamed a Dream," Cas smacked a hand over his mouth when she brought the entire audience to tears in a matter of a minute, looking so small and beaten on stage. Her dress was in tatters, as was the soul she was portraying. Valjean came to her rescue, and she died a few sad minutes later. Cas looked over to Dean and saw tears streaming, the emotions of the day and of the opera finally catching up with him. They watched the rest of the play, and Cas was dying for the epilogue for Fantine to come back on stage again.

After the uprising, and the wedding of Cossete and Marius, Valjean went to die in a convent for the peace. Fantine came out as a ghost to comfort and guide Valjean to Heaven. Once again Cas held his mouth as her voice pierced his soul, capturing his full attention. He missed her so much, and she was but a reach away!

They stood and clapped vigorously as the final note was struck by the full cast, all coming back together in the afterlife to sing the song for the Revolution. The entire audience was on their feet cheering loudly, but Katarzyna had eyes for nowhere but box 2.


	10. Chapter 8

**here we go guys. not a very long chapter, but LOTS of plot furthering. if you can guess the 'question' mentioned later, review me your guess! mwahahah**

**please r/r and as always, enjoy!**

Chapter 8

"Okay so you better spill the beans. What the _hell_ happened when you moved out west?" Cas asked, nursing a beer at a local bar. Katarzyna smiled, tossing her newly-darkened hair over her shoulder.

"Basically I went out there and started applying everywhere I could, but the stereotypical happened; I was either too qualified or wasn't qualified enough. No one wants just any other blonde Russian girl, they all want the dark and mysterious nowadays. So I started doing what I do best, the Dom stuff. It turned slowly into prostituting, a little bit of dancing here and there, and I started using pills again to numb the feelings. Then Dean finally tracked me down, lord knows how 'cause I threw away anything identifying, and gave me some money to clean up, sent me to rehab. I made him swear to keep it quiet though, Cas, I was so ashamed. After how mu h you fixed me up, I went right back into the old game! I couldn't bear to make you unhappy, not while you were still in your medical classes and this crazy residency and everything. When I moved here I got a job in the theater, selling tickets and stuff. When someone found out I could sing- it was a total accident, I was singing while I was cleaning up the lobby one night- they demanded the maestro to give me a chance at auditions. And I landed Fantine, obviously. I've been here for two seasons now, this being the second, so I sent Dean the tickets. You don't get free tickets your first season, and I didn't want you guys to shell out more money on my behalf. Speaking of which," she paused, pulling a ragged envelope out of her massive purse. She turned it over in her hands a few times before handing it to Dean. It was the two thousand he'd wired her in California.

"Oh, no you didn't have to; it was a good investment, obviously." Dean tried to avoid the envelope, but Kats simply laughed and stuffed it in his jacket pocket.

"I see that you two got married! When?" she asked, picking up her martini. Her eyebrow cocked when she heard, _today._ "Today? when? Why on earth did you- why wasn't I invited?" she spluttered, eyes going wide.

"We went before your show, at 5:00. Just a simple affair. Sam and Gabriel are planning some kind of reception when we get back to Maryland though. You're more than welcome to come to that!" Cas explained, bursting at the seams to have Dean as his husband and Katarzyna back in his life in one day.

"Well, it depends on when it is. The season here ends next month, our last show being the last Saturday. I could come down for a bit after that, I suppose. I was thinking of settling down for a few seasons, giving my chops a rest. Maybe I can be a teacher or something?" Katarzyna mused to herself, chewing on the olive from her glass absentmindedly.

Dean suddenly had an idea. "If you do wind up taking the break, you can take the extra room at our flat, no charge. We have more than enough room," he added, seeing Cas brighten up immediately. "And it's close to several colleges so you can make an easy commute."

"Well then, seems like I have it made now," she winked at them. "I'll tell you by the end of the month, yeah? It may be impossible if the maestro refuses, or if they need me to train the next season or something, but he will know that information soon."

They finished their drinks on a happy note, saying goodnight and parting kisses were had.

"Now, Mr. Winchester, I am going to treat you to a proper wedding night," Dean growled in Castiel's ear, making him shiver in the cool wind of the night. They caught a cab and made their way back to the Plaza, Cas' leg bouncing impatiently the whole way.

Once in the elevator, Dean pushed Cas up against the wall with a bone-deep kiss, making the smaller man gasp for air. Dean only pulled away when the car stopped before their floor, some more folks climbing in. Cas blushed furiously and hid halfway behind Dean, biting his kiss-swollen bottom lip until they reached their destination.

Dean unlocked the door quickly, hot breath in his ear as Cas got more bold, slipping his hands beneath Dean's dress- and under-shirt. He turned and knocked Cas' legs out from under him, carrying him bridal-style over the doorway, making them both laugh hysterically.

Before they even managed to get fully into the room Cas' shirt was off and Dean was mouthing the wings on his back, running purposefully light touches over his chest and stomach muscles. They somehow managed to get into the bedroom, pants somewhere in the hall, socks half-off, a shoe on the table, before Castiel was thrown bodily onto the bed, the wind rushing out of his lungs. This time he was prepared for the mound of hot flesh that landed on him. Scratch marks lined Dean's sides as he straddled Castiel, making him quiver from the rough hands over his skin. A nail scraped his angel's distended nipple, making him arch up gracefully before sinking back down into the pillow top mattress. Without much further ado, Dean stuck tow fingers into Cas' mouth, making him wet them for his entrance.

"Get 'em good and wet, angel, 'cause I'm going in whether you do a good job or not," he growled against Castiel's ear, making him shiver and groan, undulating against Dean's ass which was still straddling his hips. Cas's tongue worked feverishly around the digits, laving spit all over them desperately. The larger man lifted off Cas enough to roll him onto his stomach, his fingers hooking to remain in his husband's mouth. Dean fisted his other hand in Cas' hair, dragging him up to arch his back harshly. "I bet you'd take me dry, wouldn't you, angel?" he growled against the taught skin of Cas's throat, nipping the side lightly and leaving a mark. "Such a little slut for me," he dragged his mouth over Cas's as a ragged moan escaped the smaller man.

Dean worked his spit-slick fingers into Cas's opening, scissoring them immediately instead of fooling around further. Cas sucked in a breath and cried out loudly, bucking back against Dean's hand. "Wa-want to-" he gasped out between Dean's carefully placed brushes against his prostate.

"What do you want, Castiel?" he asked, running his teeth over the bone shafts of the tattooed wings. Goosebumps erupted over Cas' skin and he shivered.

"I want to be on my –ah- back! Want to see yo-you!" he stammered out, thighs shaking with pure need. Dean laughed gently and retracted his fingers, grabbing Cas's thigh just above his knee roughly and flipping him over. He wrenched another moan from Cas by stroking a hand over his cock when he nestled into the pillows, followed by his wicked tongue lapping a straight line up the underside.

"Dean!" Castiel whined, wriggling underneath him, clawing at Dean's back with blunt nails, snagging a couple old scars. Dean hooked his hands under Cas' knees, pushing them up to his chest.

"Hold these," he demanded, taking Cas' arms and wrapping them tightly under his knees. Dean spit onto his fingers, rubbing it over his swollen head and delving three fingers back in Cas, making sure he was still ready. His angel cried out, almost releasing his legs when Dean sank fully into him, taking himself balls deep.

"Oh Lord," Dean breathed against Cas's feet, making him curl his toes. Dean pounded over and over again into Cas, making the headboard come loose from its bolted position on the wall and slide between the mattress and the wall. Cas gave up holding his legs, needing Dean's weight on him fully. He wrapped his calves around Dean's thrusting hips, bringing him down for a deep kiss.

Cas trailed his hands casually down Dean's spine, gripping his tensed cheeks firmly as he thrust in and out. A devilish smirk contorted his features and he brought a hand back up to lick his first two fingers, taking them back down to press against Dean's tight hole, catching his attention. His thrusts faltered, looking down at Cas with wide lust-blown eyes. Cas pressed un deeper, wriggling his fingers deep as he could while Dean began his thrusting again.

Their breath became ragged as the climax came over them; Dean drove in as deep as he could go, making Cas buckle and scream his name, nails raking down his back as he came hard, coming over Dean's hand as it fisted over his cock, stoking the flames. Dean came deep in Cas, sinking down to nestle his head in the curve of his husband's shoulder as he came down from his high. He pressed a kiss to Cas's collarbone, tongue flicking out to tease a curve of feather and shivered from the finger tips stroking gently up and down his back.

Dean eventually rolled off Castiel, tucking him in close for a kiss. "Delightful, Mr. Winchester," he sighed, pressing a kiss to Cas's forehead. Castiel rolled them, making Dean the small spoon, and pressed a fervent kiss to the scar between his shoulder blades. Dean shuddered, breath becoming even, and they fell asleep quickly.

~0~0~

Monday, they climbed in the car and returned to Maryland after a heartfelt goodbye from Katarzyna. She left them with a promise to come down as soon as her season allowed, and they told her they'd hold her to it this time. It was all smiles and tears and miles back to their flat and their old dog, Marshall.

Dean listened to music as Cas leant against the window with his forehead, holding Dean's hand loosely. They stopped and got Marshall from Sam and Gabriel, the old dog looking happier than ever to have his dads back. The other couple promised their reception would come soon and would be fantastic, Sam lining up the budget and catering like a pro.

Castiel went to work the next morning, and Dean went to his practice, and their lives started up again. It was as if New York was a distant memory, as if nothing had changed! Dean was frustrated at this notion, barely making it through his several appointments that day.

**Katz, you NEED to come down. There is no maybe anymore. I have an offer for you, one you cant refuse.**

He texted the long-lost friend, getting an almost immediate response.

**Oh really? What is it then?**

Dean heaved a big sigh, answering her before his next patient came in. he outlined a possible future, one that he thought would fix any boredom between the couple for good.

She answered quickly: **I'll definitely think about it… that would be a good sabbatical for me. I'll tell you very soon, Deano.**

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face, flashing a forced smile at the patient that walked in and sat down.

~0~0~

Over a month later, the plan was laid out. Dean sat Cas down one night after dinner and spelled out an idea with him.

"So what do you think?" Dean asked, twiddling his thumbs and staring into the table. Marshall was under the glass top sitting on Dean's feet lazily. Cas was stunned into silence.

"Dean do you…really think we are ready?" Dean nodded.

"I really do, Cas. I think we will only bloom more, get better with it. If she's willing to do it, of course." Cas sighed, stretching and getting up to take off his dirty scrubs. This was one of many follow-up discussions, budget cuts in spending, and a general wrap-up of their lives until Katarzyna came down from New York.

"Heloooooo!" she cried, coming in the door that was held open by Dean. She had a large bag over her shoulder and a huge smile on her face, melting immediately into Castiel's arms.

"Oh my God, it's so good to have you here!" he cried, squeezing her tightly. Dean laughed in agreement and went out to get the rest of her bags from the cab on the street. Marshall woofed from his bed and wagged his tail lazily, too old to really get up and come see who the stranger was. "How long are you staying for?" he asked, knowing that Dean hadn't asked her yet.

"Oh, I don't know, Dean mentioned me getting a theater teaching job at one of the local schools, so I may be staying a good bit if that's the case." She shrugged, sitting on the couch when he brought out a bottle of water for each of them. Dean came in the door and winked at his husband, placing her other bags in the guest room. "Dean! You didn't have to go do that, I paid him extra to bring that stuff up!" she fussed down the hall, only making him wave a hand back at her.

"Nah, he was too busy with his cigarette, anyway," he replied, sitting down on the love seat with Cas.

Pleasantries were exchanged, and dinner was made, a delicious duck with mango salsa and scalloped potatoes feast donning the table a few short hours later.

~0~0~

To say that the time went slow was an understatement. Dean was in a constant state of stress, wanting to jump down Katz' throat at any second to ask her about their favor. But it was a _big_ question to ask, so he had to tread lightly. A breakthrough came when the local community college hired her to teach theater for majors, and she decided to stay with them for a while. After a few months she began helping them with rent and bills, and fully settled into the game of cohabitation with the happily married couple.

One night Dean came home with a twinkle in his eye, and Cas knew he had an idea up his sleeve. "Katarzyna," he began, kneeling next to her and taking her hand. "Would you do us the honor of joining us in bed later?"

A smile crossed her lips, turning into a smirk when Cas let out the breath he'd been holding. "Well I suppose it can't hurt…too much."


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**THIS IS MINDLESS SMUT, NO REDEMING QUILITIES AND VERY LITTLE PLOT FURTHERING (until the end)! IF YOURE NOT INTO THE SMUT OR THE THREESOME, SKIP AND READ THE LAST 1/2! **

Katarzyna had gotten rid of most of her toys and whatnot, giving up the lifestyle after Dean helped her clean up, but she had held on to a few. Among her favorites that she had kept was the riding saddle that could be fit with various phalluses and vibrated. She found a dildo slightly smaller than Dean's size, fitting it onto the harness while Dean got Cas ready in the next room. She dragged the saddle into their bedroom, setting it up at the foot of the bed and plugging it in a few feet away. Dean had Castiel draped over the edge of the bed, his hips curving over the corner and his legs hanging down on either side of Dean who kneeled between his spread thighs. The larger man was buried in between Cas's spread cheeks, opening him up with his wicked tongue.

"How you doing, angel?" she asked, lying down opposite Cas on the bed. His pupils were blown wide, breath coming uneven already. "Jesus, Dean slow down, you're going to make him come before we even get him set up properly!" she swatted the larger man's head gently, making him laugh against Cas' skin, causing another ragged moan to escape his lips.

"Let him up," she murmured, placing a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder. He released his spreading hold on his husband's cheeks, tugging him up to a standing position. Katz was on the floor lubing up the phallus on the riding saddle.

"Get on your knees, love," she crooned, a tender hand carding though his hair. Cas obeyed immediately, not having this sort of kink played with in a long time. He sank to his knees over the machine, letting Katz maneuver him until he was sank fully on the dildo, feeling the stretch burn its way up inside him. She had coated the rubber in a blissfully heated balm, and it felt amazing. He found himself grinding against it, the length not quite hitting him like he wanted it to. A hard fist in his hair willed him to still his movements, and Katz smirked when she handed dean the controls. She gave him a crash course on how to turn the vibration up and down, and left him to it.

Cas almost flew off the handle when Dean turned it on, urging it higher while Cas writhed and moaned like a wanton whore. Katarzyna knelt next to Castiel, pulling his hands off of where he had them on the front of the saddle. She bound a wrist to each side of the footboard of the bed, holding his arms out wide to either side of him. Next came a blindfold over just his eyes, and finally he felt a tightness over his cock as she slipped a rubber cock ring over him, preventing any sudden orgasm. Now he couldn't see anything coming, and had to rely solely on touch and hearing to get his bearings.

Cas screamed as Dean turned the vibrations up to high, the strip under his balls sending shots of pure raging need straight to his groin. His hands fisted in the cuffs, pulling involuntarily in to himself.

"Oh, Dean, I think you ought to quiet him down before the neighbors come knocking," he heard Katz purr, a breathless chuckle emitting from his husband. He felt the carpet under his knees sink down under Dean's weight as he came forward, stroking a gentle hand over Cas's cheek before that same hand trailed up and fisted hard in his hair, tugging his head back sharply. Castiel gasped, parting his lips to suck in the breath. Dean took advantage, sticking his thumb into Cas's jaw, jacking it open by pressing his thumb against the joint in the back left corner of his cheek.

"Want me to use you hard, like the little slave slut you are?" he murmured, stooping to press a swift kiss to the corner of Cas' lips. he nodded feebly, as much as he could with Dean holding his head still this way. without any further warning, Dean shoved his cock in Cas's mouth as deep as he could, taking his thumb out of Cas' jaw but only tightening the hold on his hair. Cas moaned against him, swallowing down his length.

He jumped and screamed against Dean's hot flesh when he felt a slick hand on his own tightly bound cock. Katarzyna had knelt between Dean's legs to fondle Cas further, stoking his flames higher until he was a bag of jelly-bones, unable to hold back his burning orgasm any further. As soon as her mouth closed over his cock, sinking down the length before swirling her tongue over the tip, he screamed through his orgasm, milking the rubber dildo in his ass for all it was worth, swallowing against Dean's cock violently, almost making him come at the same time. The larger man pulled out of Cas's mouth as he rode out his orgasm, coming hot and long into Katz's mouth. She swallowed every drop, licking her lips before getting up.

"Now, I'm going to let you move, but just to stretch out your muscles. Tell me if anything hurts, okay Cas?" she asked. He trembled as she turned off the machine, standing him up and turning him around. The blindfold made its way to the ground and Dean tugged on his dick a few times, keeping the interested member awake for round two. A sudden thought came into his mind.

"Cas, do you like to _watch?_" he asked, catching the attention of the other two. Castiel's jaw dropped and he nodded dumbly, letting Katz stretch his body to work out the kinks made from kneeling on the machine. Dean smirked and looked at Katarzyna, his eyebrow quirked.

"Well, then, let's get you in a place you can observe properly," she said, pushing Cas back down to his knees and tying his hands back to the footboard, this time facing the bed. She went from the room for a moment, leaving the two alone for a minute while she retrieved another toy.

"When are you going to ask her? It's been three months!" Cas hissed at Dean, making the larger man stoop toward him so they could whisper.

"Jesus, Cas I'm not going to ask right now! 'Gee, friend, wanna have our baby' while I'm inside her isn't exactly hot!" he hissed back, standing up and silencing Cas with a severe look as she came back in the room. In her hand was a vibrating butt plug, which she worked deep into Castiel and turned it on. He bucked a little at the intrusion, getting hard again in a matter of seconds. She stood and tugged his head back for a kiss before turning her sight son Dean.

"Be the Dom," she whispered against the skin of his earlobe so only he could hear. With a low growl he spun her so that she faced Castiel, trembling on the ground before them where they stood a few feet to the side of the bed. Dean unhooked her bralet, letting it drift to the floor as he buried his face in her darkened hair, nuzzling at her neck, his hands drifting up to cup her breasts sinfully. Cas let out a quiet whimper, bucking against air with the feel of the vibrator in his anus.

"You like to watch, angel? See your man tease you with another?" he asked quietly, eyes flicking to Cas as he pressed a kiss to Katz' shoulder. The smaller man nodded weakly, tugging against the restraints as his desire to touch stoked higher. Katarzyna tossed her hair back over Dean's shoulder, granting him better access as he worked his mouth over her neck.

Dean was out of his element a little, not having had his hands on a woman in, well, not since the last time they did this together. He palmed her breasts thoroughly, remembering that the skin beneath was more sensitive, so he stroked the rougher skin of his fingers over the crescents there. He walked her slowly to the bed, turning her and laying her out of her back, pressing light kisses all over, eyes never forgetting to flick up to Cas to make sure he wasn't crossing any lines. All he saw when he looked up was a quivering mass of raging hormones and desire. He saw his husband, looking back at them like he wanted nothing more than to be joining in, buried balls-deep in Dean. It only served to stoke his own flame that much higher.

Katarzyna wrapped her calves around Dean's waist, feeling him roll on a condom and sink into her without much forethought. She craned her neck too peek back at Cas who tugged against his restraints, still humping air mindlessly. "Should we let him go just yet?" she asked, mouthing the skin over Dean's collar bone. He sighed and held her face gently, going in for a bone-melting kiss that had Castiel moaning with need a few feet away. Dean chuckled and reached out a hand, not breaking the kiss, and tripped the lock on Cas's cuff, letting the man quickly release the other catch and jump up off the floor. He stopped for a second beside the bed, running a hand over each of them before jumping in behind Dean. "You want me back here, hubs?" he asked, kissing a few old scars of Dean's past as he rubbed a spit-slicked finger over Dean's puckered entrance.

"What do you think?!" he cried, adjusting his pelvis for a better angle. Castiel laughed against the roughened skin of his husband's back, pressing a kiss there as he lubed himself up and slid in behind his scissoring fingers. Dean moaned loudly, bucking hard into Katarzyna which made her back arch up gracefully and a ragged breath escape her lips. Every thrust from Castiel sent Dean ramming into Katz, driving them all to a pinnacle of ecstasy from which there was only one return.

Cas started thrusting off-rhythm, his body exhausted from his previous exploits, so he held still, making Dean thrust himself onto Cas's cock and into Katarzyna's tight heat, making all of them groan in unison. Cas felt the tightening around his cock from Dean's orgasm, milking another stream of semen from him as they pushed each other over the edge, dragging the stage girl down with them.

Dean came to a shuddering stop on top of Katarzyna, catching his breath with the weight of his limp husband resting between his shoulder blades. They got comfortable on the bed, Dean barely remembering to pull the butt plug out of Castiel before they fell asleep.

"Good one you caught that, it would have been nasty tomorrow," Katarzyna commented before falling asleep on Cas' chest, Dean curled into the man's other side.

~0~0~

Two weeks later Dean had been badgered enough. He took a day off from appointments to stay home and cook a fantastic meal from the threesome. Truth be told, he needed a way to ask Katarzyna the question he had been meaning to ask her for several months now.

Castiel got home as Dean was baking their dessert, and he came in to the kitchen with a serene look on his face, hugging Dean from behind while he was bent over the stove.

"You're asking today aren't you?" he asked, smoothing the fabric of Dean's shirt over his hard pectorals as he turned around in his arms.

"I think so," he replied, wrapping his arms around Cas and holding him close. "Are we sure about this?" he murmured the question into Cas's hair, making the smaller man chuckle.

"Dean, I love you. We have been together five years, now we are married; we have a beautiful home and a dog, friends, stable jobs…. This is the next step," he reassured his husband, tracing the old lines of his scars under his shirt. Dean ducked and kissed the curve of feather at Cas' collar bone, making goose bumps break out over his skin.

When Katarzyna came home that night, they ate peacefully, but she felt the tension at the table. "Okay. What's going on? Do you guys…need me to leave? Do you need newlywed space of something?" she asked over dessert. At Dean's open mouth she flushed. "You guys invited me here to do this, I should have just refused or- or gotten my own place. I'm sorry," she started to get up and go get a bag when Dean took hold of her wrist, making her sit back down.

"Actually, Katz, it's quite the opposite. We need a…pretty big favor out of you, if you're willing, and it means signing on to stay here another year." She looked between the married couple incredulously. At her raised eyebrow, Dean continued.

"We are looking at the possibility of adopting a baby, Cas and I. Our request is that, if you're willing of course, you conceive with one of us and be our surrogate, and in return you can stay as long as you like, rent free, bill-free… whatever you wish." Dean let the words tumble out freely, the stress of his life for the last several months pouring out of him faster than his breath could carry the words.

Katarzyna was silent, partially stunned and partially mulling it over. Castiel had his hand over his mouth and his elbow balanced on the table, looking at her desperately.

"You wouldn't have to give up any parental rights, if you wanted to stay with us, and even if you didn't want to stay you could see him or her as much as you wished," Cas whispered, laying a cold hand over her own. Katarzyna finally nodded, a small smile tracing over her lips. She looked to Castiel, lifting his hand up to kiss the back of his fingers before turning back to Dean.

"Boys, if anything I owe you my life. It would be my honor to help you give the gift of life, to make another little person for this motley group here." She nodded and looked at her hands back in her lap. "I'll have to go get checked out, make sure I'm healthy and when I'm ovulating, all the gross stuff." They nodded, Cas offering to take her to the hospital with him on his next shift of she was comfortable with it.

She agreed wholeheartedly, and the next stage of their life began.

~0~0~

"Well, Ms Mishnowski, all your records are clean, you're up to date on shots, and it looks like you're between cycles, so you should be able to get pregnant any time in the next week or so." The doctor looked over her charts while Katz sat on the itchy paper of the exam table, her thighs sticking to it. Castiel was sitting outside on his break, waiting to hear the good news, and having a texting war over who was going to be the 'donor sperm.'

**Let's let her decide!** Cas sent, imagining how his own looks would blend with hers to make a baby, versus Dean's. If Dean was the donor, the baby would have blue-green eyes and sandy hair, strong cheekbones, and would likely be a brat. If she were to take Cas, however, the baby would have dark hair a few years in, blue eyes, and would be lean and full-lipped from the both of them having Russian bloodlines, and may be a bit on the short side, and quieter. He hoped for that sake that she would pick his DNA to blend with.

**Nah, I think it should be you.** Dean responded, making Cas blush. They thought so alike sometimes.

**We'll see. **He responded, pressing the send button as she came out of the exam room, a tiny band-aid covering the needle-prick on her upper arm.

"Well?" he asked, offering her her coat.

"He said clean bill of health, and to knock me up this week or in a month." She shrugged into her jacket. Cas did the math. If they got her pregnant this month, they'd have a Thanksgiving baby! Perfect timing for family visits and meeting the new member of the Winchester clan.

"Okay, so we can either have a thanksgiving or a Christmas baby. Hmm. Have you thought about who you'd like to be the donor?" he asked tentatively. She looked at him strangely out of the corner of her eye.

"Why is that my decision? It's your baby, I'm just the carrier," she laughed, sort of asking an implied question.

"No, Katarzyna you're not _just_ anything. You're my best friend and you are doing us an enormous favor by doing this. It's your body and your decision, too. "What do you think?" he pressed, opening the car door for her to climb in.

She thought about it for a brief second while he walked around the car, getting in the driver side to take her home.

"I think our blend of DNA would be prettier, but Dean's would make for a mean male look when he got older… it's honestly a toss-up!" she cried, exasperated.

"Dean mentioned that it should be me, because of looks. I think so, too."

"So we are all unanimous? Well, that's different," she laughed, looking out the window. "I'll have to tell the theater in a few months that I'll be out for next season too. There's no way I can drop to that skinny weight again after the birth." She rubbed a hand absently over her stomach, frowning. Cas looked at her and held out a hand, which she took and rested them both on her thigh.

When they got home, Dean was sitting on the couch, as it was a Saturday and he had no appointments. "All clear," she said to him, slumping down on the couch with him. Dean smiled and looked up at Cas.

"Well, do we know who we want to impregnate our lovely friend here?" he asked. Cas rolled his eyes.

"We all decided that _myyyyy_ baby would be prettier," Cas scoffed, sitting on Dean's lap and deftly avoiding a playful spank.

"Well, I have to say I agree to that. The two of you looks so similar now that she's dyed her hair dark that I'm sure that all that Russian blood will make a gorgeous baby. Well, then, go make one!" he huffed, gently shoving at the two of them.

"Gah!" Castiel gasped, standing up before he landed on the floor at Dean's feet. "Well, fine then! You don't want to help?" he asked, playfully shaking his ass at Dean and helping Katarzyna up off the couch. "We can put _me_ in the middle this time!" Dean laughed, shoving off the sofa to join the other two as they ran down the hall way and into the bedroom.

~0~0~

Katarzyna was laid out on her back, a pillow tucked under her hips for gravitational purposes. Dean was laughing while trying to prepare Cas, the smaller man writhing against him, eager for the dual sensation that he had now watched Dean get twice.

"I've never done this, so bear with me!" he huffed at Katz when Dean pushed him onto all fours over her.

"Dean, guide him," she said, reaching up to cup the back of Cas's head, dragging him down for a kiss. Cas started when Dean reached down, gripping the base of his cock and guiding it into Katz gently, a firm hand on his lower back driving the thrust all the way down. Cas moaned into her mouth, the hot wetness without lubrication taking him by surprise. She smiled against the kiss, feeling him still as Dean sank in him from behind.

They rocked in this manner for a while, letting Castiel get used to the feeling of fucking a woman for the first time. Dean changed his angle, driving downward straight into Cas' prostate hard and reaching around his husband's waist to run a thumb over Katz's clit. He cried out, sinking balls deep into Katarzyna in the same thrust, coming with a hard shudder after two more thrusts. Katarzyna came next, milking Cas of every last drop of his baby-making fluids, Dean fingers working magic over her swollen clit. Castiel lay on Katz' torso, pressing gentle kisses all over as Dean pounded into him from behind, seeking his own sweet ending.

A few minutes later, the men got up to get cleaned, coming back with a damp, warm washcloth to keep Katarzyna company, the trio watching TV in bed together as she let gravity do its work in her womb.

_**AN**__: ok so i've been told by some that the threesome isnt doing it for you guys. sorry! i told you from the beginning that it's not a 'traditional' destiel. i'm trying to figure out how to rewrite/change the ending to make everyone happy, but so far i'm still hung up on what i see as being the ultimate cincher. PM me and i'll tell you a very general outline so you can decide if you want to continue reading or not! thanks so much for the support i have gotten, and i think that the more 'hardcore' destiel fans would appreciate my in-the-works story that's slowly being released better: Asylum. thanks again, and as always, R/R! dayenu!_


	12. Chapter 10

**heeeeeeeeeeeey guys :) just finished writing the ending, so be ready soon for the final chapter and an epilogue by the end of next week for sure. **

**dont forget to feed me your comments! nom nom!**

Chapter 10

Four months later, Katarzyna was beginning to show her baby bump. It was a particularly hot June, and she felt constantly sticky, the extra body temperature keeping her in a permanent state of gross. Every test and ultrasound was coming back perfect, and they now knew that they were having one boy and one girl; fraternal twins! A smallish soccer-ball sized bump was sticking out between her hips, and she was pleasurably eating everything in sight. Her semester had ended, she had called the theater with the news, even visiting them a few times to prove it, and now her days were filled with cleaning random bits of the apartment that she could reach and lift, making sure Marshall was still breathing, and letting in Gabriel and Sam—the ever-obsessed uncles-to-be.

She was currently sitting on the couch with her feet tucked under Marshall, a bowl of chips balanced gracefully on her little bump. Every now and then she had to catch the bowl when a baby kicked it, and every time she made the swift movement, Sam would jump like she was going into labor. One of them was always present, all four of the men turning on the 'overprotective daddy switch' now that she was carrying two children.

Katarzyna sighed, rubbing the side of her belly as she felt them squirm under her skin. She had to pee, but then again she never felt like she _didn't_ have to pee, so she couldn't be sure. As she placed a hand on the arm of the couch to slip away from the sleeping Sam, he jumped, getting up to pull her upright.

"Sam, I am not incapable yet! Wait 'til I get out to here," she mimed a huge circle around her waist, "in two more months and can't see my feet!" Sam rolled his eyes and smiled, taking the empty chip bowl into the kitchen.

"Cas will be home soon; if I'm a bad babysitter I'll be fired!" he called down the hall at her retreating form.

"Tell him I'm getting a bath. Don't you dare come in unless you hear me fall!" she retorted, making sure he heard the lock click.

Sam poured a glass of water and returned to the couch, promptly falling asleep with Marshall curled at his feet until he heard Katarzyna getting dressed in her room. "Need help?" he called. She made a snarky comeback, refusing him, and he laughed heartily as Castiel unlocked the front door and came in, plopping on the couch next to his brother in law.

"How's she doing?" he asked, reaching down to pat the enormous dog, a thick tail thumping against his foot happily.

"Eh, she's moody. Not much change yet." Sam sighed, itching his foot. "When will Dean be home?"

Cas shrugged, watching his pregnant friend waddle down the hallway, rubbing the side of her stomach. "He should be off around four like usual, unless an emergency call comes in. How are you feeling, love?" he called to her. Katz growled back, eyeing Sam evilly before giving in to a giggle and getting herself a cup of water in the kitchen.

"I don't need a babysitter, yet! I don't understand why you psycho men think that as soon as a lady gets knocked up she needs you to wait on her hand and foot!" By now she was standing in front of Cas, knowing that he would want to rub her tummy and talk to it like he did at least five times a day now. He reached out a hand and took hers, pulling her into his lap gently, placing one hand on the swell of her stomach, the other hand rubbing firm circles into her ever-sore lower back.

"Sam's purpose here, and anyone else's for that matter, is to keep you comfortable. Make his give you feet or back rubs, keep the swelling down in your ankles, anything else," he smiled at her devilish grin, thinking of making Gabriel, the pretty git, give her a foot rub.

"Well, alright then. I guess I can handle that," she nestled into Cas' lap, her behind wiggling to sit on the couch, thighs over his lap, back against the arm of the couch. He kept a hand on her belly, feeling the wiggling babies within. Katz looked down and placed a hand over his, the trio relaxing and looking at the TV absently.

"Have you guys thought of any names?" she asked suddenly, watching Cas set back on the couch after getting up to let Sam out when he had to leave. He needed to get home for when Gabe would arrive, to make dinner and clean up a bit.

Cas nodded, biting his lip. "I like Ava or Olivia for the girl, and Benjamin or Elijah for the boy. I'm not sure about Dean though, he hasn't talked much about names."

"Cas, I'm surprised you haven't started nesting yet," she laughed, running a hand through his work- sweaty hair. "Gonna kick me out of the guest room so you can get a nursery set up, are you?" Cas laughed back, shaking his head.

"First of all, Dean would not take kindly to you sleeping on the couch, or me making him sleep on the couch so you can have the bed for the next five months. Secondly, do you honestly think that if we have you a servant every day _already_ that we are going to make you get out of your room?" she shook her head, fighting a smile. "Now then, how are we going to get Dean to agree to these name choices?" he pondered, tapping a light finger against his lips. "It's not going to be easy if he doesn't like them. I mean, we already used _my_ DNA so it's not like I can make much of an argument."

"Angel, why don't we see if he has any ideas, and then post yours? He has a tendency to think exactly like you do, maybe he has already thought of these names, or similar ones." Katarzyna smoothed a hand under the back neckline of Cas's scrub shirt, fingering the ink feathers that had faded some over the years. The man looked at her, following her line of sight and sighing.

"Yeah, I need them touched up; I just never have the time. And now with two babies on the way, money will be tight for a while." Cas shifted, his leg having fallen asleep.

"I remember when you got these," she murmured, tracing the feather opposite Dean's favorite. "You cried like a madman when he was doing the collarbones, you skinny little brat," she laughed, making Cas blush. "And your little ass. I have to admit I was surprised you wanted them to go down that far, but I also must admit that the feathers there just made it more appealing." Her hand had drifted behind Cas's lower back, fingers playing with the skin under the hem of his shirt. After a few minutes of silence he looked over at her, sound asleep against his shoulder. A quiet snort of laughter came from him as he slid his legs out from under hers, tucking a pillow under them to keep the swelling down.

Cas pressed a cool kiss to her forehead, leaning down to do the same to either side of her belly over each of the twins. He needed a shower and to get dinner on before Dean got home, so that's what he did, slowly making his way as quietly as possible around the house, singing under his breath along the way.

~0~0~

A few hours later Dean got home, seeing Katz and Castiel in the kitchen cooking dinner. She had woken up when she heard a pot fall on the floor, and came waddling in to the rescue regardless of her belly. They were making a simple chicken casserole, talking absently about some patient Cas had dealt with when Dean swooped in, hugging his husband from behind and stooping to kiss Katarzyna's belly before hugging her shoulders gently.

"How is my little family today?" he asked, looking around confused.

"Sam had to go home to be a good housewife for Gabe. He left around 2." Cas answered, resting his back against the counter.

Dean noted after a minute that the both of them were facing him, arms crossed and a curious expression on their faces.

"What?' he asked, immediately suspicious. Castiel laughed, relaxing his pose.

"We were wondering if you had any baby name ideas, now that we know what we're up against?" he asked, winding his arms around Dean's waist. Katarzyna turned to the pan on the stove, adding some more cheese to the casserole before putting it in the oven.

"Oh… um, well I haven't given it too much thought, since we're so far away still. But I like a few different things."

"Like?" they prompted at the same time.

"Well, I like Ava or maybe Emma, and then Elijah or something. I'm not set on anything though. What about you two?"

Castiel gaped at Katarzyna, the pregnant woman laughing under her breath back at him. "Well," she laughed out, "I guess we have two common denominators here. Ava and Elijah it is!" she clapped once, looking at Castiel.

"Those are names I picked out too. That's crazy that we both picked them!" he sighed, stretching his neck up a bit to kiss Dean.

"Must be some profound bond type shit," Dean laughed, kissing his husband back. "You should start nesting or something, make up the office into a nursery." Cas shook his head, smiling.

"Okay, we all need a break from each other. The ESP in this house is insane!" he cried, leaving the kitchen.

The trio dined in peace, sprawled across couches and chairs, lazily watching through their DVR'd shows from the week so far. Dean fell asleep on the couch, snoring lightly before Cas swatted him awake, making him go to bed. Katarzyna stayed there, listening to the married couple as they shuffled around in their room, giggling as they climbed in the shower together. She rolled her eyes.

"Carry the babies, you don't get any more lovin'" she muttered to herself, laying a hand on her stomach and relaxing further into the couch.

In the shower, Dean was more awake than ever. He pushed Cas under the water stream, running soapy hands over his lean body.

"_Dean,_ I'm not sure we should do this… I feel guilty!" Cas whispered, leaning his head back as Dean closed a hand over his throat, holding him against his body firmly.

"Cas, are you going to abandon this side of us when the kids arrive?" he asked, teasingly incredulous. He knew Cas could never give up sex.

"No… but I feel bad that she's _listening_, and you know she is- ah!" he cried out when Dean spun him, going swiftly to his knees in the bottom of the tub. Green eyes flicked up Cas' body as his mouth sank down over Cas's length, tongue swirling over the head. Cas moaned and leaned against the wall, fisting is hands in Dean's hair. Dean moaned against his skin, snaking a hand in between his husband's thighs to press a wet finger against his entrance. Cas bucked into his mouth at the intrusion, spreading his legs to allow Dean better access.

Dean pulled off him with a loud pop when his first two fingers were fully rooted, looking back up at Castiel with a smirk.

"What do you want me to do, angel?" he asked, pouting his lips to tease the writhing man.

"Take me out and fuck me on the bed, as hard and deep as you can. First person to make a loud noise gets punished." Dean laughed, standing up and removing his delving fingers from Cas who whimpered at the loss. He wrapped an arm around him and took him out into the master bedroom, barely remembering to turn the water off on their way out.

Cas scurried to the bed like there was a fire under his ass, landing in the center with a giggle. Dean came in, crawling on the bed after him, stretching to lay his torso across Cas' for better access to his pouty lips. Cas laughed quietly and rolled, pushing Dean into the mattress with his weight. He sat back, grinding against Dean's erection that was bobbing between the globes of his ass deliciously. Dean growled low in his throat, spreading his legs a bit wider and bucking up slightly.

"Oooh, sure you don't want me in _you_," Cas teased, wriggling off Cas' lap to settle between his spread thighs and kissing each side of the V-cut between Dean's hips. Dean laughed breathily, letting his hands settle over his stomach as he relished in Cas' ministrations.

As Castiel came up over him, looming and pressing his chest against Dean's he took his hands up over his head with one hand, the other going to Dean's throat, holding one side tightly as his lips and teeth explored the other side. Dean tensed slightly but didn't say anything; not until the pressure on his hands went from teasing to holding. Just like that, the fear from five years ago reared up, making Dean's body go rigid.

Dean hadn't had one of these attacks in a long time, but Cas still remembered the night he was almost choked to death in a dream. Instead of jerking away from Dean he simply froze, retracting his hands and waiting to see what the larger man would do first. Dean's breath was frozen in his chest, making it burn from the lack of oxygen. When Cas's hands traveled slowly down to his chest, he let the breath out, trying to force the panic attack down instead of letting it build up. After about five minutes of silence and breathing Cas got impatient.

"Dean?" he whispered. Green eyes locked on his instantly. "Are you okay now?" he asked, moving to lie beside Dean so that they were no longer touching. Dean nodded, reaching out to pull Cas back to him by his arm.

Instead of pushing him any further, Castiel decided to simply let Dean do what he wanted. They lay in silence for a little while, goose bumps breaking out over Cas' skin as Dean rolled him slowly, mouthing the ink wings like he always used to.

Cas trembled when he was held on his side, Dean sliding into him gently after a few minutes of preparation. Dean's lips pressed at the hollow behind his angel's ear, right arm hooked under his neck, hand pressed against his chest, the left holding his left hip as he thrust in and out slowly, building up the flames. Cas's mouth opened and closed in silence reverence, mouthing the sounds of ecstasy but not letting them out as he continued their game from before. It seemed that neither was going to get 'punished' after tonight, at the rate they were going.

Dean's breath became ragged; his hand slipping from Cas's hip to cover his lover's fist over his cock, pumping him in time with the thrusts. Cas came long and hard, covering their hands with semen as he felt warmth pool within him from Dean's release.

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered against his hair, pressing Cas' back into his chest firmly. Cas shook his head and wriggled to turn around, effectively removing Dean from himself.

"Dean, you have nothing to be sorry for, I understand perfectly. I just thought you were over it since it had been at least two years since your last one." He nuzzled into Dean's wide chest, pressing a kiss between his pecs. "I love you, Mr Winchester," he whispered, reaching up to match their lips together.

"And I love you, Mr. Winchester." Dean smiled, kissing his husband back thoroughly before letting them drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

Out in the living room, Katarzyna switched off the TV and went to bed, rubbing her stomach. She looked at her phone, setting an alarm for the next morning and seeing a text message from a former cast-mate in New York.

**Hey! Just in case you wanted to see the new cast, bring your men and that huge belly up here on September 30****th**** for a show! I've got box tickets already on reserve for you!**

Katarzyna smiled, rubbing the flat of her thumb over the screen before putting it to sleep and setting the phone back on the bedside table, crawling in to bed. She had a strange feeling, but decided to ask the guys in the morning about making the trip to see her friends perform.

* * *

**okay guys...one more chapter. i finished writing it last night, so in my eager addicted impatience for your reviews i'll probably release it soon. get ready for the tears!**

**STF**


	13. Chapter 11

**Fair warning: go get a box of tissues**

Chapter 11

Katarzyna watched the summer fly by, turning into late September. A new semester had started, and she was resigned to waddling her now exponentially large stomach into the classroom, aided by her ever-constant shadow now; Sam. He'd been laid off by his law firm based on his tiny amount of seniority, and now followed Katz around under strict orders from Dean to not let her out of his sight. Thankfully for them both he still let her alone. She was looking forward to the weekend, even having extended the due date of her classes' papers another week so that she could have fun in New York with the boys.

Elijah and Ava were now nearing six pounds each in her belly, very healthy and fat for twins, partially due to Katz' very sedentary lifestyle as of late. She was lucky at this point that Dean and Castiel hadn't bought her a Rascal-like electric wheelchair to scoot around on instead of walking.

Regardless, she made her way into the auditorium room, used to having Sam as a 'class auditor'. No one at the school said anything, and those who did were either looking for a hookup from him or curious who her 'new assistant' was. As usual she sat on the edge of the stage in the auditorium, laughing at a joke Sam told her as he set her bag pee

down next to her and took a seat in the front row. Her phone beeped in her jacket pocket, signaling a text. Sam, playing the ever-pleasant role of nanny/assistant, answered it.

**Hey, Zinny, still in NY?**

**I just got out, heard you were on Broadway**

**You still owe me like 10 grand, slut, don't think I've forgotten, especially after getting out of the jail you put me in.**

Sam, having no idea of her drug relapse before Broadway, deleted the texts, thinking it was a wrong number. No more came, so he didn't think to tell her after class ended.

At the end of her day, Sam drove the heavily pregnant woman home, making small talk and babbling about how he and Gabe were talking marriage possibilities.

"I mean, we've been together almost as long as Dean and Cas, so it kind of feels like the next step, ya know?" he went on, a huge smile dancing across his face.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't go asking me for babies after. There's no way I'm doing this shit again!" she gestured to her stomach pointedly, making the giant laugh, shaking his head.

He dropped her off, helping her into the house where Cas sat ready to take her to New York. Dean had several appointments all weekend, so he couldn't get away, but Castiel switched a shift so he could. He never missed an opportunity to see Les Miserables.

"You need anything specific, honey?" he asked, gesturing to her already packed bag on the couch.

"Nah, as long as I have a dress for the show and some soft pants for the drive I'll be fine," she smiled, cupping a hand to his cheek and pressing a kiss there before heading down the hallway to pee for the thousandth time today.

When she came back, Dean was fussing over her and Cas, complaining that he hadn't slept alone in over five years and that the next few nights were going to be awful. Cas laughed, patting his chest and making a fake pouty face at him, promising to bring the family home to Daddy Dean as soon as possible. Dean sneered at him, pulling his angel in tight for a kiss. He turned and kissed Katarzyna, bending to talk to her stomach as she pulled a jacket on and wiggled her hugely swollen toes into a pair of flip flops. Marshall wandered into the room and licked her foot happily, thumping his tail against Cas' thigh as he said goodbye to him as well.

"Now, you two listen to Daddy Dean," he said, poking each side of her stomach lightly. "Be good for mommy and Daddy Cas, and don't try escaping from your bubbles until you're safely back here to meet all of us!" he kissed her stomach over each of the twins, grabbing the bags and walking them all out.

A major stipulation in them going was that Castiel had to stay by her side constantly. Dean was the worst of the nagging mother hens at this, making sure they heard it a thousand times over.

"Now, Cas, I'm trusting you to keep an eye on the whole family for two nights. Use that beautiful head of yours, and the doctor training in it to keep them safe and bring _all_ of you home to me, got it?" he pressed, shutting Katz' door behind her and poking Cas in the chest with a smile.

"I promise, Dean. I love you," he said, reaching up to give his husband a kiss before climbing into the driver's side and taking the four of them away, leaving Dean waving in the driveway, Marshall sitting at his feet.

~0~0~

They arrived in New York (well, right over the border in Jersey) after about 6 pee-break stops and a few tubes of Pringles. Cas got out and stretched, swinging his asleep arms in circles to get the blood flowing while he walked around the car to help Katarzyna out. They checked in to the hotel by the airport in Newark, taking the elevator to the room with a duffel bag apiece. The show was tomorrow night, so there was no immediate rush.

"Let's order a pizza or something, I don't want to go out tonight, darling," Katarzyna moaned, sinking down onto the bed. Cas laughed and picked up the phone, ordering them a delivery New York pizza, extra cheese.

"How are you feeling?" Castiel called out to Katz as she sat on her bed, chewing on the pizza and rubbing the side of her stomach. She had a paper plate carefully balanced on the top of her huge belly, a scrap of crust sitting there.

"Oh, Dean, how I will never make it without your presence! I feel my water breaking from the lack of your sheer will keeping my cervix plugged!" she yelled, taunting the man on the phone. She heard a grumble from the receiver and laughed, rolling her eyes. "I'm fine, no babies coming today," she answered more seriously, putting the plate on the bedside table and getting comfortable for bed. It was nearing ten o'clock, and she was getting tired from the drive, teaching, and dragging around an extra 60 pounds.

Cas hung up a few minutes later, settling into bed behind her and flipping through TV channels until he found a funny movie to settle in with. He fell asleep an hour later, being lulled by Katz' soft snores.

~0~0~

The next evening, after an afternoon of baby clothes shopping and picking out nursery décor, the dynamic duo made for their hotel through the Lincoln tunnel, going to get ready for the opera at eight. Katz picked a black dress that ghosted over her stomach, taking down the size a bit. It was getting cold out, so she wrapped an oversized pea coat-poncho around her for warmth. Cas suited up, the blue suit making his eyes shine, and a black silk tie to tone it down. Katz took a picture of him and sent it to Dean for a tease, setting her phone on the bed as she tightened the coat around her belly and made her final primps.

"Ready?" he asked, stretching out a hand to help her up off the bed. She smiled and nodded, following him down to a cab on the street.

"Boy, you know how to make yourself look good," she said, patting his thigh. "I'm proud to be having your babies with the way you look," she winked at him, making the man blush all the way to his hairline. She stretched over and pecked him on the cheek lightly, looking out the window as they neared Times Square. Cas caught the cabbie rolling his eyes and smiling in the rear view mirror.

They checked in and were escorted to their box seat by a new kid who didn't know who Katarzyna was. He let them in, got drinks, and left, leaving the two to peer around the room and chat nonchalantly. The door opened and an old fellow cast member came in, kneeling in front of Katz and kissing her belly, practically crying that she wasn't the lead this season.

"Shh, I'll be back next year, I promise!" she shushed the man, who coincidentally was the star, playing Valjean. He laughed and kissed her hand, a voice echoing over the balcony walls for him back to the stage for a quick run-through and costume check before the show started.

Castiel beamed when the man asked if it was his baby before he left, shaking his hand. He nodded and explained the situation.

"Oh, lord you are a saint, you know it?" the actor asked her, bending to peck a kiss to her cheek before yelling, "Coming!" down the stairs and disappearing from view.

The show started about half an hour later, and it was marvelous. Katz cooed over her previous cast mates as they took over the stage, the show going on without her. Cas watched her mouth the words of every song, especially those of Fantine, a tear sliding out of her eye. The babies kicked in her stomach, recognizing the songs she sang to them all the time, but in a different voice. The girl playing her was Katarzyna's understudy from years before, who generally played a chorus member or other background character when the lead actress was there. Katz was proud to see her in the limelight.

After the show the duo made their way backstage, kissing and hugging everyone in sight. Subsequently everyone in sight had their hands all over her belly, rubbing it for good luck, cooing and wishing her a painless birth, etcetera. Katarzyna reached into her clutch for her phone to take down an old friend's new number, and realized that it was missing.

"Oh shoot," she gasped, looking up at Cas. "I must have left my phone at the hotel!" Cas laughed.

"Oh, well Dean will be going nuts, probably halfway here by now, worrying that you're in labor! We better get back soon then, mine is in my coat in the coat check-in downstairs." They turned to leave, saying farewells to everyone who'd wished her well and missed her terribly, leaving behind a promise that she's be back next season.

Castiel approached the counter, turning in his ticket to get his coat back, and was shrugging it on, staring down at his phone – and the approximately 7 text messages and 3 voicemails he had from his husband- while Katarzyna waved for a taxi not ten feet away on the sidewalk. He was walking out the automatic doors to her when he heard the yelling; by the time he looked up from his phone, not a split second later, it was to the tune of a gunshot.

Adrenaline took over, running forward to protect the woman carrying his children no matter the cost. His phone lay abandoned on the cement sidewalk where he dropped it as he jumped forward, managing to catch Katarzyna as she fell backward onto the ground. Only then did he feel the hot wet slide of blood against his skin, soaking through the fabric of his suit jacket. He looked down in horror to see the black material of her dress sticking to the skin of her ribs, just above her right breast. Doctor mode kicked in, and he recognized that the gunshot wound was not near her heart, unless the man had curved the bullet. The junkie, still in the process of running, had been tackled by two onlookers a few feet away, and was facedown, being handcuffed by the police man that had blessedly been patrolling nearby.

Castiel was stupefied, pressing his hand to the wound to slow the bleeding, but it had hit a pulmonary artery, and was gushing blood. Soon a pool was around them, and Katz was paling visibly within a minute. An ambulance arrived, the EMT grabbing up Cas' phone from the sidewalk where it was ringing; Dean again.

Everything was moving in slow motion. Katz was looking around dizzyingly, flashes of light and blood swirling before her eyes. Cas was next to her in the ambulance, talking to Dean, well, screaming down the line at him that she'd been shot. She vaguely heard, over the noise of the EMT working on her, Dean yell back that he was leaving that second and to fuck his appointments all weekend. A breathing tube was inserted into her nostril, and she felt the odd sensation of it being pushed all the way down the back of her throat into the lung that had not been punctured by the bullet. Her head lolled back to Cas when the fabric tape was stuck to her face, holding in the air tube. He was in a panic, watching every move the EMT made; keeping one hand on her stomach and one hand in her hair, reminding her that he was close. She stretched out the hand that didn't have an IV in it, grasping his weakly.

"She needs a blood transfusion. How far along is her pregnancy?" the EMT asked, looking up at Castiel.

"Just shy of eight months. You're going to need to do a Cesarean as soon as we get there, and then blood transfusions. She'll have to be taken to the surgery block for the artery to be repaired, so I suggest calling in now for a heart surgeon and a delivery surgeon to meet you at the door. The EMT nodded to the young doctor, calling in the code over his shoulder walkie- talkie. They arrived at the hospital a minute later, unloading the pregnant woman gently as she had come out of shock and was now feeling the pain from the wound.

"Katz, sweetie, they're taking you into surgery. I'm going to sit in with you; they're letting me change into scrubs now, okay? Stay with me! I swear to God if you don't pull through-" he was cut off by her hand, waving weakly at him from the gurney as they cut away her dress and assessed the wound, taping it up and putting her on a morphine drip, giving her the shots needed to speed up lung development in the babies before they could be removed. She was rolled slightly to the side, allowing for the spinal block to be injected and rubbed for a second. A blood bag was strung up, a new hole being poked into her arm for the blood transfusion. Her gunshot wound was stitched up messily, allowing for a coagulant to be injected on the site to stop further bleeding.

"Doctor Winchester?" the young surgeon came in, hands held up while an attending tied on his surgery gown and do-rag. Cas nodded, eyes flicking in to his best friend on the table within the surgery room. "My name is Zachariah, I'll be the heart surgeon for the day, and Doctor Balthazar is heading in behind me for the delivery. Can you tell me anything about what happened?" he asked, coming closer. Cas's eyes went back and forth between the surgery room and the surgeon again.

"We were at Broadway, seeing Les Mis. I went to get my coat and check the voicemails from my husband while she called a cab. Next thing I heard was yelling and a gunshot, and I caught her before she hit the ground."

"So you know this woman?" he asked. Cas rolled his eyes.

"I've known her for about ten years!" he yelled, getting angry that the doctor wasn't in there fixing her now. "She is carrying my twins as a surrogate for my husband and me." Zachariah nodded, ushering Cas in to the surgery room and letting him stand next to Katz. He took her hand and looked down, allowing the attending to tie on a face mask.

"You're going to be fine, sweetheart," he whispered, watching the nurses bustle around, hooking this and that machine up to her before setting down trays of surgery implements and miles of gauze. One of them checked her gunshot wound again, and Doctor Balthazar came running in, the nurse hot on his heels with his face mask in hand.

"What do we got here?" he asked in a soft British accent, somehow calming the terrifying situation in a simple sentence. Castiel relaxed, listening to Zachariah explain quickly the process before Balthazar dove in to save the babies.

"Cas, just make sure they know who I am, please. You two will be wonderful fathers. Let them listen to me on…tape…"  
her eyes lolled from the drugs, but she didn't fall asleep, wanting to remain awake and see the twins delivered safely. Cas had never felt more helpless, having to force himself to not tear at his hair as he watched on in horror while the strange blonde doctor pulled the scalpel across Katz' belly, spreading her abdomen wide to pull out his twins.

A pounding on the glass window made them all look. Dean was outside, having sped at a demon rate to get there in under an hour. His fast-coming breath fogged against the glass as he motioned for Cas to remain beside her, to keep an eye out. It was superfluous of course, there was both no way for Cas to leave during an operation of this magnitude, and he wouldn't have if he had been able to anyway. He turned back to Dr Balthazar and watched as the man gently pulled Elijah from the gaping hole in between Katarzyna's hips. He heard Dean smack a hand to his mouth as the baby was lifted, screaming, into a nurse's hands and the nurse scrubbed him clean as Ava followed closely behind. Balthazar removed his gloves after cleaning her up a bit, removing the muscle spreaders and beckoned Cas to follow him into the next room where the twins were being washed off and swathed in hospital blankets. To say he was speechless is an understatement.

Katarzyna was stitched and stapled shut again as the doctors moved their attention north to the bullet hole in her chest. The lung needed to be patched, and the arterial wall had already begun its natural mending, but they needed to strengthen it, and fast. Dean watched helplessly from behind the glass wall as she was closed up and re-opened, a small incision being made to dig out the round and place a small stint in her arterial wall, making it a bit stronger so that the tissue could grow around the mesh and make a new pulmonary artery naturally. He couldn't help flicking his eyes from the scene in front of him to the doorway where Cas, his twins, and the blond doctor had disappeared. In a matter of minutes, Castiel rounded the corner, one pink and one blue bundle balanced delicately in each arm. His face was glowing under the spatter of blood from Katz' bullet wound. Balthazar pushed open the door for Cas, letting him out into the watching room with Dean. The larger man looked dumbfounded, a hand twitching hesitantly to take one of their new babies. He was scared shitless, for _way_ too many reasons just now.

All he could see in that next second was the tears welled up in Castiel's eyes as he offered the pink blanketed bundle to Dean. He looked down in the face of his daughter, Ava, and saw every bit of the man he loved in her face and tufty black hair. He peeked over into the blue bundle, seeing Elijah crack a navy blue eye open and yawn, his mouth stretching into a perfect O as a hand fought its way out of the binding blanket. He laughed breathily, amazement and awe taking over the fear for his friend, at the perfect lives she had granted them with. He leaned across the two bundles, ducking slightly to press a teary kiss to Cas' lips as the two turned back to the viewing window.

Katarzyna's head was turned their way, a weak smile on her lips as she took in the view of her two best friends holding the twins she had nurtured for the last eight months. She had heard Dr Balthazar say to the nurse that they were perfectly healthy; a bouncing six pounds each which was huge for twins. As the two looked back at her, tilting the babies so that she could see from her position on the operating table, her eyes closed, a surgically restrained hand reaching up toward her face as if to bat off a fly. Two fingers curled and pressed lightly to her lips and her eyes opened again as she blew the new family a kiss.

"NO!" Dean choked a sob as her heart monitor flat-lined. Castiel was in shock and clutched Elijah tighter, looking to Dean as if to both say, "don't drop the baby" and "do something!" they both were frozen, rooted to the spot as Zachariah and his team of nurses pumped her heart, breaking out the paddles to jolt her if they needed to.

Cas slapped his free hand over his mouth, the tears freely flowing as he lowered the hand and knocked on the glass. The head nurse looked over at them, and he drew a hand across his throat, telling them to stop. It had been over ten minutes, and his training told him that there was no saving her.

The men looked fearfully at the new lives in their arms, so cruelly ripped from their nurturing mother in a twist of fate. Castiel slid down the wall, letting his body wrack with sobs as he heard the doctor mutter "Time of Death, 10:42 pm." Dean came to sit next to him, taking care not to jostle the sleeping, unawares infant in his arms. Ava nor Elijah made no sound, as if they knew it was a time for quiet.

The doctors and nurses got them up a few minutes later, taking the couple and the newborn twins to a room so that they could have some peace. Dean was still in shock, refusing to believe that she was actually gone. With Cas' doctor training, he was less in shock, going back over every step of the night, wondering where he had gone wrong and let her die. He had apparently uttered this aloud, because Dean switched arms with Ava and tucked his free one around Castiel.

"No, angel, you can't think like that. This is the fault of the man who shot her, not yours. You did what you could, as a doctor. Being pregnant…the odds were stacked against her." He whispered gently, not wanting to wake up the babies. A nurse came in with two bottles of milk they had made up. They gently awoke the twins and fed them for the first time, each taking the other baby from whom they had held right after delivery.

"She wanted them to grow up knowing who she was," Cas murmured, looking down and running the gentlest of fingers through the long black hair that stood on end from Ava's head. "We'll have to dig out our copy of Les Mis from our wedding night," Dean nodded silently, biting his lip as he felt more tears well up "I'm so sorry, Dean, I broke my promise, to keep the family safe and bring us all back to you," tears streamed down his face as he burrowed his head into Dean's shoulder. The larger man could do nothing to convince Cas otherwise, but he tried anyway.

"Castiel James Winchester," he said, his voice going hard. Cas sobered up a bit, or at least went quiet. "Don't you _dare_ blame this on yourself one more time, or I'll have you evaluated!" Cas half-smiled and hugged the baby tighter, hearing her sigh and peek her eyes open for the first time. They were much lighter than Elijah's, almost crystalline to his navy. He ran a finger over her baby soft skin and clucked at her, smiling when a tiny hand fought its way out to grasp his finger tight.

A few hours later a doctor came in to take the twins' pictures, blood and feet prints, taking down their names for the birth certificates.

"She's Ava Misha Winchester," Cas said to the nurse, taking the first part of Katz' last name as the baby's middle name. "And he's Elijah Benjamin Winchester." The woman nodded thoughtfully, starting to back out of the room before pausing, tapping her clipboard with the pen and biting her lip. She turned to the couple slowly.

"Do you boys believe in angels?" she asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. The men looked at each other and back at her, nodding. "Well, I was in that operating room and I can honestly say that from the second her heart pattern flat lined, I felt a hand laid on those babies. They're very calm for being newborns, and I think you're in for a really good life with them. You need to pray every day that she keeps them safe, 'cuz that lady was a saint, and she's sure as heck in heaven watching over her family now" the girl smirked and walked out of the room quietly, leaving them to ponder.

"Holy shit," Dean blew out a puff of air, adjusting Elijah in his arms and resting back onto the uncomfortable hospital couch.

"You said it…" Cas trailed off, letting his eyes drift to the ceiling. "Katarzyna, sweetie, if you're listening, we love you. We could never repay you for this, for your sacrifice… but you're always welcome to keep an eye on us anytime, love." A tear slid down his cheek and he pursed his lips, pressing them to the forehead of the sleeping baby in his arms. Ava cooed from her roly-poly swaddled position in the wheelie hospital bassinette and Dean jumped up instantly to scoop her up. Great; they had been alive a grand total of five hours, and they already had their daddies wrapped around their tiny fingers.

Dean came over to the bed and pressed his forehead against Cas', tilting his head further for a kiss. They were going to be just fine.

* * *

**teary yet? epilogue coming up in a few days :)**

**ps- I HATELOVED THE SHIT OUT OF KILLING HER**

**reviews por favor?**


	14. Epilogue

**okay, so i know i killed you guys, but here's the balm to ease your wounds yet again. thanks so much for sticking with me so far, and i love you all, especially those who reviewed a ton!**

**xoxoxo- STF**

EPILOGUE:

They'd had to bury Katarzyna a few days later. Thankfully, the twins were silent at the funeral, because at one point Dean was holding them both while Cas broke down on the pew next to him. His own silent tears were streaming down his face, but he'd always been better at hiding his emotions than Cas. Cas had never had them beaten out of him.

When they went home and put the twins down for their nap, Dean had left Cas to mourn while he packed up her bedroom. They'd made the study into a nursery to let her stay at peace in the guest room, making good on their promise of old. Dean took the knick0nacks off the dresser top, placing them gently in the boxes he had brought from work the day before. He slowly stripped the bed, remembering random romps they'd had before she got too far along to have too much fun. He turned his sights to the bedside table, pulling out old theater programs and sticky notes telling Cas to remember milk on his way home, et cetera. Hot tears ran down his face in slow succession as he pulled out page after page and item after item, until he came across a leather journal. He opened it with curiosity and found the first page addressed to him.

_Dean,_

_I know that you will find this, if anything ever happens to me, or if I leave, because you have always been more nosy than Castiel ever was. I cannot explain how proud I am to be surrogating for you boys, and as I'm writing this I can feel the first kicks of them in there. Please take this as a guide to dealing with Cas' "urges" should I ever need to leave or if anything happens during the birth. Think of it as insurance; as long as I'm around you'll need my guidance to be a better Dom for him. _

_I love you both with all my heart, and I need you to know that this is a privilege. Keep telling the babies that their mother loved the, always._

_Katarzyna_

Dean gasped and flipped through the pages, revealing not only descriptions but drawn images of things that he should try with Castiel, things that he was guaranteed to love. She went step by step, giving him urges to keep his mind on Cas and never let him get hurt, all the things he needed to know, ever. Pressure points, the way he liked to be bent over things, ways to bind, exact toys and methods with which to use them. Dean was tearless by the time he was done, amazed at the time she put into making this for him.

~0~0~ 

Several months flew by with the advancement of the twins, learning to crawl, hold their own bottles, and soon enough Elijah had hoisted himself up against Dean's leg in the kitchen to a wobbly standing position.

Every night they listened to the music from Katarzyna's rendition of Les Miserables, the sound always calming the babies if they ever did get fussy. Ava was keen on screaming just so that Daddy Cas would turn it on at times. Like he'd promised, the young doctor put a framed picture of her in their nursery, telling them in hushed tones who she was as he bounced them to sleep or rocked them in the chair by the window. Dean would lean on the door jamb and watch his husband skillfully put the babies to bed before dragging him into their bedroom for a romp or occasionally just pepper him with kisses.

On this particular Tuesday, Dean had no appointments, so he gave his secretary the day off and stayed at home with his family. Cas was outside watering their small garden, Marshall laying at his feet with Ava. She was patting the grass curiously, every now and then pulling out a strand and putting it to her mouth. Marshall would woof softly and Cas would stoop, taking the grass from her gently and turning her back to the curve of the old dog's belly to pat on his fur, which she also promptly put in her mouth more than a few times. Thank God he was clean. Dean rolled his eyes and sent a silent prayer up to Katz if she was listening for their new life, and all its little perfections and imperfections.

Elijah was sitting in his high chair, patiently watching Daddy Dean clean up his mess from the melty snack puffs he'd been given. "Da!" he shrieked, two O's dangling off of his spit-soaked fingers. Dean laughed and guided the fingers to his son's mouth, effectively unsticking them. He turned to see where Elijah was pointing, seeing Cas come in with Ava on his hip, setting her down for a snack as well.

"I think that nurse was right, Dean," Cas muttered, pouring some snack puffs out on Ava's tray and reaching for a bottle full of water. At his husband's puzzled look he expounded, "About Katarzyna keeping an eye on the family. I mean, the kids are in fantastic health, they hardly ever cry for their age, one of us is always off work to spend time with them, and we just got this amazing new house for such a cheap price… I can't help but think that _someone _is looking out for us." He trailed off. Dean only nodded, already certain of this fact.

Later that night Dean cooked them some kind of chicken, but he barely tasted it, remembering the book from Katarzyna. He turned the page from the last one he'd done, as he had decided to go through them consecutively. The next was a bit more interesting, and involved some toys which Dean had secretly bought a week ago. He helped Cas feed the kids and get them into their cribs around nine, and went back in to finish cleaning up the kitchen.

Castiel felt _that vibe_ emanating off Dean, and he knew he was in for an interesting night. He went in behind his husband into the kitchen, hugging him from behind and pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. Dean smiled and turned in his arms, cupping Cas' face and kissing him deeply. The smaller man suddenly found himself pressed against the refrigerator with rough hands fisted in his hair and his breath hitched.

"Oh, bad angel, distracting me," Dean breathed into his mouth, tugging his hair hard so that the back of his head hit the cool metal. Cas moaned and writhed under him, looking back at Dean through his lashes. "Finish cleaning up while I get ready to punish you," he murmured, spanking Cas hard before walking out. Cas yelped when the swat came, not expecting it.

Dean made for the bedroom, grabbing his P90X chin-up bar that attached to the door jamb and hooking it over the closet door. He attached two cuffs to it so that they dangled with just enough height to where Cas's arms would be held up but not taught. He needed some wiggle room for this maneuver. Dean licked his lips, pulling out the black plastic bag from under the bed and bringing out the toys, washing them in the master bath sink and setting them aside.

Castiel finished up in the kitchen and ran the washcloth over the counters again just in case. He poked his head out of the kitchen door expectantly, and was greeted with dean standing in the doorway to their bedroom, looking back in as if to see his handiwork. He pulled a face and nodded, ducking back in to grab something and came back to where Cas stood spying, holding a strip of black silk cloth. Castiel's eyes narrowed and he stood up straighter, looking at Dean innocently.

"What's that for s_ir_?" Dean hated being called Master, so Cas kept it light. Dean smirked and told him to turn around. He did and a light gasp escaped his lips when Dean pushed his arms up over his head, pulling off his shirt and casting it aside. The strip of silk came down and tied around his eyes gently but firmly so that he couldn't open his eyes under it for the pressure. His lips parted slightly, and Dean laughed, taking his hand and trailing him to the bedroom.

Once in the room, Cas' hair stood on end on his arms and neck. He had no idea what was in store. Dean had told him about the journal from Katarzyna, but had refused to let him see it 'til they were through it.' which meant it was long and had lots of scenarios. He felt dean walk him over to the bed and he lay down across it on his stomach before Dean chided him with a light spank and dragged his hips up. Now his face was on the bed, arms bent out next to him, and his ass was in the air. He trembled and felt himself growing hard between his spread legs. He jumped when Dean's hands spread out over the swells of his ass, parting them wide to dip his tongue between them.

"Ah," Cas bit into the comforter as Dean delved his clever tongue around his rim, slowly working him open. He threw a glance over his shoulder when Dean pulled back, whimpering quietly from the loss of contact and his inability to see what was coming at his vulnerable back end. Dean came back with a rubber vibrating butt plug, spreading lube over it with his fingers. Cas felt that Dean still had his clothes on, which disgruntled him. But his thought track was broken by Dean pressing the tip of the bulb against his entrance and pressing it in fully. The harrowing stretch was too much at once, and Cas moaned loudly into the mattress, remembering the twins sleeping next door.

"Hush, if you wake the babies we'll have to stop!" Dean spanked him hard, leaving behind a handprint on Cas' right butt cheek. Cas trembled and barked out a breathy laugh, turning his face sideways to keep an ear out for Dean's ministrations. Just as he turned his head, Dean grabbed his hair and shoulder, and pulled him up backward so that he was on his knees on the edge of the bed.

"Up you get," Dean growled in his ear, standing Cas of the floor next to the bed and reaching a hand down to switch on the vibrator. Cas' legs almost gave out under him from the sensation, the vibrations shooting straight to his prostate as the toy's tip pressed against it while standing. Dean caught him and half dragged him to the closet where he had the chin-up rack waiting.

Cas was all but whimpering now as Dean took each wrist and bound it to the rack, his arms hanging so that they were bent at about a 120 degree angle out to each side of him and up. his lower lip trembled and Dean couldn't resist leaning in to knead it between his teeth, earning a timid thrust forward from Cas' hips. He laughed and deftly avoided the movement and moved backward to take his clothes off.

He took in the sight of his husband, thighs shaking from the angle of the vibrator in him, his swollen bottom lip trapped between is teeth, an his breath coming in hard puffs as he waited his next touch from Dean. The larger man came in swiftly, unable to resist running his hands over Cas' ribs and around his back, trailing down to cup his cheeks around the spreading flat disc of the butt plug. Cas moaned and arched into Dean's body, needing the grounding feel of it pressed against him.

"Look at this pretty thing, angel," Dean whispered, dropping to his knees in front of Cas. The smaller man felt his husband's breath ghost over the taught skin of his erection and gasped, hands fisting in the cuffs above his head. He all but screamed when Dean took him fully into his mouth in one go, deep throating him fully, tongue darting out to lap at Cas' balls. He pulled off Cas with a pop, choosing rather to set his teeth into Cas's trembling thigh and make him arch outward with a moan. He was still disoriented from not being able to see, and having to rely fully of his sense of touch and hearing in order to anticipate.

"Do I need to gag that pretty mouth, angel? You're being awfully loud, and I already warned you once." Dean growled at him from his knees in front of Cas, who shook his head vigorously and clamped his mouth shut to emphasize. Dean walked on his knees until he was inside the closet behind Cas, and tapped the inside of his thighs for him to spread them further. Cas whimpered and did as he was told, spreading them out almost to each side of the doorway.

Dean licked his lips at the sight of Castiel's firm butt cheeks and the muscle rolling under the skin, tensing and relaxing for the unexpected torment they were about to endure. He laughed a breathy sound over one swell, gently massaging the other with his palm as he kissed the left. He let his hand slide between them to the vibrator, and he pressed a thumb to the flat handle, pushing it in a bit deeper and getting rewarded with a strained moan from above. It was followed by a hard spank; and two more after that when Cas didn't get the hint. Dean tugged the toy out, setting his mouth to the stretched area to loosen some of the muscles for his next onslaught.

It had gotten to the point where Cas was no longer really standing- he was all but hanging by his cuffs from his knees giving out. Dean had closed some sort of vibrating tight silicone sleeve over his cock, and it was milking him for all he was worth as Dean sat behind him, intermittently toying and rimming his ass into oblivion.

Finally he could predict what would come next as Dean followed the trail of feathers that danced across his back from under the swells of his ass to the tops of his shoulders, kissing the end of each feather and licking and nipping at the bone shafts, as he always did. Castiel was completely covered in goose-bumps now, and was shaking harder than ever. Dean came around in front of him. Castiel gasped as his legs were swept out from underneath him, each hooking over Dean's elbows at the knee, and his back was left disconcertingly to the open air. His hands fisted in the cuffs, and thankfully they were tight because they were the only thing keeping his top half supported right now.

Dean's hands held his cheeks spread open as he sank into Cas, balls deep on the first go. The new position made them both cry out for the tightness, despite Dean's toying and stretching earlier. Castiel lost his breath for a second, breathing heavy the next in the waves of pure _need_ that crashed in his veins. Dean sensed it and kissed him deeply, swaying the hanging man from his bonds. He pulled away and shook his head, trying to loosen the blindfold; he wanted to see them in this manner. Dean laughed gently and reached up, taking Cas' leg with him, and tugged it off, casting it to the floor.

"Move," Cas whispered, wriggling as much as he could to impale himself more on Dean's cock. He looked down between them as Dean pulled out, snapping his hips forward again and diving back in. He barely managed to slap a hand over Cas' mouth to muffle the outright scream that came from him at the dual sensation of his cock vibrating and Dean slamming into his prostate. With a huff Dean pulled out and walked away, leaving Cas dangling there. He was about to put up a fight, thinking Dean was just stopping, when his husband returned with a short thick phallus-gag that he jammed into Cas' mouth and buckled behind his head. Dean swooped down and kissed the corner of his lip before taking Castiel off his feet again. He pulled up one leg and sank in, thrusting home every time as he bent and picked up the other leg.

Castiel was reduced to a living pile of jelly; he'd come twice already from the toy on his cock- which was _still_ not off- and Dean's perfect jabs against his prostate. At this point his head had fallen backward to loll between his shoulder blades, and he was making animalistic noises against the gag when he felt Dean's thrusts become more erratic. Cas's head snapped back up and the gag was pulled violently out of his mouth. He barely had time to stretch his jaw before Dean's lips were on his, taking control. He melted into the kiss as he felt Dean cup his ass tighter and sink as deep as he could go inside him, a wet heat pooling there from his come. Cas shook and his arms hurt from hanging there so long; a fact Dean could tell considering that he pulled out and set Cas's feet on the ground. He reached up and released one wrist, bringing Cas forward to lean on him fully before he released the other and he lost his footing. Dean laughed and pushed him back a bit to pull the vibrating sleeve off Cas' spent cock, which made him groan, and dragged him into the shower to wash off all the day's funk and spunk.

Cas leaned against his chest the entire time Dean washed them off, and murmured sweet nothings into his ear, making Dean chuckle and press kisses all over his wet skin. He got Cas out of the shower and dried him off, pushing him gently into the bedroom and onto the bed. Cas immediately snuggled into Dean's chest when he laid down, nearly falling asleep after a soft peppering of kisses over Dean's pecs and neck.

"I love you so much, Castiel Winchester," Dean whispered into Cas' hair. Cas smiled against his skin.

"And I love you Dean," Cas nestled closer into the curve of his body, draping his right leg over Dean's and promptly falling asleep. Dean stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, a tear eventually sliding down the side of his face. He heard the soft plop of it hitting the pillow, and pursed his lips.

"Thank you," he whispered, lighter than air, to the heavens and to Katarzyna, who sat in Heaven's garden and smiled.

**C'mon...one more review? :)**


End file.
